The Last Miracle
by Alice Strife
Summary: What if the GoM wasn't good at basketball, but at killing? Same story plot, Kuroko leaves again, but this time around the GoM aren't so forgivable about it. On death row Kuroko makes the decision, if he lives he'll get his revenge on all the miracles, but if he dies... that's it. Luck seemed to be on his side as a man stopped and saved him, a man that falls in love at first sight.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm excited for this story._

* * *

 **The Last Miracle**

* * *

It felt bitter. More than just bitter, there was this anger, this emotion swelling up inside of him that Kuroko just couldn't express out loud. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs in frustration, he wanted to break windows, burn down houses, get a baseball bat and just start destroying things until he felt better. He couldn't do any of that. Even though his mind and spirit wanted to go on a rampage, his body laid defeated on the dirty ground in some alleyway.

They didn't even bother to kill him, those assholes. Not worth their time it seems. After hearing their pathetic words, after getting the shit beaten out of him, after getting laughed and ridiculed at, after all that humiliation and effort of trying to kill him they couldn't have finished the job and put a bullet through his head?! They couldn't have even dumped him in the sewer or a lake or even a fucking dumpster! No. They just stopped the car and tossed his body out here without even checking if he was truly dead or not.

That was their mistake.

He couldn't feel his body at all, either too numb or too much in pain that his body just shut down so he wouldn't feel anything anymore. It was now down to luck, a 50/50 chance. If Kuroko got out of this, if he somehow made it out alive to see another day, he was going to get revenge. He didn't know how, he didn't even know where to begin now that he lost everything, but he was going to get that revenge. But if he died here today... that was it. He was going to die a dog's death, never appearing to them as anything other than a shadow, a pawn in their game, worthless.

Weak.

Maybe his chances weren't 50/50 though because there was a lot of blood around him and it was full on pouring rain outside right now. The alleyway provided no coverage and Kuroko felt the small drops of rain hitting his body; he didn't feel all of them, and he didn't feel himself cold or wet, but he did feel something small tapping him. It made it hard for Kuroko to see with the raindrops falling in his eyes; it would be a miracle if he survived this.

Mirac- No, no, never again, hell no. Kuroko's anger flooded in again and he clenched his hands against the dirty asphalt; never again miracles. He didn't believe in miracles anymore, in fact all Kuroko wanted to do right now is kill all miracles. They shouldn't exist in the world; their existence was a sin. This was some pretty big thinking though for a poor chump about to die alone in the middle of a filthy, rat invested, garbage everywhere alleyway; a lot of big thinking.

The only thing that was keeping him conscious and alive though was that big thinking since he could barely move. So he planned and imagined how he would harm everybody, what ways he would torture them, how he would inflict the pain and humiliation that they had inflicted on him. His evil thoughts were so deep consuming all parts of his mind that he didn't seem to feel it when the rain stopped hitting him. He couldn't see that there was someone hovering over him, couldn't feel that he was started to move, get up, that someone was grabbing him. Kuroko wasn't even conscious anymore, simply passed out with his wild imaginations clouding his dreams as this stranger gathered him up and started walking away the alleyway with him in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

He was warm when he started regaining consciousness. It felt a lot different from the alleyway, a lot more comfy, a lot nicer smelling, and drier. He willed his eyes to open up and they did in a flash, his vision so blurry that Kuroko felt like throwing up. Everything was bright, spinning, his stomach was acting up trying to regurgitate everything, but he hadn't eaten anything in what felt like... ever, so there was nothing to throw back up.

He found it easy to move his hands and started clenching them open and close as he waited for his vision to return. His hands were clenching something really soft, a thick wool blanket it felt like. He moved around a little bit and realized he was lying on a bed. Whose bed? Was he in a hospital right now? Did someone call an ambulance? It didn't smell like a hospital, more like... Kuroko started sniffing. He smelled a cinnamon flavor, a lot of spices, and just this really calming scent in the air. Was a candle lit right now? Did that explain the calming scent? Or better yet, all the scents?

When his vision finally returned Kuroko looked around the room he was in. It certainly wasn't a hospital room, more like just a normal bedroom. He saw a mirror, two closet doors, a dresser, nightstand, some lamps, shoes and clothes all over the floor, posters of... he couldn't see that far yet to make them out. He was in a bedroom though, and judging by the color of the blankets which were a deep, dark red, and the clothing articles on the floor, it was a man's.

Slowly Kuroko willed himself to lean up, it taking every ounce of strength he had left in him. Everything came back awake and started screaming, his bones, his muscles, his flesh. His stomach hurt the most and he remembered being stabbed there before kicked repeatedly. How was he alive right now? Kuroko looked down at himself and saw a bandaged wrapped around his arms; he was wearing an oversized shirt that definitely wasn't his and a pair of basketball shorts that were tied tightly around him, probably to keep them from falling off.

Here's what he analyzed so far. He was in a man's house or apartment, home basically, with his wounds taken care of wearing clean clothes. Someone must have saved him from that alleyway where he was left to die, someone saved his life. Someone gave him the chance to continue on living. Kuroko wanted to meet this someone and thank him before leaving, started on his new life goal of getting revenge. If that someone wasn't here though he'd settle for stealing anything worth money before leaving; starting a new life wasn't cheap and he had nothing left in his name, not even the clothes on his back anymore.

Kuroko grabbed onto the nightstand and attempted to stand up, actually making it to his feet. When he took a deep breath pain shot through his stomach and he bent over, groaning lightly. Breathing was not an okay thing to do it seemed, but what about walking? He kept his hand steady on the nightstand as he took a step towards the door. It hurt, but it should have been hurting a lot more than it was. His savior must have gave him pain killers or something. Kuroko made it to the door holding onto everything on the way there, twisting the door handle and pushing it open. He was led let into a hallway, one way leading to a door wide open revealing the bathroom; the other way showed a couch and some decorations proving to be the living room. He started heading down over there, vaguely hearing conversations in the background.

When he made it there he saw that it was nicely decorated house. Everything had a light brown lumber feel to it, decorated in a forest green color. It wasn't a bachelor's pad, that was for sure. It looked too homely, but at the same time barely anything filled the room. It reminded Kuroko of his old home. He never had anything there either just in case he had to leave it at the drop of a hat, which was normal in his profession. This home was decorated a little more than that though, Kuroko saw paintings and far off pictures of people in frames. Maybe this man just didn't like having nice stuff?

The TV was the thing that was providing the voices running through his ears, the channel on a basketball game showing highlights. Kuroko was drawn to it for a second and walked over, resting and sitting down on the couch. After all that exercise, he needed a good resting. His breaths were short and fast, resting a hand on his stomach while the other one ran through his hair. He couldn't move again, not without help, not with all this pressure building up in him.

"Hello?!" Kuroko finally yelled out, wanting to know if anyone was really here or not.

His voice was all scratchy and rugged, so dry that it barely came out as a squeak. Kuroko cleared his voice and tried that again, ignoring the pain as he took a deep inhale of breath.

"Hello?!"

In return of his call out, Kuroko heard cursing and the banging of what sounded like pots and pans. There was the distinct sound of a glass breaking and Kuroko wondered if it would have been better to just sit here quietly and wait for someone to come back to watch TV. It was too late now though; there were loud footsteps coming from down the hall and Kuroko turned his head that way. In walked a man, just like Kuroko suspected, but it wasn't just a man.

This guy was huge, easily towering over himself and half of his old friends that he's sworn to kill, probably shorter than two or maybe even one. His expression was one of the business, scary and evil, the man's eyebrow- no, his eyebrows were split and a dark red color scrunching together making him look super pissed off. Kuroko's eyes wandered up to his vibrant red colored hair and wondered how natural all of that was; it was sure an eye catcher. If he dressed up in a nice pressed suit, he could have easily been a part of the business. Easily. The way this man held himself, presented himself, there was just an air around him that said "don't fuck with me," that Kuroko was really enjoying.

That expression on his face vanished though and was replaced with something else, making all of Kuroko's previous statements vanish with it. His face softened staring at him and he sighed out gently, a small mixture of a smirk and smile appearing on his lips as he stared. Kuroko was confused for a second, wondering if that expression was for him or not? It made him not look as scary as he was before and actually pretty handsome.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up; you must be doing alright if you're moving around." The man said to him, his voice dark and deep.

Definitely would have fit right in with Kuroko's line of work. Perfect. He would have started as a lowly solider, but Kuroko would have taken a liking in him just like he was doing now and brought him up to higher status. With a man like this guy being his light they could have done a lot of work together; he was like his previous light to his shadow. Kuroko blinked, shaking his head from these thoughts. He couldn't think like that anymore, he didn't work like that anymore.

"Were you the one who saved me?" Kuroko asked, getting straight down to business.

The man in question blinked and nodded his head, "yeah; I was taking out the trash and-"

"Thank you for that, you saved my life. Now if you can just please return my old pair of clothes I'll be out of your home and out of your way." He interrupted.

"Now hold on a second, you're in no condition to be going anywhere!" His savior told him.

It wasn't like Kuroko could go anywhere right now; he could barely feel his feet. The man talking to him didn't know that though and rushed over, standing in front of him, honestly thinking he was about to waltz out of here.

"I don't wish to be of anymore bother to you."

"Trust me, if I didn't want you bothering me then I would have left you for dead on the street. Now you don't have to go right now, I don't mind having you as my guest for a few days to get back on your feet."

That would have been truly wonderful. Kuroko wondered if God was on his side about killing miracles since he sent this mir- this man to his rescue. He nodded and leaned back into the sofa, resting his eyes close.

"If you insist."

He heard chuckling and peeked open an eye, seeing the man grin.

"Wow, that easy? You sounded so determined there, I thought I might have to do some more talking."

"You are right, I am in no condition to be going anywhere. Since you're offering I'm simply accepting. Thanks for your kindness..."

"Kagami Taiga," Kagami introduced himself holding out a hand.

Kuroko reached out his hand and grabbed it, liking the firm shake Kagami was giving him. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I understand if you don't want to talk about what happened, if you're hungry though I just finished making lunch."

There was a silence before Kuroko took a deep, shaky breath. He grunted lightly when he sighed out and opened his eyes, nodding his head twice.

"Please."

Kagami gave him a short nod in return and walked over to the coffee table, picking it the remote up and placing it beside Kuroko before leaving the living room. How long had it been since Kuroko's watched TV? He picked up the remote and started pushing random buttons, looking for the news channel. He felt so incredible... normal at the moment.

There was no news reports about anything out of the ordinary in their city, nothing about him in it; figures, miracles liked working in secrecy and keeping everything as down low as possible. So what was he doing now? Letting himself rest his head for a few days seemed like a good start, no more than three, as he got his grand scheme in plan and got back on his feet. Kagami Taiga... he could have been using him, but Kuroko didn't know for what. No one knew about him, he was a shadow, so maybe he really was doing this out of the goodness of his heart.

Why was he at his personal home though instead of at a hospital? That was the part that stumped Kuroko, along with other questions that he would get the answer to as soon as Kagami returned back into the room. His eyes scanned for something, anything to protect himself with just in case there was something Kuroko didn't like about him. On the coffee table was a bunch of letters, a letter opener sticking out from under them. It was really his lucky day, Kuroko smirked lightly reaching for it. He slipped it in his oversized sleeves and played the part of simply watching TV until Kagami walked back in carrying a tray.

"I made curry, hope you like it; then again I've never met someone who hasn't liked curry." Kagami said placing the tray over his legs.

The scent had Kuroko's mouth watering; he licked his lips to prevent it from slipping down his chin. It was a beautiful looking lunch, the rice a brilliant white color while the curry topping was steaming hot and full of life and color with square shaped carrots and potatoes peeking out. There was a tall glass of water next to his meal and Kuroko reached for that first, nearly drinking the whole cup in one gulp. Kagami left the room and came back with a pitcher of water and his own tray of food, sitting down on the couch as far away from Kuroko before he started eating.

Kuroko took a spoon full and licked the curry topping, letting the flavor settle in his mouth as he checked for any added ingredients to the mixture. Just because he was out of the job didn't mean people still didn't want him dead; he couldn't be too cautious. He didn't taste poison though or anything of the sort, but something delicious bursting with flavors that Kuroko had no idea just plain curry could taste like this. He stopped himself on the first bite, waiting to see if anything would kick in, before he couldn't help but gorge himself on the meal.

The plate was empty in a matter of seconds along with his glass drink and Kagami chuckled lightly to himself.

"Seconds?" He asked getting up, grabbing his tray of food.

Kuroko nodded and Kagami disappeared, going back for seconds twice before Kuroko was satisfied and filled with food. He yawned out loud and settled down on the couch, closing his eyes. For some strange reason, he let his guard down so easily and fell asleep right then and there on his couch. It took quite a while for Kagami to notice, but when he did he simply picked up the sleeping man and walked back to his room, settling him back on his bed. There was a clinking sound on the way there, after Kagami got him all settled he back tracked a little and saw his letter opener on the ground.

He looked back at Kuroko and scrunched his eyebrows together. Did he have this on him? For what purpose? To protect himself from him? Well duh, of course Kuroko would still be wary after simply waking up in his home, only being told his name and nothing more. Kagami walked back to the room and placed his letter opening on the nightstand beside his bed, hoping Kuroko would see it when he wakes up.

He wanted the man to be comfortable and not feel scared or anything of the sort being around him, and if holding a weapon made him feel that way, then Kagami would allow it. He didn't want Kuroko to leave so suddenly, without the chance of getting to know him, without the chance of knowing more about him. Kagami stared down at his sleeping guest and felt this overwhelming need of something he didn't know; he couldn't explain the feeling. The thought of Kuroko Tetsuya leaving though made his stomach go into knocks and his head feel dizzy. It was exactly like when he first came across him.

He was just about to get off work, five more minutes left to go on the clock, when his boss ordered him to take out the garbage before leaving. Kagami was going to do just that, grabbing an umbrella and using it to shield the raindrops as he left out the back where the dumpster was with his tied up bags of trash in his hands. He didn't see the man lying in the middle of the alleyway at first, his back facing against him, but on his way back to the door he was in plain sight.

Kagami thought it was just a dead person lying in the alleyway, a trail of blood sliding down the ground towards the street. He rushed over to check if the person was still alive or not, and when he saw him... Kagami didn't know how to describe it. It was like... he's never seen another person before, another human being and was staring at one for the first time ever. The sight was something to behold, the man was covered in blood and cuts, there was bullet wounds and slash marks all over his clothes, and bruises on the skin that showed, but something in Kagami told him that he was handsome.

He had knelt down and cupped the dying man's, or dead man's, cheek, stroking it with him thumb feeling how soft and cold he was. He couldn't help but trail his hands up to the spiky patch of hair he had on his head, the brightest and softest blue color he's ever seen before in his life. Like adding only one drop of blue paint to a paint can filled with white and stirred; that's how bright his hair was. After an uncomfortable amount of time of just touching his hair, Kagami realized that the man was still breathing, his chest slowing moving up and down, but just barely. Without a second thought Kagami had grabbed him and the rest was history.

Here they were now, inside of his home safe and sound, and hopefully after a couple of days, completely well.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

When Kuroko woke up the second time in that home, he wasn't as surprised as he was before. He recognized the room he was in and remembered where he was, or at least whose home he was in. He got up with much more difficulty than before, his bones and muscles screaming in protest as he swung his legs off the bed. He noticed two things sitting on the nightstand beside him.

One was two pills and a cup of warm water, which Kuroko swallowed down and drank desperately.

The second was the letter opener just in plain sight for him.

He didn't remember placing it there last night, so Kagami must have found it on him and put it there. Why hadn't he taken it back? Or did he just really not think anything about it? Kuroko reached for it and tucked it under his shorts this time, to make sure it didn't fall out again, then waited for the pills to kick in before attempting to move around. It wasn't as unbearable as yesterday and he found it easy to walk around the apartment without needing to hold onto things. He opened the door and walked down the familiar hallway, not a single thing out of place. He headed towards the washroom first to relieve himself, washing his face and gargling his mouth with mouthwash since there wasn't an extra brand new tooth brush anywhere around the sink.

There was a snoring sound coming from the living room as Kuroko headed over there; it was coming from Kagami who was lying on the couch dead asleep with the blankets kicked off. It was the most peculiar sight; the couch was obviously way too small for him to fit on, but somehow he was making it work. A small smile tugged on Kuroko's lips as he watched him.

What time was it right now? Would it be rude to wake him? They weren't able to talk yesterday, so there were still tons of things Kuroko wanted to know, not to mention he was hungry as well. He was out like a light though, so this could also be the perfect opportunity for Kuroko to rob him blind and escape.

Such an innocent expression was on his face though as he snoozed away and Kuroko wondered, if at one point in his life, did he ever have this kind of expression on him? He reached out to touch Kagami's face, trailing his finger down his cheek. It was such a soft caress, Kagami stopped snoring and instead started mumbling to himself, moving around to the touch. Kuroko pulled his hand back away and stared at him from over the couch.

"Kagami."

…

"Kagami."

There was a soft hum as he moved around again. Kuroko reached out again and started tapping his forehead gently.

"Kagami, Kagami Taiga," he repeated.

Kagami's eyes flashed open and Kuroko shivered, seeing blood red eyes just staring at him, consuming him, running over his face. How hadn't he noticed his eyes before? So sharp and determine, almost like cat's eyes or something more powerful, staring him down in his dizzy state. Had they really been so red before? The exact color of red, or maybe even darker? This man must have worked in his business before, and if not, than in a past life which would explain the look in his eyes.

The expression of panic from getting woken up disappeared when he saw Kuroko's face and a loud yawn escaped Kagami's lips.

"Kuroko," he mumbled out tiredly.

"Sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry about it; is there something wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen?" Kagami asked in a panic, leaning up from the couch as he faced his guest.

His concern was amazing and filled Kuroko with wonder on why he was acting so frantic and worried about the man he saved and barely knew. It was strange, but it made Kuroko drop some of his walls as he lowered his shoulders from a defensive poise.

"No, no I'm fine. I just had some questions for you, that and I'm a little hungry and didn't know if I could use your kitchen or not." Kuroko told him.

Kagami blinked and sighed out in relief, getting up from the couch. The blanket that was barely on him in the first place completely fell off now revealing Kagami wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. His muscles were amazing, sharp and large, slick and in great shape from not only his chest, but back as well as his shoulders and arms, his leg weren't in bad shape either. He was in the condition Kuroko always aimed to be in, but always failed miserably. He thinks he was ogling, he was sure he was ogling, so Kuroko turned his head away and cleared his voice.

"Right, of course. Do you just want to go right at it? Or should I make food first? I'm pretty sure I need a shower, so maybe-"

"Don't worry, take care of yourself first. I'll just be in your kitchen looking for a cup of coffee; take your time." Kuroko nodded at him before heading down the hallway he hasn't been down before.

He heard footsteps behind him and when Kuroko entered the kitchen... he didn't think kitchens usually looked like this. His kitchen was this small place, a pot, a single pan, a stove and oven, just the smallest, most basic things ever needed for a kitchen. Walking into Kagami's though, it was stocked with all sorts of utensils and cooking wear, things Kuroko has never seen before and didn't know what some of them were. It was also stocked well with food and fruits covering his counters and out in plain sight. Whoever Kagami Taiga was, he really had his cooking life together. While Kuroko was frozen in the enter way, his eyes wandering around as he tried to grasp this kitchen; Kagami walked passed him and started pressing buttons on his coffee machine.

"When it beeps that means the coffee is ready; I'm going to be taking a quick shower before I cook us breakfast." He said and then left.

Kuroko didn't even get the chance to respond; he walked into the kitchen and started looking for a coffee mug, spotting one on the dish rack. It was a plain white mug with no designs on it whatsoever, kind of boring. He walked over to the coffeemaker and watched the timer tick down, waiting for his morning coffee to be ready. He took another look around the kitchen and wondered if all kitchens looked like this for normal people, either that or if all kitchens at restaurants looked like this. He certainly cooked like he was a chef, so this would explain the state his kitchen was in.

Without his noticing the timer started going off and Kuroko awoke from his daydream, turning around. He poured himself a cup of coffee and walked over to a bar stool in the kitchen next to a counter, placing his cup down as he sat down. He held the mug with both hands and took a long sip, bitterness mixed with some type of spice hitting his tongue.

Kagami wasn't long with his shower; about half way through his cup he came in with dripping wet hair, some clothes under his arms, and a first-aid kit. Kuroko placed his mug on the counter while Kagami did the same with all of his things.

"Would you mind taking your shirt off? I think you need new bandages," Kagami explained himself.

Kuroko nodded and took his shirt off, flinched as it went over his shoulders. He looked down at the state he was in that he didn't bother to check before and noticed his entire stomach area wrapped up, the right side of his chest as well, bandages over the left, and more bandages covering his arms. Slowly Kagami started with his right arm first and started unwrapping the bandages.

"So are you a doctor?"

Kagami snorted, "me? Yeah right, like I'm smart enough to be that. I'm just a chef's apprentice at a local restaurant near my apartment."

So he was a chef, "oh. I wondered if you were a chef or not with the way you cooked; that was the best curry I've ever tasted."

"Thanks for the compliment," Kagami said pouring some alcohol on a cotton swab.

Kuroko prepared for the worse and continued with the conversation, "so if you're not a doctor, how did you know how to wrap up my wounds?"

"I had a friend do it for me; he's studying to be a doctor in med-school and was more than happy to practice on you. Sorry, he might have actually killed you if he had done something wrong."

"Not like I would have lived if you would have just left me there," Kuroko shrugged and flinched when the alcohol touched his bare cut.

"Sorry. Anyway I thought... I thought you might not want to go to a hospital, so he was all I knew to try and help you."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because of your wounds. They were way too much for a simple street fight, I thought they might have been gang related and hospitals report that sort of things to the police and it would have been a huge hassle and I hope I wasn't thinking too highly of myself doing such a thing."

"No, you're right; about not wanting to go to the hospital part though, I didn't get these wounds from a measly gang fight though."

The question was right on his tongue, Kagami swallowed it down though as he started re-wrapping his wounds. Kuroko had to give him credit for his self restraint.

"So you found me in the middle of an alleyway and just took me home and helped me? If you thought I was in a gang, why help me? Didn't you worry about your own safety? Or what I might have done to you when I woke up?"

"Not one bit; all that consumed my mind was that you needed my help and that I hoped you were able to wake up soon." Kagami told him.

"You're really a trustworthy person Kagami; you don't see that quality in people anymore."

"Well, was I wrong about that?"

Kuroko stared into his eyes and moved his arm, digging under his waistband for the letter opener he hid there. He placed it on the counter next to the first-aid kid and nodded his head.

"You weren't wrong, I won't hurt you Kagami. Not after helping me like you have."

"And you don't have to worry about me harming you Kuroko; I would never lay a single finger on you," Kagami said with much more emotion and softness than he wanted to.

Kuroko was quiet as he prepared his next set of questions, sucking in deep breaths when Kagami started working on his chest area.

"How long have I've been asleep? What day is this?"

"I picked you up two days ago around the afternoon; you slept all night and part through the morning waking up around lunchtime yesterday. You went right back to sleep after eating and woke up again today; it's May 13, around 12 in the morning right now." Kagami answered looking back at the clock on the wall.

Kuroko nodded; two days since his betrayal. He didn't expect to get his revenge so quickly, so two days rest was nothing. He told himself three days rest yesterday, should he be counting that first day though when he was passed out? Maybe, if he didn't feel up to it tomorrow.

"I've about finished up; there were bruises on your legs so I used this cream to help them heal. You can put it on yourself if you want too; I also brought you a change of clothes. Sorry to say none of your wounds are closed yet so you can't wash off." Kagami explained.

"I can do it, thank you Kagami," Kuroko said reaching for the pair of clothes.

He put on his fresh clean shirt and tugged his shorts down, letting them hit the floor. His legs were black and blue all over, a sight that almost had Kuroko gag. His legs should have been broken, he remembered them getting stomped on and shot at once or twice, and yet somehow they had managed to hang in there. Kuroko grabbed the cream and sat back down on the bar stool, rubbing it over his bruises.

Kagami stared at him for a minute before turning away suddenly, walking over to the sink to wash his hands. He started going through his refrigerator to start on breakfast, planning to make a simple omelet for them.

"Just a reminder Kuroko, you can stay as long as you need to recover. I don't mind having you over at all." Kagami said breaking eggs into a bowl.

"You're too kind Kagami, but I can't accept. Maybe I'll stay for another day, but then I'll be out of your hair."

"You don't have to; I don't mind."

"But I do." Kuroko told him.

Kagami stopped mixing his eggs for a short second before sighing out, starting the mixing process again. Kuroko stared at his legs, all his bruises he noticed covered in this white cream. He closed the jar and wiped his hands off on his old shirt before sliding his new pair of shorts on, trying them up tightly so they wouldn't slip off.

"You can borrow my phone to call whoever you need to pick you up, and I don't mind dropping you home and getting you back settled either. Whatever you need Kuroko."

His hand jerked as he tried folding up the old clothes and ended up knocking the first-aid kit on the floor. Its contents spilled all over the floor and Kagami looked up from his bowl, staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I'll pick it up right now." Kuroko mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, it's hard for you to bend over with wounds like those, right?" Kagami asked placing his bowl on the counter.

He bent down and started gathering everything up, placing it all back neatly in the kit. When he stood back up to place it back near Kuroko, the expression on the boy's face threw him for a loop.

"Kuroko?" He called out.

Kuroko blinked and hummed, focusing back on him.

"Do you- is there a problem?" He asked.

Kuroko shook his head; there really wasn't a problem. Kuroko just didn't have any place to go to after Kagami's apartment. All his safe houses weren't only his, but his comrades as well. Nothing was his alone and all his things, everything he owned, all of his money, everything was back at his business which he nearly got killed at. There was no way he could risk going back there, and if he somehow did, he was sure all his presence was wiped clear of.

He was really starting at the bottom with his new life.

No other way to look than up though.

"Do you have anyone you want to call right now?" Kagami asked, fishing in his pockets for his phone.

"I have no one to call."

Kagami froze for a moment.

"So you live alone? Are you going to need a ride home? I don't mind giving you one-"

"I don't need a ride, I don't know quite myself where I'm going to be heading yet honestly." Kuroko said, staring at his hands.

He started rubbing his fingers, like he would often do when deep in thought. Obviously making some quick cash would be first; he'd have to rob someone as soon as he left then lay low at a hotel until he gathered some of his contacts that he had hidden from his business associates. After he was nice and settled and more than well prepared, that is when Kuroko would start his assassination spree.

"Do you- have you no place to go back to?" Kagami asked, his eyebrows furrowing together as he didn't understand.

Kuroko didn't say anything.

"If that's the case then why are you leaving? Stay Kuroko, you can stay here until you can get back on your feet. Have you nothing left?"

"Everything I had got taken away from me; I can't go back there. Worry not though; I plan on getting it all back soon. It's just going to be a while until I have the strength too." Kuroko told him.

From what it sounded like whatever home Kuroko was from he was kicked out of. Was it a roommate? Or girlfriend? Maybe even boyfriend? Is that why he looked so beaten and bruised? Because he was literally kicked before he got kicked out? That wasn't sitting right with Kagami; he reached out and held onto Kuroko's shoulders.

"If you need help getting back into your place Kuroko then I will help you. Did someone kick you out of there? Are they the reason you look like this?"

He didn't even think of it, but a plan started appearing inside of Kuroko's mind before he started willing it. Kagami Taiga, this kindhearted person, was really trying to go the extra mile and help him. So what if Kuroko allowed him to with his mission? He knew he couldn't get very far in it with some of the skills his targets had compared to his own, he would need allies, and Kagami was in the perfect condition to be of use. Would he go for it? No, of course not, he was a normal everyday person with a normal, everyday job. So what if Kuroko changed it up a little bit? Made it sound like something else? He already knew who he would target first, the person he knew would have the least guard on him. If Kagami could help him get at least one then... then that would be a very, very good thing.

"Yes," Kuroko said before fully thinking about the plan.

Kagami's eyes sharpened and started flaring, Kuroko liking that look in his eyes.

"Where are they? What's the address to your apartment? I can go there right now and get your things for you." Kagami told him.

"It's not that easy Kagami, my roommate-" a roommate wouldn't beat the life out of you and kick you out, abandoning you on the streets like Kuroko was, "and boyfriend, he- he- he's apart of a gang."

Kagami's eyes widened a little bit before they lowered, "I thought you said this wasn't a gang fight?"

"It wasn't; he caught me trying to leave him and packing my things. Afterward he went crazy when I tried to break up with him and got his underlings to rough me up a bit; I think he ordered them to kill me, they must have not realized I was dead yet when they dumped me off."

His lie was just pouring out of him and making so much sense with each other. Kuroko was truly a good bullshitter. Kagami's hold on Kuroko got tighter as he continued to listen to the story.

"Our home, it's well guarded, and he isn't just like some low level gang member, but apart of a high class yakuza. It's not going to be easy going in there without a plan, which I'm trying to come up with right now. I don't know how I'm going to survive really without any of my belongings or money; it was all at that place."

"With me; that's how. I wasn't lying Kuroko when I said I'd help you. I won't let you go back there without me protecting you."

And just like that, it was that easy. Kuroko looked up at the determined look in Kagami's eyes and slowly wondered if the reason Kagami was helping him so desperately like he is was perhaps because he had a small crush or infatuation with him. Maybe he was simply attracted to Kuroko and was hoping to get something out of helping him so much?

…

It was a small price to pay for extracting his revenge on those five who screwed him over. Kuroko would willingly and gladly give his body over to Kagami if it meant him helping him. To check his theory, Kuroko raised his hands and placed them over Kagami's that was on his shoulders. He rubbed them gently and smiled kindly, staring up at the man.

"Thank you Kagami; you don't know how much that means to me."

The man gulped, nodding his head as his cheeks heated up in the slightest. So it might have been true, Kuroko didn't know for sure yet. Maybe he should just come out and ask?

"Why did you save me back then Kagami?"

Kagami blinked, "isn't it obvious? I couldn't just leave you there to die."

"Why such care though? You cared about me, worried for me, and now you're willing to risk your life to help me, why? If there's no reason or if you don't want to tell me, I understand, but if there's anything," at here Kuroko rubbed his hands again, "I can do for you in return for helping me, just say the word."

Kagami gulped thickly and took that first step back, pulling his hands away. How could he explain it? How when he first saw Kuroko he wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms tightly and never wanted to let go? How when he first saw those icy blue eyes after dreaming about what color his eyes would be, that his heart melted and did flips as they stared at him? That all he wanted to do in his life right now was make sure he was taken care of and good? How he wanted to kick his ex-boyfriend's ass for ever touching such a beautiful and tiny man? How he had no problem and wanted nothing back from him because- well because...

He couldn't explain. He couldn't explain any of it; he didn't know how to or even begin to explain anything having to do with him.

"Stay," Kagami mumbled, getting lost in those icy blue eyes begging for him to say something, "if you have no place to go, stay with me. I don't want you going anywhere, um- that is! I meant, until we go get your things, even after until you find a new place and job and get your life back together! I rather you stay here with me than in some hotel every night or something burning through your money, I don't mind at all. I want you to stay."

Kuroko blinked his eyes, that not going as expected. It was a simple enough request though, so he nodded his head slowly.

"Alright Kagami, I'll stay."

That smile broke something inside of him and luckily for him Kagami didn't give him that smile for long before he turned away and went back to cooking for breakfast. This man... he was really not to be underestimated, but there was nothing dangerous about him. Somehow Kuroko was able to get his first ally and he didn't even have to do anything or give anything up. He was sure Kagami wouldn't feel the same way after knocking off his first target, or well his 'ex-boyfriend' as he explained to Kagami. If he was going to use a lie, might as well live it out. Kuroko didn't have to worry about keeping that promise to him, just until he finished his first act of revenge. Maybe though, if he was able to kill him without Kagami seeing and somehow distract him, he could rest easy at Kagami's place for a while longer and maybe even have him help again! The idea was risky, but what did Kuroko really have to lose?

"When do you want to head over there? I don't have work for the rest of this week, so I'm free whenever you need me." Kagami said oiling his pan.

He needed a gun, several guns, but if he wanted to work around Kagami's schedule then one gun would be good enough with several rounds. He could get that easily from Hanamiya and he had no problem accepting a favor in return. He would need the generation of miracles schedule as well, which shouldn't be a problem either with how many other businesses watching them. He wouldn't be the first trying to kill them, he would be the first to succeed though. Luckily for him Kuroko had inside information as well knowing these miracles so well, practically like brothers. It would be easy to be able to jump him in his apartment building with barely any security, or maybe even while he was out on a bust, that would be even better. Taking all of this into account, it should take about-...

"Two days, I think I'll feel up to it in two days." Kuroko said.

He needed to get to a phone and call Hanamiya as soon as possible to get things ready.

"You don't need to go Kuroko, if this guy is as dangerous as you're making him sound then you're in no condition to-"

"Don't worry Kagami; we can go there when he's out at work so they'll be no risks at all. Besides, you're going to need a look out for other people walking by, I'll be right behind you." Kuroko said.

Perfect. Kuroko actually had some clothes over his place, he could just sent Kagami in his room while he went and exact his revenge, and even if they did it at a different location then Kuroko could always just plant clothes there and deal with him while Kagami packed away everything. His plan was unfolding nicely.

"I just don't want anything happening to you, that's all." Kagami mumbled to himself.

Kuroko didn't quite catch that as a small smile appeared on his lips, the pieces to his plan all coming together. It was so good, so amazing it was actually funny and he found himself wanting to laugh, which is something he never did in his line of business. Killing wasn't funny, but for some reason this death was funny.

Kise Ryota wasn't going to have a single clue on what hit him, and when he did, it would all be too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

"Here."

A box was thrown on the table right in front of Kuroko; he reached out for it and opened it up revealing a pitch black desert eagle along with three rounds and a silencer all tucked in neatly together. There was a small smile on Kuroko's face as he lifted it up, loading the gun and attaching the silencer on it. Kuroko's top favorite despite how flashy it was, one of the most powerful semi-automatic handguns in the world.

"Nine rounds, right?" Kuroko asked taking aim at the wall.

"Just like what you asked for," Hanamiya Makoto, one of the most well-known arms dealer in the Tokyo continent. He could get any weapon for any person, whether you ran the biggest gang in Japan or if you were just some two-bit punk from the street. As long as you had the money he could get it for you.

"I normally never ask for reasons, but with your conditions for the gun and even asking me for a weapon period, it has me very curious." Hanamiya asked, raising an eyebrow as placed a cigarette between his lips.

Kuroko was satisfied by how the gun felt in his hands and started taking it back apart, placing it back in its container.

"I'm sure you've heard I'm no longer connected with the Miracles."

"You were never connected with the Miracles in the first place though, Shadow." Hanamiya smirked.

"I'm planning on killing them, all of them. Don't worry about payment, after my revenge I'll take a couple of jobs to pay you back."

Hanamiya snorted, the cigarette falling out of his lips. He snorted again, before finally laughing out loudly right in front of him. Kuroko ignored his chuckles as he closed the case back up, placing it safely beside him as he waited for him to be finished.

"How am I ever going to get paid with that kind of death wish?! HAHAHAHAHA! I ain't never going to see my money! OH GOD! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hanamiya took a deep breath and wiped his tears away, grinning from ear to ear as he saw that determined look still in his eyes.

"Whacking off the Miracles though; I'd say that's payment enough for me. I'll provide you with whatever you need if you show me results about killing the Miracles; sounds like a good deal, right? God I'm such a saint," Hanamiya laughed getting himself another cigarette.

"Thanks Hanamiya, you've just taken a load off my mind. If that's the payment you want then it's guaranteed. Now, did Izuki past along to you the other information I need like I asked him too?"

Hanamiya was a little surprised, his eyes widening a bit as he blinked, "you're dead serious on this. Yeah, Izuki passed along the information. You're in luck, your first target actually has a mission close by here. The security there is a joke, should be the perfect chance... that is, if you can actually top a miracle."

Kuroko reached for the envelope Hanamiya was sliding towards him and nodded his head, standing up from his seat. He tucked it under his arms and grabbed the case, bowing lightly at Hanamiya.

"When I finish this job I'll be back for more."

"And I'll truly be looking forward to that. Good luck little shadow."

Kuroko left without another word, exiting the sketchy hideout and entering back on the street. He took a look around, deciding to finally start shopping like Kagami had wanted him too. It was an easy enough excuse to leave the apartment, Kagami had given him some money to go out and buy some more clothes. It took a lot of excuses for Kuroko to go by himself, Kagami had finally let him alone though with hopes of him coming back and not disappearing off.

He should have asked for armor. Kise's specialty was knives, he used guns as well, but more than not he was going to be fighting with knives against Kuroko if he wasn't able to get him off guard. He only recently thought about that. He couldn't wait for a few more days to recontact Hanamiya, he was just going to have to handle the situation with what he had. Kuroko walked into the closest men department store and bought a plain solid black shirt, a fluffy vest that could at least handle getting a knife tossed at him and making the wound not that deep, a pair of solid dark cargo pants, and a good pair of running shoes that he had to settle for gray and white since they didn't have just gray or all black.

Kagami had really given him too much money, especially for a stranger. Whatever change he had left he dropped it all in his bags and started heading back to his temporarily home. It was... around here somewhere. His apartment was on Makeshift Street which was... this street right here. Kuroko started walking down the street and saw how all the shops and people busy all around thinned out and it turned into a small, friendly neighborhood. Kuroko's never been to this part of Tokyo before, it really was a nice looking place.

Kuroko saw Kagami waiting outside of his apartment building, for him maybe? He wasn't smoking or checking his mailbox or anything like that, maybe he was just enjoying the scenery or wanted fresh air?

"Kagami?" He called, glad that he decided to ditch the briefcase and stick his weapons in his clothing bag wrapped up in the vest.

Kagami learned up and over, seeing Kuroko walking down the street. He jogged over and met him on the way, offering to hold his bag.

"Don't worry, I have it," he said holding the bag behind his back, "thanks though. Were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah, I was worried that you wouldn't know how to get back or get inside," Kagami told him.

"You gave me a key and a map." Kuroko said holding them both up.

"Yeah..."

Kuroko chuckled lightly to himself and smiled, "thanks though. Could you perhaps get the door?"

Kagami grinned and nodded his head, "of course; I made us lunch."

"I didn't spend a lot, the change is in my bag. Thank you for that, I'm going to pay you back someday." Kuroko told him.

"Don't worry about it at all Kuroko, I was actually worried I didn't give you enough." Kagami said holding the door open to him.

"More than enough actually, what floor again?" Kuroko asked walking into the elevator.

"Three," Kagami told him following after.

"Tonight; my ex isn't going to be home. Does that work for you? If not-"

"No, no, that's fine!" Kagami told him, "tonight is perfect, the sooner the better right?" He asked.

Kuroko smiled and leaned over, running his hand down Kagami's shoulder. He reacted exactly like he thought he would, a small blush and a big smile. So he did feel something towards the man; how far did that attraction go though?

"Thank you very much Kagami, you're my hero."

Maybe hero was pushing it, but Kagami laughed so it was all okay and well. When they got into the apartment Kuroko went to take a shower while Kagami got lunch all set out for them. Behind the locked door, Kuroko pulled out his envelope and started looking at his information again. He's already given it a look before, he just wanted to double check everything for tonight.

Kise Ryota had gotten a job to kill an upcoming gang leader on the rise to power. Their boss always did hate letting small flies go so they can come and bite them back later; it was no surprise to Kuroko for this mission. He pulled out the scaled map and spread it out on the floor, taking in every single detail large and small.

His target was going to be in an abandoned crack house, one the gang leader was planning on refurbishing and getting up and running again. It says the target was going there to check the place out, minimal security, only reason he's going at night so he doesn't draw in anyone's attention on why people are loitering in that area. Real simple, Kise must be thinking the same thing.

Kuroko reached for his gun and started setting it all together as he thought up his plan. There was a large enough area that his target was sure to go into, and knowing Kise, he'd probably kill all the guards before going after the guy. At that moment when he's killed him and has that sense of a job well done was where Kuroko was going to sneak out and pull his trigger. He had enough rounds just in case he missed, and if by some miracle Kise got away- no, Kuroko was going to kill miracles.

There weren't going to be miracles tonight.

He nodded his head and started stripping, heading into the shower to wash himself off. That place was a dump, Kagami wasn't going to believe that he lived there. Maybe Kuroko could have him wait somewhere, in one of the rooms, outside or something. If anything Kagami could be casualty...

Casualty... no, what was more important? Revenge or Kagami? Kuroko hardened his eyes and his heart, knowing the answer. He was going to do anything and everything physically possible to get back at those miracles.

Even if it meant screwing over his allies.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

Knifes were all set, emergency gun locked and loaded. Kise gave himself a once over and poised in the mirror, thinking of himself as the sexist assassin there was alive. Soon he'd be the best assassin too, much better than that jerk Aomine. Thinking about him started making his blood boil and Kise pouted as he started heading out for the job.

This was not the time to be thinking about him, Kise needed to be in the zone for this job he was about to pull... then again he really didn't. This job was an insult to his skill; why on earth was his boss making him pull this? Jobs like this should have gone to Kuro-...

Kise took a deep breath and cleared his mind, leaving his hideout. He saw his target walking into the building a few seconds ago and thank goodness for that because hiding out in this piss smelling rat invested building right across the street from the other building was really started to get to him. His hands started twitching as he leaped through the alleyways, rounding the street and making it to the building through the back. He crouched and laid wait, looking for the first set of guards. After a couple of minutes none of them appeared; boy was his target an amateur.

"Don't you know to keep a patrol no matter where you are?" Kise asked himself as he got up from the ground and started running into the building.

He leaped up, grabbing onto a pole sticking out of the building and hoisted himself to the window on the second story with ease, slipping through the shards of glass sticking awkwardly out and finally made it in. The building had several sections to it, one side was just a wide open space with no second story, but metal stairs and a walkway so guards could peek and watch through the windows which was what Kise was standing on now. There was an open area that left to the other side, there entering the real second story where all the rooms were at.

Kise saw his first targets on the first story just walking around, guns in hands. There were two; he grinned as he pulled out two knifes. His eyes scanned around for places to hide the bodies, finding dozens of broken crates, a broken down and rusted car, and a few metal containers scattered around. With those places in mind, Kise gave a glance at the doors as he flung his knives out.

One struck the guy right in the back of his neck, the other straight in the heart. The two tumbled down without a single sound and Kise grinned to himself, jumping down from the second story. He quickly ran over, pulling out his knives and picking up the bodies, deciding to hide them behind the broken crates. The blood that dragged matched the other blood marks on the ground, Kise messed with it a little running his shoes and dragging it all around so it would look less suspicious.

How many had walked in with him again? Kise shrugged as he started heading into the other building, following the voices coming from inside. It was harder to get a reading on them, because their voices echoed in this old building, but not impossible. Kise finally found them and peeked around the corner, seeing two more goons before he saw his target talking and leading them around sprouting some nonsense.

Kise tossed his knife in the air and caught it over and over, just waiting. Lying in wait for an opportunity; of course he could just run in there now and kill them all, but where would be the fun in that? Nothing really, Kise liked playing with his food. He grinned and really treated this like a game, waiting for one goon to spread out just enough before he leaped and showed up behind him, covering his mouth with his arm and letting him struggle for one second before slicing his throat. The first goon he just dropped, letting him fall lifeless on the ground with a sneer. The second one was more fun; the other two were climbing down the stairs with no idea that the third steps of footsteps was Kise instead of their partners.

His target walked down the hallway to the large clearing on the other side of the building; his bodyguard behind him wasn't so lucky. Same treatment, slit throat, but Kise hid him this time and ran away, watching from a distance and grinning madly to himself.

"And eh- hello? Guys? What the fuck, hello? Where is everybody?!"

Kise couldn't hold back his chuckles. His target heard and pulled out a gun, looking all around. He started shouting and firing off warning shots; such an idiot. Only cowards did that; Kise stopped leaning against the wall and sprang into action.

He didn't bother hiding himself and ran right up to him, watching him yell out in shock and fall to his knees. This man was truly an idiot. He started firing shots, Kise dodging all of them as he threw his knife to his chest. Not deep enough to kill, but enough cause him some pain. He watched as his face scrunched up in pain and blood ran down his lips, the gun slipping from his fingers.

"I win!" Kise sang like a little child, jumping up and landing on the knife he just threw into the man, pushing it inside deeper and ultimately killing the man.

Kise started dancing and laughing, poising at the good work although no one could see him. Too easy, way too easy. Maybe if he told his boss how good he did on this mission, he would give him something more-

"FUCK!" Kise screamed out jumping back.

He didn't hear the shot, must have had a silencer on it, but it hit him. Luckily, or not so luckily, it hit him right in the arm. Kise could barely move his right hand nor his fingers; the bullet was stuck in his flesh. There was another shot and it landed a hit on him again, grazing against his stomach. Kise growled out in frustration and ran for cover, reaching on of the metal containers and hiding under it.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THERE?!" He roared out, grabbing out his knife as he stabbed it into his arm and tried to dig the bullet out.

"No one but a phantom," a voice answered.

Kise's eyes widened, the sound of a bullet hitting the floor echoing through the room. He was afraid to peek out, not knowing where the shadow was going to be. That was impossible though, he- he was, he- he-

"You're dead." Kise said out loud.

"Exactly, nothing but a phantom."

There was another shot and Kise ran for another cover, hoping to get some knives in or at least spot whoever this fake phantom was, because it was impossible; he saw his crumbled up body. He saw the way he was just left before he was disposed of, there was no way-

Standing right in the middle of the light, making himself known, stood the phantom. Kise's widened, his hand going limp, the phantom in front of him flashing a cruel smirk before another shot was fired.

* * *

"Uh, so he lives here?" Kagami asked looking at this piece of shit building.

It matched the piece of shit neighborhood though, fitting right in. This certainly looked like a place where gangsters would be hanging out at, but living? Kuroko? Living here? It was certainly an upgrade from the apartment he was staying at with Kagami now.

"It looks better on the inside; come on." Kuroko said walking right in.

He was on the wrong side of the building, this is where he planned on ditching Kagami though. He stopped in front of a room that he knew had a different exit that led to the place he needed, turning around to face him.

"Just stand here and guard the door Kagami, although no one should be around. Keep quiet and I'll try and be as quick as I possible can, please," Kuroko added to the order at second thought.

Kagami looked at him with determined eyes and nodded his head, "you can count on me Kuroko."

"Thank you," Kuroko said before walking in, closing the door behind him.

He disposed of the backpack Kagami had given him to hold his stuff in and started running out of the room, planning on getting into position. He didn't know how long Kagami would just stand there and listen without hearing anything from him, so he planned on hurrying this up as soon as possible.

Kagami's eyes kept scanning down the hall. The more he saw the more he was delighted that Kuroko was no longer here, would no longer have to live here or ever return here. Kagami was going to protect him, he was going to make sure Kuroko never fell this low ever again. Just thinking about him living here made his blood boil, some part inside of him wishing Kuroko's ex-boyfriend would show up so he could give him a good left hook.

Ex-boyfriend... so, he swung that way. Kagami peeked behind him at the door and blushed lightly, shaking his head and focusing on the mission at hand right now. Was it good to know that Kuroko preferred guys? Yeah, a little. Did it pride Kagami that he was a guy? Yeah, immensely. He couldn't possible be thinking about this though right now, not when Kuroko was obviously grieving and troubled. He just got out of a bad relationship, he didn't want to jump straight into another one. So Kagami was going to be there until he got back on his feet, not that he was just going to jump him though! Or he was only helping because he was looking for something in return! No! Not at all! All Kagami wanted to do was help! Maybe not all he wanted, but-

Kagami grunted out loud as he ran his hands through his hair several times over. He decided to stretch his legs and walk down the hall a little bit, expanding his perimeter he had to look after. He looked down the hall one way then looked the other, his eyes widening at the other.

Someone was there, but on the ground and just... lying there. Did Kagami engage? He looked over down the hall before he tip toed over, planning on checking the guy out. He was dressed nicely, in a suit and everything... with a giant blood strain right in the middle as his neck was sliced open. Kagami gagged and held onto the wall for support, this being his first time seeing a dead body. He was dead; the man was dead. Kuroko wasn't lying, he wasn't playing, he was in this life and-

Kuroko!

Kagami's eyes widened as he ran back into the room, kicking open the door and looking around. He didn't see him, he didn't see any sign of him, and wondered if he had perhaps gotten the wrong door so he went kicking down the others. As he wasted time there was the sound of gunshots in the distance and Kagami's whole body went ridged.

Was that just-

Kuroko, where was he? Was that for-

Did it just-

A flashback of Kuroko just lying on the cold, raining ground, unmoving, blood pouring out of him appeared in Kagami's head. No, no, he really could be dead this time.

"No!" Kagami yelled running down the hallways, to where he heard the gunshots.

He didn't know where he was heading and started spiraling down some stairs, gasping as he saw his second dead body. Throw-up nearly came up this time, but Kagami swallowed it down as he looked around for Kuroko. Calling him out would be a bad idea, calling out could give away his position, but finding Kuroko was his priority. The staircase led him down a hallway with no other ways but back and forth. He started running forward and saw this clearing, poor lighting in the room as the flashbulbs kept flickering on and off.

He saw his Kuroko and let out a sigh of relief.

He also saw someone over his Kuroko, gun in hand, pulling back the safety as he prepared for his shot.

* * *

Kuroko didn't forget, he just didn't realize how athletic Kise really was. His shot fired was avoided as he bend backwards and fell back on his hand, doing a one-handed flip before jumping left and hiding behind the car Kuroko was hiding in earlier. He saw Kise ditching the two bodies and had his heart racing as he wondered if he would be heading over there; luckily for him he didn't, unlucky for him Kise was hiding there now.

His plan had failed, but he still held the upper hand... hopefully. Standing out in the open like this wasn't doing him any favors, Kuroko raised his gun up into the air and shot at the lights. Glass shattered on the floor as half of the area they were in was submerge in darkness. He started shooting at the other have, the glass breaking there, but not enough as the light flickered dully.

He cursed under his breath and went to reload his gun, his first rounds wasted. Not wasted, he was able to injure the miracle.

"Either you really are a phantom or else I'm dead!" He heard Kise yell out.

That idiot never knew how to keep quiet; Kuroko got a lock on his position and started heading over there.

"You're not dead, but you will be soon," he said sliding over with his gun aimed.

There was no one behind the car anymore; Kuroko quickly got up and started walking, aiming around as he looked. There was laughter before it was too late, a knife jabbing into ankle. Kuroko let out a wail and pointed down, shooting down at the hand that was sticking out from under the car. It quickly disappeared and he started moving, hearing knives getting hurled behind him. He hid behind the broken crates and started shooting back, knowing he wasn't hitting anything.

He stopped wasting bullets and let out a deep and shaky sigh as he reached for the knife sticking out of his ankle and pulled it out. He pocketed the thing, breathing heavily as he tried to get a hold on himself. He was in no position to be running around like this, and if they got into a fist fight there was no way Kuroko was going to survive. He got his gun ready and came out of cover, cursing when he saw a metal container flying towards his way. He jumped from his hiding space and that's where Kise ran forward and tackled him on the ground, slamming his hand down so the gun would fall out before kicking it far away.

"Kurokocchi! I thought it was you," Kise grinned sickly on top of him, greeting him like an old friend.

Kuroko glared and Kise pulled a knife, aiming right for his head. He grunted as he caught his hand, trying to hold him back as Kise's knife lowered slowly but surely while his other hand laid limp next to his side. If he was using his full strength, Kuroko wouldn't have been able to hold him back, but since he wasn't, somehow he was doing it.

"You were alive, that's amazing Kurokocchi! No one is going to believe that when I tell them, they are going to believe me telling them you're dead now though," Kise chuckled dropping the knife.

Kuroko moved his head as it fell down, landing right beside his head, and Kise brought his elbow across and smacked him right in the jaw the direction he was moving towards. If he hadn't taken so many painkillers before coming here, Kuroko was sure he would have knocked out right then and there. But he did though, and while Kise had the satisfaction of making that hit Kuroko pulled out the knife from his pants and stabbed it right into Kise's thigh.

Needless to say the blonde assassin jumped off real quick, howling in pain as he limped away. Kuroko rolled around and scrambled for his gun; he needed it, Kise was hurt, he could finish this right now.

Kise never liked using guns; he thought it was cheap and poor manners. The more skilled you were, the closer you could kill, so he thought knives were the ultimate killing weapon that showed not only skill, but experience as well. He knew several people who would disagree with him, but fuck those people. Now though, whenever he'd get a challenge and become super frustrated like he was now, that's when Kise would lose all sense and go haywire. Guns, knives, explosives, who the fuck cared as long as the fucker died?!

His golden eyes started glowing, his killer intent seeping out as he pulled his hidden gun from his ankle and started walking over to Kuroko scrambling on the ground. Before he could get up Kise kicked him down, rolling him over on his back and placing his foot right on his chest.

"Game over Kurokocchi, fuck you." Kise growled unlocking his gun.

His arms weren't long enough to smack the gun away, he could try smacking his foot but he'd have to dodge just when the gun shot or else he'd still get hit. Kuroko's heart started racing as he nearly saw his maker, Kise's eyes hell as he-

"Kuroko!"

Kise's eyes lifted and Kuroko sprung into action, smacking the gun with all his power and hearing it fly across the room. Kise cursed and pulled out a knife, Kuroko kicked him off though and started heading to his gun. He felt a knife land in his back and grunted, knowing it would have killed him if it wasn't for the fluffy vest he had on. He pulled that knife out and turned around, swiping the second knife Kise threw at him with his knife. Kuroko was sure about his knife skills; he wasn't bad, but he wasn't amazing like Kise. He held it securely in his arms and waited for Kise to throw again, dodging and tossing his right back at him.

Kise didn't dodge, running low on knifes to throw at Kuroko. He let it land right in his shoulder blade at his useless arm and pulled it right back out, dashing for him.

"Kuroko!"

Kise's eyes flashed towards Kagami for a second, seeing this monster running over, and tossed his knife at him. Kuroko's eyes widened and he let his guard down for a split second as he turned his head. He was prepared to sacrifice Kagami, he was prepared to just let him die and use him, so he didn't know why he sounded so panicky or why he completely looked away from Kise as he screamed out his name.

"KAGAMI WATCH OUT!"

What do you do when something gets thrown right at you so suddenly? Some people have the instinct to dodge the something, others have the instinct to block. Kagami was born and raised with that instinct to block, and raised his arm up to cover his face. The knife flew right into his flesh of his forearm and blood immediately started gushing out. It was nothing like getting cut with a chef's knife in the kitchen, Kagami had more than once had that experience. He couldn't possible calm down and bitch and complain about it though, not after hearing how desperate Kuroko sounded.

So Kagami man up, biting his bottom lip and ignoring the blade in his hand as he continued over to him. Kise thought he was done with the newcomer and saw the perfect opportunity to finally end the phantom, pulling out his last knife as he prepared to stab him. Kuroko quickly turned around and prepared, planning on grabbing his arms just like last time and immediately tossing him to the side as soon as he stabbed it down with momentum.

No one expected that left hook out of nowhere that hit Kise dead face in the cheek, sending him flying back off of Kuroko right when he made his leap. Kagami was panting, finally letting himself fall on his knees as he was next to Kuroko and in protecting distance now. Kuroko's eyes widened with amazement as he stared at Kagami.

"So that's the ex-boyfriend? I see why you broke up with him, he's crazy." Kagami grunted.

Ex-boyfriend? Kise wondered. He started barking out in laughter as Kuroko got up, dragging his feet to where his gun was. He finally reached it and aimed it at Kise, shooting the knife right out the palm of his hands. It went scattering across the room, but Kise was still laughing as he cradled his hand.

"I don't know where you dug him up Kurokocchi, that was truly unexpected though." Kise laughed up.

Kuroko limped over, gun loaded and ready. Kagami watched him as he went and stood up, reaching out for him and flinching.

"Kuroko? What are you doing? He's down, let's finish getting your things and get the hell out of here." Kagami told him.

"Sorry, was it Kagamicchi you called him Kurokocchi? Sorry Kagamicchi, but it seems my buddy here as got you misinformed. There isn't a single way in heaven, hell, or earth that's he's going to leave without-"

Kise didn't finish his sentence as Kuroko pulled the trigger. It was all silent and for a second, Kuroko didn't feel satisfied. Kise had used him as target practice for his knives, they were dyed red with his blood, so Kuroko aimed and took another shot. The body jerked then laid motionless; Kuroko's blood was still racing. He lifted up his good leg and stomped on his ex-teammates dead body, flinching when his messed up leg supported all his weight. That's what woke him up from his trance and made him calm down. He had done it; it was over.

One down, four more to go.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko was taking deep breathes, trying to gain back in control over them. He took a great, deep, long breath and sighed it all out before turning around and facing Kagami. His face was starstruck, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, his wounded arm completely forgotten about as the image of Kuroko, his Kuroko, pulling the trigger and killing somebody ran in his mind. Kuroko started limping towards him, stopping right in front of him when he got there and reached for his arm.

"I'm sorry," he apologized grabbing hold of the knife handle.

He pulled it out without warming and Kagami yelled out in pain, his whole arm going numb. Kuroko cut off his whole sleeve and abandoned the knife, using it as a bandage as he tried to stop Kagami's bleeding.

"I didn't try to get you involved, at least not at first. I'm sorry this is how I returned your kindness to me." Kuroko furthered apologized as he began wrapping.

"You- you killed him."

"It had to be done."

"Kuroko- why? Just because he beat the shit out of you and left you for de-OW!" Kagami hollered when Kuroko tied the bandage tight.

"It wasn't just him, but four more others, and they did just more than beat me Kagami. They took away my pride, my work, made it all a game and for that all of he needed to die, all of them need to die."

Kagami's whole image of Kuroko broke hearing him say those words. Those icy blue eyes that he thought was so sweet before were cold, dead inside as he down at him. Slowly though, they melted and turned back to those icy blue, the same eyes that smiled and laughed when they ate lunch together a few hours ago.

"Don't go to a hospital, just go back to your friend. A clean cut, a few stitches and you should be good. If you want to report me to the police, go ahead, I won't hold you against it. I can't stop now though and I'm sorry, but thank you for helping me Kagami. You have no idea how much that meant to me and... I won't be in your life anymore, don't worry. I wasn't lying when I said I won't hurt you; you aren't on my list."

Kuroko squeezed his arm in an affectionate matter before letting his fingers drag off. He turned away from Kagami and started limping off, planning on heading to Hanamiya. He killed Kise, the Golden Miracle, that would at least pay for the medical treatment and a night to crash, maybe even more. He sure hoped so on more.

A hand grabbed his wrist and by the way it was being held Kuroko thought it was to hold him down still while they stabbed a knife straight through his heart or a bullet right through his brain. He turned around and saw Kagami holding onto him, his eyes dead locked and determined as they stared deeply into his own. Was he going to try and stop him? Kill him himself? Kuroko didn't know, had no idea. Panic flashed before his eyes because he didn't know what to do; his gun was in his other hand, but he just told Kagami he didn't want to hurt him. If the knife showed though, he would shoot, he would kill-

"I wasn't lying either when I said I'd never lay a single finger on you." Kagami told him with a shaky voice.

Kuroko's eyes widened as he listened to him.

"I wasn't lying either when I said I'd help you, and protect you, and have you stay with me for as long as you want."

"Did you- did you not- not hear me? See me? I knew you weren't bright Kagami, but just in case you didn't get any of that, I'm a killer," Kuroko said waving his gun in the air.

"I know, I'm not that stupid," Kagami pouted, lifting up his nose.

Kuroko would have laughed it they were in any other situation, his lips did pull up into a faint smile though.

"I still want you to stay Kuroko, stay with me."

Kuroko didn't know if this was a joke or not, he couldn't risk it as a joke though and pulled his hand out of his grasps. He shook his head at Kagami before started to leave again, Kagami was stubborn though and cut him off, grabbing his hand and placing the gun directly on his temple.

"If you aren't going to stay with me, then kill me right here Kuroko. I'm not playing, I'm your friend. I want to stay and continue being your friend, I want to help and protect you."

"Why?" Kuroko whispered, his hand shaking now as he actually pressed it against Kagami's temple, "why are you saying this?! Why do you want to stay with me?! Why be my alley?! You know nothing, nothing! You'll just betray me-"

"No, I won't. I won't betray you Kuroko. I can't explain it, but I can't just allow you to walk away from me all on your own. You would have died if I didn't show up just now, if I let you walk away you could still die and I'd have no idea, I would have allowed that. I don't want you dead Kuroko, I don't want that."

He didn't understand. It could have been the stress from all this, the lack of blood he was feeling, the pain, or maybe everything combined, but Kuroko just collapsed and fell into Kagami, the gun hanging limply in his hands.

"I can hardly move," he mumbled.

"Don't worry, I have you," Kagami said affectionately as he wrapped his arms around him.

No explanation worked other than Kagami being deeply and utterly in love with him, and even that explanation had its faults. Kuroko has never fallen in love before, but he's heard about it and seen on movies and TV just how desperate and wild people go for it, because of it, what they would do to protect their love ones. A mother would kill to protect her children, a husband would kill to protect his wife, friends would kill to protect their family and friends; it seems Kagami could accept and forgive Kuroko's killing for love.

That deserved something, didn't it?

He was being carried in Kagami's arm, so he was in the perfect position. Kuroko leaned back and stared at the side of Kagami's head, placing his fingers under his chin and tilting his head towards his face.

"I love you Kagami," he told him before pressing their lips together.

Kagami immediately stiffened up and Kuroko took advantage of that, sliding his tongue easily into his mouth as he made-out with him desperately. This could work nicely too. If Kagami was actually in love with him, then he would be feeling it more knowing Kuroko felt the same way. He might actually let Kuroko stay even more now, and maybe even help him out. After seeing him today Kagami was just a being of raw talent; he'd be very useful to the fights to come.

So playing the love card was nothing but easy, hardly equivalent to what Kagami was going to be doing for him in the future. When he broke their kiss Kuroko smiled kindly and rested his head on his neck, pressing a soft kiss there as well before sighing out. Kagami slowly started walking again before he turned back to his pace, his hold on Kuroko tightening even more.

Worth it for his revenge.

Everything was worth it to kill those Miracles.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

Amazing. For someone in medical school, this Tatsuya Himuro person did a really good job wrapping up Kuroko's wounds. His stitch work was incredible as well as his bandage work; the work of a real professional. He was going to be a real good doctor someday...

Kuroko blinked and looked up, seeing two shadows in the other room. He didn't know what sort of relations Tatsuya Himuro had with Kagami, he really hoped it wasn't a romantic one though or else things would be awkward. It couldn't have been... no? Anyways, despite Kuroko's words of being just fine, Himuro had helped stitch up Kuroko first before moving onto Kagami, the two of them leaving the room for the operation.

Kuroko sat alone in what looked like the living room, just waiting for them to return. There was no pain echoing anywhere on him, he knew he couldn't function right with his foot though and couldn't move his shoulders too much or else the stitches on his back would reopen. He couldn't use his spying shadow skills even if he wanted to in his condition, and boy did he want to.

So Kuroko was stuck to his seat, taking a deep breath and sighing out as he leaned his head against the couch and closed his eyes. He could pick up on the conversation, small words that they yelled out and didn't really make a lot of sense without the other words with it. Near the end though.

"He's trouble!"

"Don't worry about him Tatsuya, my life is under control!"

"Under control? You call this under control?!"

If he was lecturing Kagami, then he must have been someone important. Kuroko frowned lightly to himself and sighed out, getting up from the couch. It wasn't that bad, it was going to hurt when the pain killers wore off though. Kuroko headed for the door and without another word just left, not bothering to close it fearing he wouldn't do it quietly enough. He headed for the elevator and waited for it there, entering inside and pushing the floor one button.

Would Kagami come after him? If he wasn't Himuro's something special then probably, yeah, probably meant a lot to him. Leaving was the best option for Kuroko right now since he did not want to stay and get questioned by that man or hear him try and convince Kagami of anything. He needed a doctor, a good doctor to take care of them. He was sure Hanamiya could do that for him; he was about to be doing a lot of things for him now in the future.

The elevator ping open and Kuroko walked out, limping out of the apartment building and standing right outside in the middle of the sidewalk. He had no idea where he was right now, no idea at all. The fresh air was really clearing his mind though. The sound of children laughing caught his attention and he turned his head, seeing a park across the street.

A park; it's been a while since he's been to one of those. Why not?

He started making his way over there, sitting down on the closest bench he saw with a great view of the water fountain. Kise Ryota was dead, the rookie member of the Miracles. They would just think that his target killed him or maybe another character; no one had witness Kuroko so he was safe working as a shadow. Once he got further up though, maybe even after killing one more miracle, that's when Kuroko would have to start being careful and watching his back, although he should be doing that now. One thing he didn't want to be doing though was looking behind his shoulders for very long, so that just left one answer.

Midorima Shintaro. The greatest sniper in all of Japan hands down. He would have to be the next one to go after, because having him aware of Kuroko's plans meant nothing but trouble. If caught off guard it would be an easy fight, just like with Kise... for the first few seconds when he was off guard. A skilled sniper with average skills in fighting hands on and up close. Once the distance between them was gone, Kuroko was sure he could handle Midorima and even Kagami...

Kuroko looked at the water fountain and sighed out, "Kagami."

"Kuroko?! Kuroko?! Kuroko!"

Kuroko turned his head and saw Kagami spotting him; he immediately ran over out of breath and stood right in front of him, panting.

"Where the hell did you go?! Why did you leave?!" Kagami asked.

How should he play this?

"I didn't meant to interrupted things with your boyfriend or cause you trouble, sorry. If I were to have known I wouldn't kissed you or confessed like that," Kuroko said, turning his head away to look guilty.

That would work.

"Boyfriend?! Tatsuya?! No Kuroko, hehehe, no, ugh no, Tatsuya is like a brother to me, he is a brother. He's nothing at all similar to a boyfriend or anything like that." Kagami told him, sitting down on the bench beside him.

Kuroko looked back at Kagami lightly, "he doesn't like me and he shouldn't; I nearly got you killed."

"Tatsuya is always worrying, you don't need to worry though. He doesn't control my life, only I can do that."

Or me, Kuroko thought to himself. There was a small silence between them as they both sighed out.

"I don't think you were in your right mind last night Kagami; you shouldn't have come after me. The path I'm about to walk down is a dark and dangerous one."

"And I understand that, or well sort off. These five guys, they really hurt you Kuroko, and you just want revenge against them. Is killing really the revenge though? Can't you just, you know, leave them in the state they left you in?"

"And have them kill me once they recover? I can't do that Kagami, it has to be death. I can't- this is something I just can't let go of or move on from. I'm sorry for acting on my impulses and-," Kuroko blushed here to add effect, "yeah. I must have been out my mind, I really thought you accept me and let me stay and-"

"You really meant that?"

Kuroko looked up and saw Kagami just staring at him, his eyes wide, his lips quivering, his whole body asking him for the answer. And even though he didn't clarify what he really meant, Kuroko knew it was when he confessed his love. He nodded his head shortly once, paused, nodded again, before finally speaking.

"I- when I first saw you, I knew there was something. I didn't act on it though, but when you showed me so much kindness Kagami, so much I've never felt before in my entire life I just- somehow, when I saw Kise about to kill you I realized... I loved you. Somehow you found your way inside of my heart Kagami and I just- I really, really just-" words failed him, because Kuroko didn't really know how to pretend to be in love.

Luckily for him Kagami understood when he paused; he believed the feelings Kuroko held were so strong and powerful he didn't know how to begin to explain them, just like for Kagami. He had been so shocked by his confession before, so stunned by the sudden kiss he couldn't believe it. He thought it was all a dream, he thought meeting Kuroko had been all a dream.

It hadn't though, it had been a wonderful reality and the reason Kagami was going so far for Kuroko was because he loved him as well. It was love at first sight, it was soul mate love, and the thought of Kuroko leaving and dying scared Kagami to the bones. He wouldn't be able to eat, sleep, function probably in life if Kuroko left him.

Which was why he was about to forgive and forget about his whole revenge plan, which was why he was... was he going to help? Seeing a dead body yesterday nearly made him throw up; could he actually help kill somebody? Kagami was a chef; a simple chef. He's never done anything like this before, at all, and just...

Staring at Kuroko, things just looked so simple. Nothing needed to be explained. Kagami reached out and cuffed Kuroko's cheek, lifting his head up. Kuroko stared at him with those beautiful icy blue eyes and Kagami couldn't help but lean over and kiss him. This time he kissed back, pressing their lips together, running his tongue over his bottom lip and nibbling lightly on it; he became the dominate one and pried his mouth open, letting his tongue run all over and battle with Kuroko's. This kiss left the two of them breathless, wanting more as they scooted over and clung to each other.

"I love you too Kuroko; I fell in love with you as well." Kagami gasped out, resting their foreheads together.

He didn't see Kuroko's sharp grin before it faded into nothing but a blank expression. His hands, that were clinging to Kagami's shirt, moved to wrap themselves around his neck and pull him in closer.

"Thank you, Kagami," he whispered.

Kagami smiled and hugged the man right back.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know about me, but I won't force you into anything. I won't make you help me, I don't even think I should allow it. I don't want your hands to become stained," Kuroko said pulling away.

He reached out for Kagami's hands and held them in his own, pressing his lips against them before he made them cuff his cheeks, "I don't want anything ever happening to you again."

Kagami's heart beat and he wanted nothing more than to kiss Kuroko again, pulling him close like they were before.

"We'll talk about it back home Kuroko; I don't... I don't want anything happening to you as well, so if I'm not there how can I ensure that that will happen?"

Kuroko tilted his head, "trust in my skills?"

Kagami chuckled, "I don't think you realize that I saved you last night."

"I had an idea in the bag, it might have killed me, but if I would have made it I would have been good. Fifty/fifty chance."

"I don't like those chances."

"Well I like you." Kuroko smiled.

Maybe he was playing the love/like card too much, but Kagami seemed to be eating it up. He doesn't look like a romantic, but how was Kuroko to know barely knowing the man? He made note to learn as much about him as possible if he was going to really be his alley and help with his mission.

"Can we go home now? Or do you need to meet back with Himuro? Truth be told, I'm really craving some of your homemade curry right now." Kuroko told him.

Kagami started laughing as he stood up, "we can return home, can't have you starving now can I? You good to walk, here."

He stretched out a hand and Kuroko took it, allowing him to help him up. He leaned against Kagami and allowed him to support him as they started walking back to their apartment now Kuroko guessed.

He'd need to call Hanamiya there and inform him about Kise's death, finding out if he really meant unlimited supplies for killing the miracles and requesting the new information he needed for Midorima. He needed to rest for at least a week, at least until he could properly run again, which gave Hanamiya even more time to get every single thing he needed for his next fight.

He was sure to be prepared hearing the death about the Miracle, but not overly prepared. He still wasn't going to know what hit him, just like all of the people who he's killed in the past.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

"So you're really an assassin? And you work-worked for an agency called The Miracles?"

Kuroko nodded as he swallowed his food, "correct on both accounts."

"How'd you get into the business?"

He took a deep breath, "I was adopted into a certain family after both my parents were killed when I was eleven; I don't remember the details of their deaths. I lived there with their only son for two years before their house was burned down, killing our parents. They were involved in some gang war, I forgot what clan they were. My- I guess you could call him my brother, wanted revenge and at the time I thought that was what I wanted also, so we got our revenge. Turns out we were really good at killing, so he decided to make a living out of it. My brother found four other people our age that had the same pasts as us and wanted revenge and they became the Five Miracles. I wasn't as good as them, but I still had my own special skills, so I was given the name phantom miracle."

"So you didn't really have a choice in the matter?"

Kuroko stopped eating and shook his head, "no, I did. I could have walked away, but I chose this path."

"Really? Because if he was your only family left how could you have walked away from him, huh?"

Kuroko took a breath and sighed out, "he didn't want to deal being in a clan anymore and he thought gangs and everything were too uncivilized, so he created the agency. With the six of us we became something huge, the greatest assassin group out there, and just-... we killed people for years. My first kill was at thirteen; not something you forget easily. I've been doing this for nine years now."

"So you're twenty-two?"

Kuroko hummed and looked up, seeing Kagami's interesting face. He nodded his head before grabbing another spoonful of food.

"I'm twenty-four." Kagami smiled at him.

"Twenty-four and a chef, right? Have you always been one?"

Kagami shrugged, "I guess; I mean I was always good at cooking, but I never thought it would be my lifestyle you know? I was really into basketball when I was in high school, really good too. My team won so many tournaments and... I guess after I graduated... I guess I got tired of playing. I got my first job at the restaurant I'm working at now, went to culinary school, and now I'm assistant to the head chef."

"There's school for cooking?" Kuroko asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Of course; there are schools for everything! Er- well, except killing. I don't know about that."

Kuroko cracked a smile and Kagami started chuckling.

"What do you enjoy cooking most?"

"Meat. Steak, pork, chicken, whatever has a lot of meat and fat is so delicious and the smell that rises as it sizzles on that grill, indescribable. Honestly I wouldn't have minded becoming a butcher either, even more meat to enjoy." Kagami grinned.

Kuroko nodded.

"What about you?"

Kuroko blinked and titled his head, "what do I enjoy cooking most?"

"No, what do you do? Um, what I mean is, if it wasn't for the whole killing thing, or maybe even after the whole killing thing. Would you want to stay a killer? Or would you want to do something else?"

Kuroko... he's never gotten that far before. He knew he wanted revenge, he knew he wanted to kill them, but afterward? After all of those Miracles are seven feet under and he's free and exacted his revenge?

"I don't... think I'd want to kill anymore."

Kagami nodded, "that's good, so what then?"

Kuroko stopped eating and looked down at his hands; these tainted, stained hands that knew nothing else to do but kill.

"I don't know; I'm not sure what I would be good at."

"Doesn't matter what you can and can't do, that's what school is for. At school they'll teach you whatever you want to do, the sky is the limit for you Kuroko."

Kagami was giving him a bright smile and Kuroko resented that. He hated how easily Kagami was talking about his future, his life, like it could actually happen when the chances are it wasn't. They had four more miracles to go, and even though Kuroko wasn't going to die before killing them all, if he really thought about it...

No, he wasn't going to die. Not until they were all dead first... still, imagining a future? Honestly... he imagined himself dead along with his old comrades after killing them himself. Kagami was clearly telling him though that he had a future, a future with him...

"I don't know," Kuroko finally said after deep in thought.

"You have time to figure out, if anything I can always take care of you Kuroko no problem."

So this was love. Such a strange and powerful emotion; Kuroko reached out his hand and cuffed Kagami's cheek, rubbing his thumb against him. Kagami stared up at him with those tiger sharp red eyes and leaned his head against his hand.

"Thank you Kagami."

"Of course Kuroko... so, when's the next time we're going to go- uh, is there a codename for this or do we just call it as it is?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko pulled his hand back and put it in his lap, "killing is just fine between us; not for a while. I've contacted my informer for information against our next target, but we can't really do anything with our bodies so injured. We're going to be resting for at least a week, that way the heat also dies down a bit as well."

"So there is a lot of planning and scheming in assassinations? They don't just go in there and kill, like in the movies?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko chuckled and shook his head, "oh no, if you aren't careful you could end up dead. Planning usually takes weeks in advance, months even. The job with Kise was so risky since it was so quick, I didn't really have a choice though; I couldn't wait."

Kagami's smiles dropped and suddenly turned serious, "you never told me, what you did to make them want to kill you."

All Kuroko's emotions wiped clear off his face and he looked away, his hands clenching against his knees. Kagami flinched seeing such an expression and sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't tell me."

"No, Kagami I-"

"It's obviously a bad memory for you and I don't want to remind you about it, so it's alright. If this is something you need to do then I need to be right there with you supporting you."

"Kagami... I don't think-"

"I know what I'm getting myself into Kuroko."

"But I don't think you really do." He mumbled quietly.

Kuroko sighed and gave up; it was enough having a hide-out, and even though having Kagami as an ally would really help his purpose in life... if he suddenly died... where was the returning the favor? Of all the things he's done for him?

"I think I want to go to bed now," Kuroko said, yawning for effect.

Kagami nodded his head and went to clear the table off, "go on ahead, you know where my room is. I may come in later for a blanket; I'll try not to wake you."

Kuroko stopped walking and leaned against the wall, hugging himself.

"It's not fair to kick you off your own bed."

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"It's really a big bed, if you wanted to sleep there to I wouldn't mind."

There was a loud sound of dishes dropping, not breaking or shattering though, and Kuroko didn't look back as he continued his way towards the bedroom. He didn't know if Kagami would accept or not, but he threw it out there for him. So this is how things were going to be. A couple of kisses, I love yous when it felt necessary, full access to the bed... Kuroko wondered if he'd have to sleep with him at one point?

There was nothing wrong with Kagami Taiga. He was a handsome man, super kind, bit of a brute, but he had some smartness in there somewhere. There was nothing wrong with being his lover, Kuroko had just never been interested in the opposite, or in this case, same sex before. He had no drive, no desire for love or kissing or feelings or even sex. Kuroko snorted, knowing one Miracle who would gasp and be shocked by his words.

Even with Kagami now, Kuroko still didn't feel any drive inside. But kissing him earlier, he felt warm, heated. Kuroko pressed two fingers against his lips as he remember Kagami lick them, nibbling, biting so he'd open wide. Now that was a feeling; that was something that made him come to life a little.

So he did feel something for Kagami. Something. They were friends- er, to Kuroko they were friends- well... friends didn't have the same meaning to Kuroko anymore, so allies felt better with him. As for Kagami though, they were probably more than friends; lovers, boyfriends.

Whatever was needed.

He was asleep when Kagami came into the room later that night, but immediately woke up after hearing the door close shut. He kept his eyes closed and listened for Kagami, hearing him shuffle around the room, pause, his breathing quickening before finally-

There was a dip in the bed.

The covers moved and soon there was a warm body next to him, but not touching. Kuroko rolled around, still pretending to be asleep, and wondered if it would be cute if he clung to Kagami? He got his answer when Kagami sighed lightly, pressing his lips against his forehead before wrapping his arms around his waist.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

"So Kagami, how much do you know about guns?"

"Not much; I've never fired one before or even held one. I wasn't into toy guns as a little kid," Kagami answered honestly scratching the back of his neck.

Kuroko nodded as he opened up his case, "that's fine, it's never too late to learn. Today I'm going to be teaching you how to use one of these."

Kagami stared at the sleek and dark colored, long shaped gun that he was holding in his hands. There was something that looked like a telescope on it and it was weirdly shaped, bending in strange places he didn't think a gun was supposed to bend. He knew what type of gun it was, but knew nothing more than just a sniper rifle.

"This is a XM21 semi-automatic sniper rifle. I'll spare you the boring details, so to make things short it's accurate, reliable, and has the ability for a quick follow up shot which is really all I need from you." Kuroko said as he tossed the unarmed gun at Kagami.

He fumbled to grab it, not believing how light the gun was in his arms. This weapon had the power to kill people, kill a lot of people; he would have thought it'd weigh more than that.

"Our next target is a man named Midorima Shintaro, a God with a sniper rifle. Our best shot is getting to him up close, but we only have one shot with him. If he gets away then we're as good as dead in the next 24 hours. He never misses." Kuroko told him.

"If that's the case, then what am I doing with this? I thought I'd be training with a regular gun or fighting?" Kagami asked, using the gun as a cane.

Kuroko sighed and shook his head, grabbing the gun back from Kagami and pulling him over to the edge of the building they were currently standing on top off.

"In our conditions I couldn't teach you anything and you couldn't handle anything; not until that arm is better. The reason I'm teaching you how to use the sniper rifle is because you're going to be the decoy in our next mission." Kuroko told him digging in his bag and pulling out a blanket.

He unfolded it and laid in on the ground neatly, spreading it out so the both of them could lay on it.

"The decoy? And what exactly will you be doing?" Kagami asked.

"This is our best plan. While Midorima is camped out about to take his shot, you're going to be watching him from another secure location ready to take your shot. I don't expect you to be able to kill him, just distract him so he'll turn his attention on you. While that happens I'll come running up and shoot him in the head with a regular hand gun; mission accomplished." He said leaning down on the blanket, pulling his box next to him.

"That's- I'm not letting you be on your own! Look how that turned out last time! Why do I have to be the decoy? Can't we just sneak up on him when he's doing his kill?"

"We can't; he's going to be too focused Kagami. Midorima is a trained assassin, he's going to know we're coming and run off before we even make it to him. You're trying to kill him from a distance will be the first time ever for him; he'll be surprised and pissed off that someone dare try and kill him with his signature weapon which will leave me an opening. He's a lot less dangerous than Kise was; I can handle Midorima on my own Kagami. It's his sniper weapon that makes us on different levels."

"How about we switch positions then? You have a higher chance of actually killing him and I have a higher chance of being able to fight him off."

Kuroko sighed and looked over, reaching out for Kagami, grabbing his wrists and pulling him down with him. He grabbed Kagami's hands, holding them in his own and pressed his lips against them.

"I don't want you to dirty these hands," he said, making them rub at his cheeks.

Kagami's eyes widened and he felt embarrassed, his cheeks flustering as he stared at him.

"These hands that have done nothing wrong, these hands that are pure and untainted. I'd like to keep it that way Kagami; let me do all the killing. You can help, you can do so much for me without needing to stain them, so please allow me to do so."

Kagami opened his hands and cuffed Kuroko's face, leaning his head down to press their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I just don't want anything happening to you," he whispered.

Kuroko lowered his hands to his wrists and started rubbing them, "nothing will. If you really don't want me to go out there, then learn how to make a good shot," he smirked.

Kagami smirked back and pulled away, making the motion that he was about to kiss him. Kuroko shook his head though with a smile.

"Not until you learn how to handle one of these; it's work time." He said.

Kagami sighed out, "fine, fine, what am I supposed to be learning?"

"It's very simple really. I don't know which location I'm going to pick out for you yet, the one with the easiest view and most coverage most likely, but all you really need to know how to do is set up and shoot. The blanket usually makes it more comfortable; this right here is the stand for the rifle. You hook his right on here," Kuroko explaining showing him.

Kagami nodded his head as he watched; Kuroko taking it off before handing it over to him.

"Do it."

Kagami repeated exactly as Kuroko did, earning a nod and rare smile from him. He passed Kagami the ammo next and explained to him how to load the gun, how to work the scope and aim with it, how the trigger worked, and didn't spare a single detail that might risk his life.

"Alright, now you look ready to kill. Let me see," Kuroko said pulling out a binoculars.

He stated looking off the building and around the town, someplace with easy targets that had no one around. He saw a storage warehouse in the distance, in a neighborhood hardly any people went around too, and thought of it as perfect.

"There, the storage warehouse with the red roof and illuminating letters. I went you to shoot the letters, hit all of them and then we can leave and continue what you wanted to do before," Kuroko whispered leaning over in Kagami's ear, running a finger down his spine and feeling him shiver against it.

A shot was fired as Kagami clenched his fingers, "uh... oops."

Kuroko shook his head and withheld a chuckle as he went back to looking through his binoculars, "hopefully that shot didn't give away our position or hit anyone. What were you looking at?"

"An apartment window; I don't see any movement though. No one must be home."

"Let's hurry up and get this done then before anyone returns home. Have you located the storage warehouse yet?"

"Public Storage?"

"Yeah, do you see the big light up letters?"

"Yup," Kagami nodded his head, trying to keep his aim steady as he aimed for that first letter.

"Fire at will then."

Kuroko heard the shot and saw a bullet hole spark far away from the light up 'P'. Kagami cursed as he reloaded his gun.

"It shook when I made the shot."

"Keep it steady, take in account how far your shot went and adjust."

Kagami hummed and pulled the trigger again, hitting the 'B' in the middle of the top sign.

"First letter first Kagami, or else it looks like you're just firing willy nilly. Midorima needs to know you're a threat, you need to make closer shots that make him think he was lucky by an inch or not so lucky at all."

Kagami took a deep breath as he adjusted, licking his lips as he aimed for that first letter. He saw it in the scope illuminating and blinked, staring right back at it again when he reopened his eyes. He held the gun steady and took the shot, seeing crack marks appear in the 'P' while the light flickered on and off.

"Good work, eleven more letters to go."

His elbows were started to hurt lying on them for so long, he didn't hear a single complaint from Kuroko though, so he didn't complain either. Their lesson took a little more than two hours; between his shots Kagami learning more and more about his weapon and how to reload the bullets and fix it when it jams. The Public Storage sign was no longer lit to the world though. Kuroko smiled as he leaned over, kissing Kagami's cheek. The red head looked up and Kuroko kissed him again, on the lips this time.

It seems Kagami was the kind who liked praises and awards; of course he would winning so much back when he was in high school and being such a star player in the sport basketball. It didn't bother Kuroko at all, kissing. Did he enjoy it? Did he not? He didn't know, he didn't feel any particular way about it; sometimes though Kagami would do something different, caress his back, rub his scalp, play with his hair, something that would have Kuroko shiver and feel a small bit of emotion.

"I take it that means we're done?" Kagami asked with a smirk.

Kuroko nodded his head as he brushed some of Kagami's hair away from his face, "I'm proud of your skills, you did very good work today Kagami. Pack this all up and we can enjoy some more kisses and tongues down the throats."

Kagami's face turned red, "do you have to just say it straight out like that?"

"Is that not what you want to do with me later?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head.

His emotions played too much of a role in Kagami's life, he wouldn't be able to be an assassin and work in his business. They were certainly... amusing at times though and... cute, just like now. Kuroko brought a hand to his mouth as he hid his grin, watching his partner disassemble a gun with a red face as he mumbled under his breath about something.

"Stupid piece, there. Done." Kagami said closing the box up.

Kuroko nodded his head and stood up, patting his pants down while Kagami stood up after him. He wrapped the blanket back up and placed it in his bag, intertwining his fingers with Kagami's as he started leading them off the roof and down the stairs.

"So what if I don't hit him? Do I just keep shooting or-"

"When you miss, you're going to want to keep shooting until you run out of bullets and/or you see him aim his gun back at you. When you see him start to set up you take cover and you don't come out until I call you Kagami. Don't stand, don't move, just hide away from the windows and cower because all he needs is one shot. One shot and you're gone from my life forever," Kuroko whispered lightly.

"I won't, I swear it. So I shoot until he shoots me back-"

"Before he shoots you back, before he even tries. Midorima has a quick finger, hopefully your instincts will react quicker."

"What happens if he runs instead? I mean, if I'm shooting at him wouldn't he take cover and hide? Wouldn't he run away?"

"I'm really hoping on the chance that he'll get pissed off enough to retaliate. If that's the case then we don't have much worries; I won't engage on foot without you and since he doesn't know who we are then we'll still be safe and have another shot. In that case I'll call you and you'll need to escape on your own; I'll draw you an exit strategy though and show you the ways out so you don't have to worry so much."

Kagami nodded, liking and approving the answer, especially with Kuroko doing nothing on his own. He suddenly squeezed his hand really tightly and stared down at his feet, watching them move down the steps.

"And after that kill, afterward, we'll do something normal... like a date."

Kuroko stopped walking, surprised, and Kagami paused with him, not turning back. He noticed how his ears were changing red as well as the back of his neck. A date. An actually date, a normal date. Kuroko didn't know what assassins did on dates, but they were probably never normal, not that he would have any experience with that first hand.

"I don't know if I'd like that-"

Kagami's heart fell.

"I've never been on an actually date before, normal or strange. I have a feeling with you though, I will. Just promise it won't be to a shooting gallery," Kuroko tried to slip in a joke.

Kagami turned his head around and started laughing, grinning brightly at the shadow making him feel... not like a shadow at all. Kagami's grins, they felt like light, like the sun, and when light flashed on a shadow it wasn't a shadow anymore, but light. That's how Kuroko was feeling right now staring at that grin. Like he wasn't a phantom assassin, but just something light and regular like his actually boyfriend.

"I promise, nothing like that at all. I was thinking more of dinner and a movie, normal first dates." Kagami laughed.

"Wow, when was the last time I ever went to a move theater?" Kuroko mumbled as he started thinking about it.

Kagami grinned wider, wondering why he ever felt so nervous asking Kuroko out in the first place. After all he was his-

… his-

"... We're dating, right Kuroko? We would be considered dating, is that right?" Kagami suddenly asked.

"I had the term lovers pegged out for us in my mind, but dating essentially means the same. I'm your boyfriend, and you're mine right back. Even though we never asked or agreed, I think confessing our mutual feelings for each other pretty much implied that."

"Oh, okay. I just- wanted to be clear on that," Kagami nodded scratching the back of his head.

"To make things clearer then, I love you boyfriend." Kuroko smiled kissing him on the lips.

He was standing further up on he stairs than Kagami, so it was easy to do without having to stretch his neck or stand on his tip toes. Kagami felt the kiss and smiled, returning it right back.

"And I love you boyfriend."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

Midorima hated smoking. He hated smoke in general, cigarettes, how they killed you after time, how they'd invade your lungs and sometimes cause you to cough. He hated all that, all aspects of smoking. There wasn't just else to do though while you were at a stake out. He didn't know what else he could do with his hands, with himself; staring at an abandon house for hours bored a man. No sane man could just house sit for a living, which is why Midorima smoked.

Just holding that cigarette gave him something to do, pressing it against his lips and taking a big inhale making the time go by, blowing it out slowly as he blinked and continued to stare at the house making it less boring.

He didn't always smoke on every mission, God no. He'd kill himself in a matter of years doing that; just sometimes when he had that itch that couldn't be scratched or when his job was as easy and boring as this one was, he'd light one up.

Eight hours he's been stalking this house, perfect view of his target's bedroom under his scope. He didn't know when he would be returning, so for eight hours he's just been watching that stupid, fucking house with the cheap ass decorations and scuffed up windows and just the horrible color of blue splattered all over the place. He wanted to burn the house down after finishing this kill, just burn it all down to the fucking ground.

Midorima rested his eyes and took a break, turning to the computer system he had set up. He was located five blocks away from the household, inside of a loft that belonged to some punk kid who believed himself to be an artist. Midorima checked out the kid's paintings when he first scoped the place out; it was nothing to be impressed about. It held the perfect location to the target's master bedroom and that's all that mattered in sniping, was the locations for the before vision. Aside from that, this wasn't his normal stakeout.

The loft didn't have many advantage points to it; both sides of the walls were made of glass letting anybody who wanted to look see in here. If it wasn't located on the fifth story, so high up that no one could look in here and spot him, Midorima wouldn't have even bothered. He shouldn't have even bother; this place was horrible. He was already here now though and he had to admit it was a pretty secure place. He checked the cameras he had planted in the front entrance of the building, in the elevator, in the stairwell all the way to his floor, and down both of the hallways to his door. It all that wasn't enough either, Midorima had the door locked.

The room was dead quiet, no sound happening at all. He had unplugged everything electronic, everything that had made a buzz or noise in the background so he could have absolute silence. If someone tried to pick that lock, Midorima would hear. Not to mention the motion detectors that went off whenever someone got close; nothing was going to get passed him.

"Come on, where are you? Where are you? Whe- ah- there you are." Midorima spoke to himself, dropping his cigarette against the hard oak floor as he spotted headlights in the driveway.

He moved his scope to the car and saw the man get out, confirming him as his target. He had the perfect shot to shoot him now, it wouldn't be the wisest shot though being right in front of his house. He followed him to the door and started scanning through the windows, looking for him. He spotted him in the kitchen getting some water, lost him for a while before he appeared in the small windows on the stairs. He appeared in his room for a split second before disappearing into a different room inside of the master bedroom. Midorima took a breath and sighed out; he's been waiting eight hours. What more did a few more matter for him to get his perfect, flawless shot?

That was his signature move! Always in the head, always right in the middle of the forehead; that was his calling card and he was not about to rush and ruin his perfect streak like some idiots he knew would, desperate to hurry up and finish the job. There's was a small beeping sound and Midorima's eyes flickered to the computer; he saw a shadow before a mom and little girl appeared walking into the apartment four doors down from him. He turned his attention back to his mission and slowly blocked it out.

The door finally opened itself again. Midorima rested his finger against the trigger gently as he watched him walk out with a towel around his waist. He sat on the bed and yawned out, stretching. Not clear, not perfect. The man fell back and laid against his bed stretched out, his head leaning over as he looked outside of the window, outside at the world, right at him Midorima felt. That was always the shot, when it felt like the target had locked eyes with yours.

He pulled the trigger and the gun went flying, soon the bedroom being splattered with blood as the man laid on his bed now dead. Midorima took a calming breath and sighed out, mission accomplished. He leaned up and folded his stand down, normally reaching for his laptop to double check his exit plan, but he noticed his lucky item for today, a teddy bear, suddenly fell over and reached for him instead. That last second action saved his life.

Two shots were fired, one hitting the glass from the window as another hit his laptop straight in its keys, causing the screen to freeze. Midorima was shocked, insulted, in disbelief, he trained his body to still react though when feeling these emotions and rolled away towards cover with his rifle in his hands as he felt them. He rolled to the couch, seeing more shots hit that glass wall making it shatter. A fresh cold breeze of air flew in and soon feathers started flying in the air as shots came from the cushions. Midorima counted five shots before crawling over to the kitchen and hiding under the counter. Tiles were smashed and glasses were broke, fragments fell over the counter and landed next to Midorima as he unconsciously started setting his gun back up.

Whoever was trying to kill him obviously knew who he was, didn't they obviously know that sniping was his thing though? It was his specialty? Who in the fuck would think to try and kill him with the same technique?! Did assassins no longer have any respect or class?! Midorima would never try and kill Kise with knifes or his leader with scissors, he had enough respect and class to know not to do that, so why the fuck was he getting sniped at?!

Of course he wasn't going to let this go without teaching his assassin some manners. No one, NO ONE shoots at Midorima from a distance, and especially fucking misses! He counted the shots, stopping at nine and quickly placed his gun over the counter as he searched in his scope for where this fucker was.

An obvious newbie. The place he was hiding at had large disadvantage points and that bright and vibrant red head was just a dead giveaway. Midorima pulled the trigger before he was ready; he didn't know how else to explain how that fucker rolled away and dodged it. He didn't take two shots, he didn't shoot randomly without his target in sight. Midorima didn't waste bullets.

That fucking idiot rolled out of sight without his weapon. The minute Midorima saw a limb, bam. Shot right in the arm. And that location, Midorima saw the door and knew he couldn't escape without getting in his view again. Bam. Dead. He wouldn't be able to leave his signature mark on this assassin, he didn't deserve it though playing this fucking trick on him.

He was pissed, edgy, his nostrils flaring as he just waited, ready for this fucker! So ready, he did not see the door opening up letting a phantom into the room.

* * *

Cameras didn't exactly work with the phantom man and motion detectors were easy to maneuver through if you had a guinea pig to trip them first. He thought getting in would alert Midorima and hoped that the shots being fired right now wouldn't let him hear the sound of the lock getting picked or the door opening, but he didn't see his face looking at his direction at all, but instead scrunched up with rage as he loaded his gun. Kuroko really had to treat Kagami to something nice seeing the assassins laptop broken and in pieces; he might have not meant to do that, but that obviously had give Kuroko some advantages.

So it was pretty easy after all as Kuroko lifted up his gun and fired. He was off, by how much he didn't know, but he missed by something because his target quickly went to hide abandoning his rifle.

His sniper rifle.

His signature weapon.

Something that Midorima never, ever did. If he would taken it with him, he would have known he missed completely, but he had abandoned it so Kuroko obviously got him. He saw the blood on the floor and a pair of glasses and quickly took cover, right when his instincts told him to as Midorima came from the counter and started firing his stupid, useless, fucking worse weapon ever to kill a man hand gun.

"Who?! The fuck?! Are you?!" Midorima asked with every shot, pissed beyond belief as blood ran down his face.

He was shot in the head, somehow alive, his vision hazing up and failing him as he kept pulling the trigger. He tried to spot the man and moved over to pillar supporting the roof of the loft, hiding behind there as he reloaded his gun.

"You're forcing me to use the most fucked up and stupid gun ever; I hope you weren't expecting a swift death fucker. I'm going to enjoy torturing you and your comrade as well as soon as I get my hands on him." Midorima cursed out.

"Sorry to tell you, but that's not going to happen."

A quiet voice said. A silent voice said. A dead voice said. If Midorima had his glasses he would have pushed them up right now as his eyes widened. He would have peeked out the corner and tried to get a good look; he might have been surprised seeing the phantom miracle. He didn't though, so Midorima didn't do any of those things as he knelt down with his back against the column.

"I knew you were alive; Miracles don't die that easily."

"I wouldn't call what you did to me that easily; so you must have known I was coming then."

"I think you are remembering incorrectly, I hardly did anything."

"I think I remember you using my body as target practice against your knife tossing contest with Kise."

Midorima chuckled remembering that, "oh. Honestly though I thought Kise had that coming to him, he always was too flashy with his work. Not really assassin material. Not once did I think it was actually you who did it, but now it all makes sense. You have a pretty heavy kill list my old companion; are you sure you're going to be able to cross out every name on that list?"

"Well I already crossed out one; two right after you."

"You're boasting, doesn't suit you. Especially when you can't back it up!" Midorima yelled firing his gun randomly around the room. He heard scuffles as Kuroko ran and checked behind the column, not seeing where he hid at.

"Where are you phantom? You don't actually believe this is going to work out, do you? Why did you ever decide to come back? You could have gotten away you know."

"I know."

Midorima shivered as he outstretched his gun to his side; Kuroko smacked it out of his hands and brought his gun up. Midorima kicked his leg up and Kuroko started shooting towards the ceiling before his gun flew out of his hands. He didn't break eye contact with Midorima though as he tackled him down onto the ground, his hands wrapping around his neck.

Midorima started chocking and reached for his arms, trying to break them loose. One of his hands tried to reach for his hidden blade, but Kuroko slammed his knee on it forcing it down. Midorima went for a swift punch to the jaw and succeeded, Kuroko leaning back to dodge it, loosening up his grip. Midorima scrambled away and jumped over the couch, Kuroko jumping with him and tackling him right into the glass table.

He pulled out a knife, but so did Midorima, and the two of them slashed each other. Kuroko got away with a gash on his leg while Midorima could feel his shirt sagging. They quickly stood and parted, rounding around each other as they played with their knives.

"We both were never good at knife skills. What do you say we part ways and give this another try? When we both are aware of what to expect." Midorima asked with an eyebrow raised.

Kuroko scoffed, "like how your targets know what to expect?"

Midorima smirked as he lunged, swiping his knife side to side at Kuroko. He dodged and moved around, grabbing a pillow off the couch and letting it catch Midorima's blade before he went for the stab. Midorima quickly let go of his blade though and grabbed Kuroko's hand, punching him in the cheek with brute force. Kuroko's head went back, blood spitting out of his lips, before more coughed up as Midorima pulled him close and kneed him in the stomach. The knife in Kuroko's hands fell as he was momentarily paralyzed and in shock, crumbling against the miracle assassin.

"Truly pathetic; you always were Kuroko. Still are; I'm disappointed you didn't improve at all before facing me. You knew you were always the weakest, in everything." Midorima holding him down with his foot.

He bent down before Kuroko could react and held him down with his full body weight now, reaching for their abandon knife and holding it right before Kuroko's neck. Visions of two heads appeared in Midorima's eyes sight; he'd just aim for the middle and hope for the best.

Kuroko took a deep breath; blood splattered all over his face as a bullet hit Midorima right in the shoulder before the knife went down. Two things happened at that moment. Midorima's guard lowered exponentially as he clutched his bleeding shoulder, the pain of just getting shot at causing him to scream out his anguish, and Kuroko rolled over and kicked Midorima off, watching him go flying and skidding right out of the five story up loft and have a five story drop, the glass wall that shoot have been there broken into pieces and stabbing his hands when he tried to grab to hang on.

Kuroko took a shaky breath and crawled over to the edge, seeing his crumbled up and bloody figure on the concrete. He was dead. He was dead. Yet again Kuroko had gotten away by the skin of his teeth and it was all because of-

His phone started vibrating; a phone he had gotten from Hanamiya who was more than happy to supply him with one after hearing about the death of the first miracle. There were only two numbers in it, and when Kuroko fished it out of his pocket, he saw one of those numbers calling.

" _KUROKO?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"_

"The worst he did was make a gash on my leg Kagami; I'm perfectly fine. Nothing a few bandages can't fix. I thought I warned you to stay hidden, what were you thinking going back to your gun?!" Kuroko asked, a bit of panic in his voice he couldn't place where it was coming from.

He should have been happy that Kagami hadn't listened, happy that he went back or else he would have been dead right now. But he wasn't, because Kagami didn't listen, and he could have been dead right now instead if things would have gone bad.

" _Well I'm glad I didn't since I ultimately saved your life, again! You took too long, I thought something had happened to you and I was right! You couldn't handle him on your own-"_

"You could have died!" Kuroko yelled into the receiver, his voice breaking.

He calmed down and pause, placing this distress and fear as caring. He cared for Kagami and was worried about him dying. He guessed he wasn't a alley or comrade after all, but a real friend.

" _So could have you Kuroko. What your feeling right now is what I was feeling when I saw you about to die. You could have died."_

Kuroko took a breath, "I'm sorry Kagami."

" _Is it safe to escape now? Can I come and get you now? Is it over?"_

Kuroko nodded, not sure if Kagami still had eyes on him or not, "yeah. I need to get rid of some evidence over here, so I'll meet you at our secure location in a bit... thank you. You saved me once again Kagami."

There was a scoff and Kuroko could just imagine the smirk appearing on his face, _"not bad, right? Of course that shot was like a one in a million chance of hitting, but look at my odds! It was a miracle!"_

"Good-bye." Kuroko hung up abruptly, squeezing the phone in his hands.

It wasn't his fault; he didn't know miracle was a taboo or trigger word. Kagami had always called them the stupid fucks or fuckers or old killers or gang, never by the Miracles Kuroko told him the name of, so of course he didn't know how much that word burned.

He should have at least realized though seeing as he was trying to kill Miracles.

There was no time for brooding right now; there was a lot of evidence to dispose of and not a lot of time. Kagami was bound to be at the spot in five minutes top, getting antsy a minute later and calling before just coming over to the scene of the crime. He had to get to work.

Kuroko had no idea that Kagami hadn't actually left yet though, or ever moved from his position as he kept his scope eye on Kuroko and watched his every move until he was safely out of the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

"I need you to kill Aomine Daiki next."

Kuroko looked up and flinched, the needle in his thigh going in deeper than he expected. He inhaled a sharp breath and held it there, biting his bottom lip. His 'surgeon' gave him a cat like grin as he purred.

"Sorry about that."

"Why him next?" Kuroko asked, waving the surgeon off.

"Why? Because I fucking said so, that's why."

Kuroko's eyes narrowed, "I don't work for you, so watch that tone."

"Well if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be exacting your revenge, now would you? You did good work with knocking off two, three more to go now. So what does it matter going after Aomine Daiki next? What? Did you have somebody else lined up?"

Kuroko stared at Hanamiya's face and blinked, "don't tell me you've somehow managed to piss him off."

Hanamiya barked out a laughter, "no you fool, not me, but Shoichi. Fucking idiot managed to piss off the best assassin in the Miracles."

Kuroko looked down at his surgeon, raising his eyes at him. Shoichi gave him another one of those grins and shrugged, tightening the stitches.

"Guilty as charge."

"If you don't whack him off before he whacks Shoichi then you're going to need to find a new doctor." Hanamiya mumbled searching his pockets for his box of cigarettes.

"And that would be trouble for you Kuroko, finding someone as quick and efficient as me. You're all done," Shoichi said.

Kuroko nodded and stood up, staring down at the wrapped up bandaged part of his leg.

"Alright; I'm not sure what I'm going to be needing for this one, but I'll keep you posted. Have Izuki do some recon for me." Kuroko ordered.

"Izuki's actually coming tomorrow; swing by and we can go over everything and find out what exactly you're going to need." Hanamiya suggested.

He took a long drag from his cigarette and breathed it out, a smirk appearing on his face when he did so. Kuroko put his pants back on and tied his belt, bowing lightly at Shoichi before addressing Hanamiya.

"Can't; I have a date."

The cigarette fell from Hanamiya's lips as he started coughing up smoke; a playful smirk and chuckles coming from Shoichi.

"I'm about to die and you're more concerned about dates; you must have a lot of confidence Phantom Miracle."

"You'll experience my skills first hand if you call me that again," Kuroko glared.

"What's this shit about a date? What the fuck, I thought you were all about the revenge? How are you juggling a chick and killing people?"

"It's not like that, I'm just... in exchange for helping me I help him, no that just sounded off. The man I'm bunking with is in love with me and is willing to help me with my goals; he's saved my life on both occasions with the Miracles, so to keep him around I pretend I love him right back."

Hanamiya and Shoichi both blinked.

"If you excuse me, I'll be in the back Hanamiya. I want to be burned when I died, my ashes scattered across the seven seas." Shoichi said leaving the room.

"That's some cold stuff Kuroko, not that you've ever been a particular warm person. I can have Izuki come the day after tomorrow, think you will be free by then? Aomine isn't the type of Miracle that you just was to half ass with."

"I know exactly what he's capable off," Kuroko said clenching his hands into fist, " See you then Hanamiya." He said heading off.

Hanamiya chuckled lightly to himself as he picked his cigarette back up, taking a long drag.

"Think he'll be able to do it? He wasn't as... exactly as you described him." Shiochi said coming back in.

"He'll do it all right, after what those fuckers did to him. Don't underestimate that man too much; he's been able to do what hundreds have tried to in just a few weeks. If anything he's the one you should be fearing for your life."

"Hopefully he'll get the job done then before I meet my maker; I'm not quite ready for that yet." Shoichi shivered.

"Yeah, especially since you still owe me my fucking money. No one's going to kill you until your debts with me are cleared."

"Aw Hanamiya, darling, I knew you cared," Shoichi teased.

Hanamiya just snorted and rolled his eyes, blowing out smoke from his lips.

* * *

So this is what normal couples did. Kuroko didn't know what was happening in this movie. He didn't know what was happening in the beginning, nor the middle, and he certainly wasn't paying attention to the end. Like all movies though it was a happy ending, much unlike real life. Now Kuroko remembered why he stopped going to the movies, because the last time he came to one he thought about how much complete baloney it was. Like really? How come he didn't get the happy ending? He's been through the trails, the tribulations, he's had his loses, his lowest points, but there was still no happy ending around the corner. There was no happiness ready to greet him.

"Wasn't that a good movie Kuroko?" Kagami smiled at him as the credits started rolling.

Or maybe there was.

"Yeah, I can't believe I forgot how good it is to see movies in theaters." Kuroko answered very vaguely, not even talking about the movie.

"I know, right? The seats are much comfier, the room darker, the sounds louder, and the food extra delicious. This is my favorite place to eat hot dogs at."

Kuroko could have guessed after seeing him order seven of them and then ask if he wanted anything. He shook his head with a small smile and gripped the armrests, using them to help him stand up.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the movie Ka-ah-mi," Kuroko flinched.

Kagami was immediately up and supporting him, wrapping his arms around his waist as he held them close.

"Is it your leg? Is it acting up? Are you alright?" He asked, the panic mode switching on.

"I'm perfectly fine Kagami, thanks for helping me." Kuroko said standing up on his own.

He was perfectly fine, his small gash on the side of his leg though wasn't just a small gash as it turns out, but a huge gash that required twelve stitches. It didn't hurt though... that much. Nothing the pain medication he took before their date couldn't handle.

"Maybe we should go home after thi-"

"I'm fine, let's continue our date."

Kagami pouted and lowered his eyes; Kuroko countered with a pout of his own and a caress on his shoulder.

"Please?"

"We just finished the movie and its too early for dinner-"

"Lunch then, let's go." Kuroko said holding onto his hand.

The two of them walked out of the movie theater hand in hand, walking down the little shop filled street pointing out fast-food places they could go too. With so many suggestions and no really moods for certain foods, the two of them had a problem choosing.

"I don't know Kagami... well, I really want a vanilla milkshake right now. I'm fine anything else with that." Kuroko told him.

Kagami's eyes widened as he thought of just the place, "well that really narrowed it down. Come on."

Kuroko's eyes paused at the sign, Maji's Burgers. He's never seen this place before or even heard of it, was it a fast-food chain or locally owned? Kagami wasted no time walking in and placing their order, escorting Kuroko to his seat and getting everything he needed for him.

"Maji's my favorite place to eat at; I always used to come here after school with my friends." Kagami explained making small talk as they waited for their food.

"Really? So it's that old?" Kuroko asked looking around; this place look pretty new.

"Yeah, at least ten years, maybe more. One thing I remembered about this place is that it really has good milkshakes, so hopefully you'll be satisfied with it." He smiled.

Kuroko smiled lightly back, "I love vanilla milkshakes; they're my favorite."

"Really? I didn't know that. So Kuroko, did you go to high school or middle school or any school?" Kagami asked, wanting to know more.

"Middle school, first year. After that I was home schooled while... working." Kuroko said staring out the window.

Kagami nodded, "were you in any clubs during your middle school year? Anything interest you?"

"You're going to laugh." Kuroko said, thinking back.

"What? Why would I laugh? I won't." Kagami chuckled lightly.

Kuroko chuckled lightly with him, "I was in the basketball club; played two games before leaving, only won one of those games."

Kagami's eyes widened, "what? Really? Now why would I laugh at that! Hahaha, we should definitely play a game-er-oh, well when you're completely healed."

Kuroko nodded, "after the next mission, we'll play."

Kagami grinned brightly, before he could answer though their number was being called. He left and returned with two trays, a stack full of burgers on one while the other had a drink, fries, and one burger.

"You really pack it down, huh?" Kuroko asked reaching for the shake.

"Can't help it, I'm always hungry." Kagami said unwrapping his burger.

Kuroko's lips pressed against the straw and his eyes went bright as he tasted pure heaven. He felt like he was floating on cloud nine, angels singing beautiful, beautiful music, the miracles all dancing on strings, pure bliss. He took a breath after his long sip and came back down to reality, seeing a heated faced Kagami with his mouth open, chewed up food slowly.

"Hmm?" Kuroko hummed tilting his head as he took another sip.

"You just-" his face turned red, "moaned, really loudly drinking that. Is it that good?"

Kuroko nodded his head, "best I ever had. Good idea."

Kagami reached his hand out, not remembering the shakes being that good. Kuroko blinked and waved his finger over, motioning for Kagami to come closer. He did and leaned over the table, Kuroko doing the same as he released the straw and pressed his lips against Kagami's. It was a surprise, but sweet vanilla ice cream, milky goodness exploded all in his mouth as Kuroko opening his lips and started open mouth kissing him. He was moaning, he could hear himself and quickly pulled away, too embarrassed. Kuroko had the cutest smile on his face though as he licked his lips and went back to his shake.

"Told you." He mumbled cheekily.

Kagami laughed although his whole face was a bright red.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

Aomine Daiki.

Strengths: Nearly everything about him

Weakness: Big busted women; hot-tempered

He was the prideful type and preferred killing with is bare-hands; he hasn't killed anyone with a weapon in years, saying how it made everything 'too easy'. That could be worked as an advantage... then again no. Just because he preferred his hands didn't mean he wouldn't use a weapon when tempted. If Kuroko pulled out a gun to his fists, Aomine wasn't stupid. If he knew he was going to get killed he'd pull out his own gun and fire. So that couldn't work...

Kuroko couldn't beat him in a one-on-one fist match, even at 100%. That was out too...

Sneak attacks and sniping were the only options left really, unless he set him up and blew up the building for one of his missions. That could work nicely. How much would all that ammunition and explosives cost though? Hanamiya was grateful, but with that request Kueoko was sure he'd just let Shoichi die.

What else was there? How could to kill him? Poison? How would he get it to him? If Aomine wasn't so fucking tricky this wouldn't be a problem. He'd most likely have to face him head on, maybe, most likely. It was the right choice to make, but the most stupid one ever.

Kuroko woke up from his thoughts as Kagami rolled around, pulling Kuroko closer against his chest. Kuroko repositioned himself so his back would be straighter against Kagami's chest, lifting his head and resting it on the man's arm that was hovering over their heads.

He was always shy to hold him when they fell asleep, but while they slept Kagami would do whatever he wanted. It wasn't... uncomfortable falling asleep to someone holding you, if anything it kept him warmer at night. Kuroko pouted lightly and fixed his position again, rolling around and facing Kagami's chest now. He rested his head against it and felt bluffness; he moved his hands against his chest and felt the muscles.

… Kagami could do nicely.

In a fight against Aomine, Kagami would do very nicely. He might actually even win to with some training. All this raw talent waiting to be used; Kuroko smirked gently. He was sure if he told Kagami he was going to get into a fist fight with the next miracle that he would volunteer hands down. He had the raw talent, the size, soon the skills hopefully if he was a fast learner. He didn't get injured at all during their last mission and that injury looked all healed up, nothing but a scab Kuroko noticed since he didn't wear the bandage anymore.

Kagami would do nicely; very nicely.

Kuroko couldn't help but chuckle to himself, settling down for the night now that he had his solution. Tomorrow he would bring Kagami to part of the other world; let him run around a little bit, but hopefully not get used to it.

* * *

Hanamiya whistled long and loud as his eyes scanned Kagami up and down. Kuroko remained the same while Kagami glared lightly; he wasn't going to get shaken by this man's gaze.

"Wow. He's a monster."

"What did you-"

Kuroko squeezed his hand making Kagami look down at him; he saw him shaking his head.

"You'd do good not to antagonize him Hanamiya; where's Kiyoshi?"

"In the back, he's all ready for you little friend. Go ahead and show him the way; Izuki is waiting along with me in the front house. Nice meeting you, monster." Hanamiya chuckled to himself walking away.

"I don't like him," Kagami muttered when he was gone.

"No one ever does, come on. Kiyoshi is much friendlier to deal with." Kuroko said leading him inside.

Kagami wouldn't have suspected that this was an arm's supply house; it looked just like the front cover, an old Japanese red paper lantern restaurant. Kuroko led him through the lobby, filled with tables with not a single customer in here, through the kitchen with dozens of chef's just loitering around, and passed this door leading in a dark hallway. Finally after two more doors they walked into a room that looked like a gym; it was a wide open space with weights scattered around on the ground. In the middle of the man was a tall looking felling, wide shoulders and back, spiky brown hair; he was wrapping up his hands in bandages.

"Kiyoshi."

Kagami blinked, seeing the most dopiest expression he's ever seen on a man before appear on this Kiyoshi's face. He started walking over, towering over Kagami by a few inches, and smiled kindly as he extended his hand.

"Kuroko, nice seeing you again, and you must be Kagami. Hi, my name is Kiyoshi."

Kagami outstretched his hand and shook his hand, "nice to meet you."

"I'll be in the front house Kagami if you need anything; Kiyoshi will take care of you."

"You're not going to stay?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko turned and shook his head, "no, I have other business to attend to. Don't worry, Kiyoshi doesn't bite. He'll be sure to go easy on a beginner like you."

"You're kidding right; this man looks like he could kick my ass in a minute," Kiyoshi started laughing.

Kagami chuckled as he looked at him, "I wouldn't think that, maybe two minutes with a giant your height."

Kuroko smiled lightly seeing them bond, slowly pulling his hand away. Right when his fingers were about to slip out Kagami suddenly turned back, gripping him tightly.

"Are you going to be safe?"

Kuroko nodded, "I would be more worried for yourself; I'll be right in the other room."

Kagami was still reluctant to let go; Kuroko smiled lightly and walked over, raising his hands to Kagami's head. One ran through his hair while the other gripped the back of his neck, pushing his head down so he could kiss him. Simply, slowly, Kagami kissed him right back leaning down.

"I'll be back soon," Kuroko mumbled against his lips before exiting the room.

Kagami watched and sighed out, really wondering if he was going to be alright in a place like this. It just looked all shady, and if anything happened and Kagami wasn't there to protect him...

"Don't worry, Hanamiya may be a bit on the crazy side, but this is a neutral ground. Nothing's going to happen to him."

Kagami flinched, his face turning red as he turned back and realized that there was someone else in the room. He turned a brighter shade of red as he thought back to their kiss; Kiyoshi was just laughing at him though.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, so Hanamiya tells me you need to learn how to fight."

Kagami nodded, flexing his muscles, "apparently it's not just good enough to know how to punch and dodge."

"Hahaha, not in our world. You're going to be going against a Miracle, so I hope I'm able to teach you enough to live. Get warmed up a little bit and then we'll get started, alright Kagami?"

Kagami nodded his head as he prepared himself.

* * *

"Where the hell did you find that giant?!" Hanamiya spat out in laughter.

"Giant? Did I miss the joke?" Izuki asked looking between him and Kuroko.

"My friend; he was the one who actually found me and saved my life."

"And now he's trying to help you exact revenge and help you kill people, amazing. Is he a dumb ass? Or just an adrenaline junky? I bet he had a very boring life and was just waiting for a moment like this; maybe even an otaku? He might have seen our lives in an anime and decided to give it a shot."

"He's nothing like that Hanamiya, can we start this already?"

"Really? Not any of that? Then why is he helping you so much?"

Izuki was quiet as he watched the two men bicker, trying to pick up on the inside joke and make one of his own if he could.

"He's just a romantic; that's all. Izuki, what do you have on Aomine?"

Hanamiya started laughing, tears falling out of the corner of his eyes while Kuroko and Izuki started without him.

"He's stopped doing missions ever since Midorima's death; I don't know if it's because he's scared or because his boss as told him to stop-"

"Aomine isn't scared of anything, Akashi must have said something to him." Kuroko interrupted.

Izuki nodded, "that's what I thought. Luckily for us I have his top five hideouts listed and have a 24 surveillance on him; he's currently staying in this one. You can have a surprise attack here or wait until he starts doing missions again."

"That would be wisest, Kiyoshi isn't a fucking miracle worker. That great, dumb monster of yours isn't going to be able to kill a miracle after one lesson."

Hanamiya felt something fly pass him, sticking in the chair cushion he was sitting at. He turned his head and spotted a knife, reaching out and pulling it out of his chair.

"That's a $200 chair bitch."

"Insult Kagami one more time and I'll be paying for your surgeon next for a new eye." Kuroko glared.

"Hmm, it's sounding to me that you might actually be caring about this mon- fellow." Hanamiya mentioned.

"Don't worry about anything other than me killing the Miracles; that's all you really care about, isn't it?"

"I want like to say I'm curious, but you look like the type that says it killed the cat you know."

Kuroko smirked lightly, "it did, you know."

Hanamiya snorted, "so Izuki, tell us something good."

Kuroko half listened, half worried and wondered how Kagami was holding up in the other room. When he first told him about Aomine he reacted just like he thought he would, begging him to fight for him instead. He acted willing and happy to help him... was this guilt he was starting to feel? No, absolutely not. He wasn't about to let those Miracles get away with what they've done no matter who he had to use. So he was worried it seemed.

He didn't have the luxury of being worried now with his life on the line, along with others. Kuroko took a breath and pushed Kagami out of his mind, completely forgetting about his existence seconds later. He needed to be completely focused if he wanted to make his worriment go away and make sure the two of them came out of this alive.

* * *

"You're pretty good, you know that? A bit rough, but you'll get there." Kiyoshi breathed out heavily.

"Thanks, you really have some moves there yourself. Have you been doing this for long?" Kagami asked opening his water bottle.

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow as he started staring down at his fingers while Kagami took a long drink, quenching his thirst.

"Well I was a normal person up until Hanamiya picked me up and I've been with with him for... four, no, five years."

"And how's that like? Do you miss being... normal as you so put it?"

"It's up and downs; I couldn't imagine a different life though without Hanamiya. Or well, I could imagine a different life with him, but what I meant to say is that I can't imagine doing something else while he stays behind here."

Kagami hummed and nodded, "did he save your life or-"

"Oh no, the complete opposite, he actually in fact ruined it." Kiyoshi laughed.

Kagami spat out his water and stared, "what?" 

"It's a long story, maybe next time, but to make it short he ruined it, I tried to get revenge for a quick while, but after watching Hanamiya for so long... yeah, the rest is history," Kiyoshi started laughing as he scratched the back of his head and blushed.

Kagami nodded his head, respecting his wishes and not asking more, although he was a bit curious on how he fell for a man who ruined his life.

"Was it the same for you? How did you end up in this world? You seem like a good kid Kagami." Kiyoshi mentioned.

"I saved Kuroko's life and ended up falling for him. I mean this life isn't for me, so I'm hoping I can take Kuroko away with me after we finish his life mission. I know it's dangerous and nearly impossible, the miracles are a big group right? But Kuroko tells me that this is his last mission, so I'm pretty sure when this is all done he'd have no problem coming with me."

Kiyoshi blinked, "you just... helped him, just like that? I mean, you accepted this life style because you loved him?"

Kagami blushed lightly, "I know it sounds crazy, but when he told me he loved me for the first time and kissed me I knew I couldn't let him get hurt, not without me being able to protect him."

"How long have you known Kuroko for?"

"I think a month? It's been a couple of weeks, not that long though."

"And it was love at first sight? For the both of you?"

Kagami coughed and cleared his throat. Kiyoshi laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, too personal. Anyways, you seem like a really good person Kagami. I hope you'll be able to leave this world with him..."

There was a pause and Kagami waited for more, but Kiyoshi never said more. His face actually turned down and his eyes trailed away before he stood up and stared heading towards the door.

"I think that's enough training for today, I'm going to go check if the others are done."

"Hold on, I'll go with yo-"

"It's fine Kagami, stay here. I'll be right back," Kiyoshi said and left before he could voice a complaint.

Kiyoshi wasn't stupid; he knew much about the world he was in now after living here for so long and knew all about the Phantom Miracle. If anything the boy was using Kagami; it wouldn't have been the first time its been done. And he was just started to like Kagami too, he was a real good person. Hopefully the Phantom Miracle wasn't playing with his emotions, hopefully he actually meant them...

Kiyoshi sighed to himself, yeah right. He should be hoping that Kagami would make it out of this alive, not in love; that would be more realistic. He would have warned the kid himself about what he was getting into if it wasn't... if it wasn't for Hanamiya relying on Kuroko so much.

"Sorry Kagami, you're a real nice person, but you're not my most important." Kiyoshi mumbled to himself before walking to where the others were.

Kuroko bumped into him along the wall and stumbled back.

"Oh, sorry Kuroko. Didn't see you there," Kiyoshi said helping him back up.

"No worries; we're done with the meeting. So how was he?"

"Not that bad, I'll have him up in fighting shape in a manner of weeks."

"You only have a week, that's where our opportunity window is open."

"A week! Kuroko, he's good, but not that good! If you're sending him up against a miracle-"

"He's not going to be alone; I trust that Kagami will be able to do it somehow. Is your sparing session finished? We need to be heading back now."

Kuroko walked right past him without waiting for the answer and Kiyoshi just could not bite his tongue.

"Do you actually care about him?"

Kuroko stopped walking and it was silent in the hallway before he started heading forward again, thinking it over. Without turning back Kiyoshi heard the determined voice.

"I do."

Somehow, that wasn't a good enough answer for Kiyoshi; it guaranteed nothing. It wasn't his place though, even asking that question wasn't his place, no he turned back and headed out without another word.

Kuroko entered the gym and saw Kagami just lying on the floor. He walked over and stood over him, looking down with a curious look.

"You aren't dead, right?"

Kagami's eyes opened revealing vibrant red, "no, just resting a bit."

"How's the arm?"

"Throbbing, only because I didn't protect it as much as I should have. Kiyoshi taught me some moves to defend myself better; he's a really cool fellow."

"Told you not to worry, come on. Let's go home now," Kuroko smiled lightly holding his hand out.

It made Kagami's heart burst and flutter hearing Kuroko call his apartment home; like he had accepted that place, accepted him, loved both. He raised his hand and grabbed on Kuroko's tightly, standing up thanks to him and engulfing him in his strong, secure arms.

"Kagami, you're sticky," Kuroko mumbled against his sweaty chest.

"I'm glad I'm here Kuroko; if I hadn't had found you, if someone else would have taken you to the hospital... you would be doing this instead. I'm so happy that you don't have to be going through this," he mumbled against his hair.

"I've had my share of training; my body isn't suited for such work though." Kuroko tried to joke.

Kagami didn't laugh though and just held him. Kuroko took a soft breath and sighed out, wrapping his arms back around him ignoring he stitches. He confessed his love because it just seemed like something he should say right now.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kuroko," Kagami said right back.

Alright... he wasn't letting go... so now what? This was obvious a moment, how long did moments last though? Pretty long it seemed, Kagami releasing him minutes later and tugging on his shirt a little bit.

"Phew, I really need a shower. Let's hurry up and head home," he said.

Kuroko nodded in agreement, leading the way out. He didn't say much because something weird was happening inside of his chest. His heart was beating, like it always was, but this time it was quicker and faster than usual. What was happening right now?


	12. Chapter 12

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

Aomine Daiki didn't see the point of being an assassin anymore. If it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't good at anything else other than killing people he would have left years ago when it first started to get boring. It just wasn't fun anymore.

It wasn't exciting, there were no thrills or close calls or really close calls. Everything was just... normal. Okay. It had become like a boring desk job to Aomine, doing the same thing over and over again and then going home when the job was finished to nothing. He thought for the rest of his life that nothing exciting was ever going to happen to him again; no one was good enough to provide him a challenge.

Whether the head leader of the biggest, baddest yakuza in the whole country of Japan or senators and prize guests visiting for over seas (now those people had the most guards ever) it was hardly a challenge anymore. The only person as good as Aomine was Aomine himself; the only person who could beat him was him.

He didn't even want to begin was the horrible assassin attempts again him, which at first were exciting, but now hardly happened since not one had been able to put so much as a scratch on him... but maybe, now his life was about to change.

Two of his miracles were dead. The widely known, undefeated, best five assassins in the country of Japan and probably the whole world... two of them were dead. Had someone risen up and become a challenge finally? Was there someone who was finally near, if not on, the the level of a Miracle? Aomine maybe getting his hopes up too much, but he couldn't help it. Two were dead; one he could understand as a fluke, but two?

Akashi seemed to think they were connected, that someone was trying to hunt them down and kill them all. Aomine was more than excited about that, cursing to the heavens that he had to lay low while Akashi looked into things. Hell no Aomine wasn't about to do that though. Someone wanted him dead, Aomine welcomed the challenge.

Which is exactly why he was he started taking up missions again, behind Akashi's back. But no, these weren't just regular missions; Aomine wasn't stupid enough to flaunt himself in front of an assassin or assassins without a plan. Now that he knew someone was coming after the Miracles he was prepared at every mission for someone to try and kill him.

The last three nothing happened, and Aomine was pissed off as he spent time getting rid of all his traps. Whoever this person or persons were then they needed to hurry the fuck up and kill him already. Like really, come on already! He wanted action! He wanted his challenge! He wanted-

Aomine blinked, seeing his target walk into the building. He sighed out, forgetting about his train of thought, and pushed himself off the wall, following them into the back of the building. He didn't feel like going head to head and toe to toe with these fuckers today, oh no. His mood was shot and pissed because of the so called Miracle Assassin, so he quickly just shot his way into the room, killing his target and all those who got in his way, before jumping out the building and landing in the one beside, it, rolling around on the floor as he burst through the window.

Mission accomplished, escape route secure. Finished.

Too easy; like always. Aomine got up to his feet and dusted the glass shards and dirt from his clothes. Now he would have to leave and come back later once again, getting rid of all of the traps and-

"What the-"

Aomine mumbled as his phone started vibrating. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the number, a sly grin appearing on his face as he answered the phone.

"Boss, we have someone here; it's this big, burly fellow with red looking hair and we think someone else is with them, I lost sight of the other person though."

It was finally time.

"Lead him to the place I told you at and warn the others to lead his comrade there too. Must I remind you though NOT TO KILL THEM! They're are my prey, got it? If I as see so much as a single injury on them I'm going to kill you."

"Understood."

Aomine hanged up his phone and grinned widely, making his way down to the lower levels. Finally, finally! Something was happening! His assassins were here and they were about to get down to business. He had the perfect stage and everything, this building used to be an old mechanics place. The first level was a wide open space with dozens of old tools that could be used as weapons and several places to hide behind that could make things interesting. He'd play a little bit, as long as his enemy remained interesting really Aomine smirked.

It made it even better that there were two of them! This first fellow could be distracting leading the other one to make a sneak attack. Aomine might loose an arm or a leg or something! Making the fight all that more interesting!

His evil laughs started echoing through the stairway as he ran down them, kicking down doors as he tried to make his way towards the battle scene. Finally with a last kick, his entered the room and spotted the man his men described. Red hair, huge and burly, definitely looking like a challenge. This was going to be fun, hopefully.

"Oye, over here," Aomine called out.

The assassin turned around and stared at the new comer. He was chased inside here after loosing sight of his partner and he didn't have time to waste; he needed to get back to him. With no real weapons though other than his knife, he had no choice but to run away from those bastards trying to kill him. If anything, he should have been dead already, but for some reason there shots were always off and now they weren't even following him anymore.

"I take it you're the assassin trying to kill off the Miracles? Well allow me to introduce myself, if you haven't recognized me yet. Aomine Daiki, best member of the Miracles at your service." Aomine grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, so you're the one." The man said, standing up tall and dropping his guard.

Aomine's eyes narrowed at the movement, wondering why he was doing such a thing. They were about to fight, he needed his guard up, not down.

"I'd like to challenge you to a fight Aomine, no guns, no weapons, just fists." The assassin said digging in his pockets.

He pulled out his knife and threw it somewhere far away from him, patting his pockets down to prove to the Miracle that he had nothing else on him. Aomine's eyes widened for a split second before a smirk was plastered on his face, large and wild laughs exiting from his mouth.

"You're serious! You're serious! You better be able to take responsibility then if you're talking this big; if you disappoint I'm going to guarantee a gruesome death." Aomine laughed taking his weapons out too.

He grabbed his guns, all three hidden, and tossed them away, as well as his knives and hidden blades he had hidden all over, even including his little hidden stash of acid just in case of the worse scenario. The assassins eyes narrowed as he watched the bottle get tossed, it melting the floor it broke apart on.

"I like that attitude though and I respect your fighting style, before we get this started though give me one second," Aomine said taking off his jacket next.

He was dressed up in a nice suit, needing to be dressed up to get into the party his target was at earlier. Now it was nothing more than a monkey suit and in his way. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and started calling somebody, taking off his tie next and rolling up his sleeves. All the while his opponent just stared at him, getting ready himself as he seemed to roll his arms and head around.

"Oye, call everybody back and get the fuck out of here. I no longer need any of you anymore; if you're still here when I'm finished I'm blowing you all away." Aomine said before dropping his phone on the floor, kicking it away.

"Why'd you do that?" The assassin asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Well I don't need some hero trying to fucking save me if you do end up getting the upper hand, which I highly doubt. Besides, I don't want anything happening to your little sidekick. He must just come and save the day making things a lot more interesting for me."

"He wasn't kidding, you really are crazy."

Aomine started cracking his neck side to side, "I was normal once, ah, but then things just got boring. Life is more exciting when you live it dangerously, so you better provide for me a challenge. Now are we done with the chit chatting yet? All this is boring me."

The assassin smirked, "yeah, we're done. Let's get this started."

"I'll give you a little warning idiot assassin; the only one who can beat me is me."

"Hahaha, are you sure you're calling the right assassin an idiot? Because that line sounded pretty idiotic to me."

* * *

He lost him. He couldn't believe he lost him; he couldn't believe how easily he got separated away from Kagami! It was like they wanted to separate them though as the shots came straight in the middle making them both dodge in a separate way. More people started coming, standing between them and chasing them down two separate pathways.

He wasn't expecting back-up. Aomine was never the kind who hired people to help him do his dirty work or anything like that; he was expecting them. He was prepared. He was well prepared for them; didn't mean he knew who was coming after him though.

Now if Kuroko didn't hurry Kagami would end up dead. He knew he should have given him a gun, something more powerful than a a silly knife. He didn't want him killing though, he didn't want him staining his hands and-

He was an idiot; a big one. If Kagami died it was on his hands... if he did... Kuroko growled and aimed his gun backwards, turning his head as he started firing shots at his pursuers. He needed to lose them, he needed to become a phantom and get out of their sight. First way to do that would be stop trying to kill them so openly. Kuroko turned a corner and ran down it, running into the first room he saw and hid in the shadows. He heard footsteps running by, but continued to stay there, barely breathing, barely making a sound as he waiting for the halls to become quiet one more.

Kagami was somewhere here, over on the opposite side he was in. He needed to make it back over there if he wanted to save him, which would be an easy enough thing for a phantom to do without getting caught. The coast was clear now it seemed, Kuroko took a step towards the door and planned on backtracking his steps. Before he left though a scent caught his nose. He paused in the door and started sniffing around.

What was that? He turned back into the room and started following the scent, this small humming noise appearing. His eyes narrowed as he looked around, following the sound to where it got louder to a column in the middle of the room with a- with a-... Kuroko didn't know much about bombs and explosives and things like those, but he sure knew what one looked like. There were several looking packages of explosives taped against the wall, wires covering everywhere with a screen on it that had the words, "READY" in green letters.

Aomine really was prepared, prepared for everything it seems including the fact that he lost. It looked like a simple enough bomb, with no timer on it anywhere it must have been one that needed to be remotely detonated. Kuroko could have undetonated the bomb right here right now in ten minutes, what could would that do though? With Kagami running for his life and this more than likely not being the only bomb in the building, he would only be wasting time.

They needed to escape, to evacuate. Win or lose they weren't going to survive this battle and that's what really mattered most, surviving. To be able to live another day and exact revenge again. Kuroko wasted no more time observing the bomb and went running down the halls, not even being careful with his footing as he ran passed the entryway and down the hall Kagami went down. There wasn't a single guard around, no one spotting him or shooting at him anymore. What was going on right now? Unless-

Aomine really did out due himself this time; he really must have been looking forward to this. Those lackeys he hired must have only been here to watch his back and warn him about them. It would explain why they didn't shoot to kill, or hardly shot at all, and would explain why he didn't see them anymore. They had done there job, they had warn Aomine. That's not all they had done though, they had rounded them up and pointed them in the right direction, or at least for Kagami.

He was probably facing Aomine right now this very second.

Kuroko gridded his teeth together, his hand grabbing his gun tightly as he started running down the halls. Where would they be? Where would they be fighting at? Somewhere wide enough with room, somewhere their talents wouldn't be confined. Kuroko remembered the terrain of the building and realized just the place, making his way down there right now.

When he entered the room he was momentarily struck with amazement, the two monsters in front of them fighting tooth and tail against each other. Kagami's outfit was in tatters, shirt ripped off in several places barely hanging on to him, bruises covering his arms along with blood, his face nearly unrecognizable. The same could be said about Aomine though too. His white shirt was splattered and stained with blood, him guarding his left side for some reason as he fought he had a small limp on him. His lips was busted, blood trailing down his face, fists hitting each other...

Kagami was winning... or was he? Kuroko couldn't tell by the way they were fighting. Fists were being thrown, being guarded against, being caught and dodged. Kagami would swing at Aomine and he was block, swinging low for Kagami's stomach. It made contact, but Kagami held onto that hand and headbutted Aomine straight against the forehead, having him stagger back. This fight was so intense it was hard for Kuroko to tear his eyes away from it or remember why he was standing there in the first place.

He heard, or many imagined, a small ticking noise though in the back of his head reminding him of the bomb that was going to kill them. Kuroko lifted up his gun and aimed it at Aomine, waiting for his shot. If he killed him he wouldn't have the time to push the detonator, he would be dead. Unless it was hooked up with his heart beating, which more than likely wasn't since Aomine wasn't that advance in explosives, they would survive.

The clear shot wasn't coming, Kagami getting too much in the way. He needed to kick him off, he needed to kick him away or something and distance themselves. Kuroko stayed in the shadows as he followed them fight across the grounds.

He waited too long.

He was a phantom, a shadow. No one noticed his presences, not even his fellow miracles, all except two. One being his step-brother, being raised together he knew well about Kuroko and would always be able to see him. The second was his best friend, his first real, true friend Kuroko thought of him in the Miracles. Honestly his betrayal hurt the most and Kuroko wanted to kill him second to last because- because he couldn't bare killing someone who meant so much to him, or well used to. He still did though actually because his heart was racing right now, aiming at his head as he fought.

Aomine noticed something a light blue out the corner of his eyes and quickly stepped back, jumping away and flipping around until he found cover behind a metal tool tray. He was right in doing so, hearing gun shots being fired right after he stepped away from his opponent. Kuroko cursed as he reloading, coming out into the light since it was no sense of hiding anymore. He had been seen.

"Well, well, well, I never once expected to see you in this lifetime again Tetsuya. Guess you really are a phantom, but if that was the case you wouldn't be needing guns to kill me. I don't appreciate you interrupting the best fight I've had in ages; now how are you going to make up for that?"

"I'll make it up to you in hell, since you aren't going to have the time for me to make it up to you in this life," Kuroko said walking towards him.

"Kuroko!" Kagami yelled out, his eyes widened and his heart settling that he saw him safe and alive.

"Not another step Tetsuya, or else we all go bye bye," Aomine said lifting his hand up.

Kuroko saw it, the detonator, and cursed as he stopped his advances. He watched Aomine stand back up and in walk in plain sight. When he saw Kuroko try to take a step back, he almost pushed the button making him freeze.

"Now put the gun down Tetsuya, you and me have a long talk to have." Aomine smirked, licking his lips.

"Put the detonator down and maybe I will." Kuroko said, holding it up steady and strong.

"You fucker, this is between you and me. Let's finish this fight and leave him out of this." Kagami yelled out.

Aomine's eyes flicked to the red giant, "so protective? You know our fight was interrupted because of him, right? We should kill him, matter of fact if you kill him right now we can finish our fight with no more tricks or interruptions."

"Yeah fucking right I would! You touch a single hair on his head and I'll fucking you kill myself!" Kagami roared out.

"I see you're keeping some company, huh Tetsuya? Does he know much about you? About me? About... us?" Aomine grinned.

Kagami's eyes flashed red as he started to walk over.

"That's enough Kagami!" Kuroko yelled turning to him.

Kagami froze, "Kurok-"

"He has this place rigged with explosives, we need to escape now or else we're going to die. Don't antagonize him, the trigger is in his hand right now. He pushes that thing and we're finished." Kuroko explained.

"More like finished in 120 seconds really, now I couldn't blow up a building without giving myself some type of time to leave myself, now could I Tetsuya? You really should know me better than that, after all we did spend so much 'time' together."

Kagami clenched his teeth together, clenching his hands into firsts.

"Shut up Aomine," Kuroko barked.

"What did I say? After finally being reunited, that's all you have to say to me? I'm wounded Tetsuya, hurt even that you replaced me so quickly. Tell me something, is he better than me? You know the only one who could ever satisfy you, is me."

Kagami went charging and Kuroko aimed his gun at him, shooting on the floor in front of him. He flinched back startled and fell back onto his butt, his eyes wide as he looked up and stared at Kuroko.

"No need to act too surprise idiot, he probably just saved your life right now. Or are you just shocked to hear that I was his partner before you ever came along? That I was his-"

"Shut the fuck up! You aren't his anything anymore! Kuroko is with me now and you're dead!" Kagami yelled out in frustration.

"Kagami," Kuroko warned.

"Really Tetsuya? You couldn't have found a more useful pawn? I mean, he is idiotic enough, so he can't see that you are only using him to get what you want, but there has to be a limit. Letting his emotions run wild after hearing we used to be fuck buddies, ha! Why should he care? He has you now, don't you Kagami was it? Or are you the type of man who's jealous of people playing with their toys first? You probably can't stand that I was the first one ever touch Tetsu-"

Kuroko couldn't handle his nonsense anymore and fired straight at him. Aomine saw the shot and dodged it, grinning widely as he started running from the shots afterward as Kuroko made his way towards Kagami.

"Wrong choice Kuroko, see you in hell." Aomine said pushing the detonation.

He flashed Kuroko a longing smirk and quick wink before running away; Kuroko wasted his bullets hoping to hit him on some lucky point as he finally made it to Kagami. He was fuming red, grinding his teeth together as he stood up.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Kagami roared trying to follow after him.

Kuroko grabbed his arm, "hold on! This place is about to explode, we need to get out of here!"

"But Aomine-"

"We'll get him next time, come on Kagami!"

"Fuck!" Kagami cursed allowing himself to get dragged away.

70 seconds left? 60? They just made it out the building, Kagami wasn't limping, but he was stumbling trying to catch up with Kuroko. He used both his hands and grabbed onto Kagami's arm, holding onto him tightly as he used all his strength to drag him along. Kuroko didn't know how far the explosion was going to be, they wouldn't be able to get far enough from it at their speed.

As luck would have it he saw a dumpster in the alley and ran them over there, opening up the top and trying to help Kagami in.

"What the fuck Kuroko?" Kagami asked getting pushed.

"Just do it!"

Kagami fell in and Kuroko hopped in right after, closing the lid on them and wrapping his arms around Kagami. He held him close and laid on top of him, counting down the final seconds before the explosion happened. His ears started ringing and the dumpster moved and shook. They were alright though, they were okay. Kuroko started breathing heavily, looking up and feeling around for Kagami's face.

"You alright?"

Kagami said nothing for a while as he took a deep breath, "just fine."

Kuroko rested his head down against his chest and sighed out. Hanamiya was not going to be happy about this.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

"What in the world were you thinking Aomine?"

Aomine grunted and stuck a finger in his ear, picking out crud and flicking it off of his finger.

"Before you lecture me the one who's trying to knock us off is Kuroko; we didn't kill him back then."

That stopped Akashi from talking right in his tracks. He took a deep breath and started thinking, letting his mind wrap around this. Aomine grunted again and moved his arms around, them protesting against him. These bandages really were making him feel uncomfortable.

"Did you kill him?"

"Wasn't able to, he's going to come back though. This time I'll finish the job that you were left to handle. What's the matter? Went soft on your baby brother?"

"Get the fuck out, now."

Aomine smirked and scoffed, turning around and leaving the office. Akashi took a deep breath and ran his hands down his face, turning his chair around to stare at the wall. He should of- this was his fault. His employees were dying because, as much as he hated to admit it, Aomine was right. He failed to kill Kuroko; why though? He had no problem beating him, torturing him, why when it finally mattered he just dumped him in the middle of an alleyway without putting the final bullet where it really mattered?

Because of their past? Because they grew up as brothers? It must have been it. He had the gun out, locked and loaded, but failed to pull the trigger. He honestly didn't expect this to happen, honestly? He didn't. He thought that, that he would die first, and if not that, some part of him thought that Kuroko might actually go along with his life. He was never really meant for this world, he was real good at it, but Akashi was the one who brought him down into here. Deep down, he was happy to know his brother was alive, but going after them one by on like this? Why didn't he see this as an opportunity to change?

If he would have known that Kuroko would end up like this... he wouldn't have allowed him to live... he wouldn't have dragged him down in the darkness with him.

* * *

"HE'S STILL ALIVE! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHAT THE FUCK! IT WAS YOUR JOB TO KILL HIM! I'M NOT GIVING YOU ALL THIS SHIT FOR FREE YOU KNOW, WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Hanamiya screamed at the top of his voice, grabbing a hold of Kuroko's collar and shaking him good.

"Makoto-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TEPPIA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE POSITION YOU PUT US IN?!"

"The place was rigged to explode, I was going to die trying to kill him."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE!" Hanamiya yelled pulling back his fist; he punched Kuroko right across the face and sent him flying back.

Kagami, who had been watching quietly in the background while this Cheshire looking guy named Shoichi wrapped him up, had enough. He stood up and walked right over, shoving Hanamiya roughly away from him.

"You don't touch him," Kagami glared.

Hanamiya pulled out a gun and aimed it right at his head; Kagami didn't flinch at all and simply glared, seething at the teeth. Kuroko was as emotionless as always as he stood back up and reached for Hanamiya's gun, moving it over to his forehead.

"If you're worried you can kill me right now and present my body to Akashi; if you want the Miracles dead though then stop complaining and let me continue to do my job."

Hanamiya was tempted, so fucking tempted. He pressed his gun deeper against Kuroko's head, his finger just twitching to pull the trigger. He saw Shoichi in the background though shaking his head and Teppia staring at him, eyes hurt and worried, and then there was the monster who would more than likely try and kill him and might even succeed, even with him holding the gun.

"Get out of my fucking face before I kill you," Hanamiya spat out pulling his gun away.

Kuroko said nothing and did as told, walking around Hanamiya and into the back of the restaurant, up the stairs to the bedrooms. Kagami started following right behind him without a seconds hesitation.

"Sir, your wounds; I haven't wrapped them all up yet." Shoichi called over.

Kagami didn't answer and continued up the steps, walking after Kuroko and entering the room right behind him. Kuroko pulled the shirt off his back and threw it on the ground, having a look around. A single bed, a small table and chair, no other doors other than a closet door that Kuroko was sure it was filled with something. It didn't look in use, so he just sat down on the bed and started taking his shoes off.

"Are you alright?" Kagami asked.

"I'm fine, just exhausted." Kuroko sighed out rubbing his cheek lightly.

"We need to talk; how much of what that guy said was the truth Kuroko?"

Kuroko looked up and Kagami; he was standing up tall and prideful like always, but his eyes gave away his emotions all too well. He was hurt, scared, mad, angry, sad, worried, he looked like a kicked puppy trying to act tough and protect himself. Kagami frowned lightly and opened his arms, motioning for Kagami to come over. Kagami stared at the tired look in his eyes and wondered if he should have mentioned this lat-

No. He needed to know now. After everything he's been through, after all his training and getting his ass handed to him, after not even being allowed home in fear that he might be assassinated at his own home! He deserved some fucking answers! He deserved to know if he was actually risking his life for someone he loved or if he was just being used!

Kuroko motioned for him to come again and Kagami finally did, sitting on the bed beside him. Kuroko slid off and reached for his shoes, slipping them off along with his socks as he got him settled.

"I'm not using you, Aomine was only saying all those things to get inside of your head." Kuroko said.

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Why would you believe a stranger's word over mine?" Kuroko asked looking up.

He moved up and sat himself on Kagami's lap, straddling him as he wrapped his legs around him. His hands went for his shirt and slowly started taking it off of him.

"Aomine and I were best friends in the agency; he was the one who understood me most out of the others. I was in charge of watching after him since he seemed to listen to me; we did work together on several hits making us partners, nothing else happened though Kagami," Kuroko explained, all the while running his hands up and down Kagami's chest and back.

He felt his muscles, felt his scars and injuries, felt over his bandages and carefully glided his fingers across from them. Kagami closed his eyes and took a sharp breath, trying to stop the shivers from running through him.

"I never slept with him; I never kissed him or did anything remotely like that. He was actually in a relationship with Kise, the blonde Miracle I killed first, so he was probably pissed and hoping you would kill me so he could get revenge."

Kuroko cuffed Kagami's face and made him look at him, coaxing his cheek for him to open his eyes. Kagami did and stared into them, seeing his eyes no longer tired, but alive and bright.

"You're the one I love Kagami, the only person I've ever loved. Before you I had never had anyone I was interested in and had no one in my life like this, like you. Believe it or not you were my first kiss," Kuroko whispered leaning over.

He pressed his lips again Kagami's and melted into them, running his fingers through his hair as he pulled him closer. Kagami was still, but he placed his hands on Kuroko's hips and held him there. Slowly, very slowly as he let the information process in his head, he started kissing him back.

"I want you to be my first time too."

Kagami's eyes widened sharply, because he could say another word though Kuroko started kissing him again, pushing him down to lie on the bed. He started kissing him more forceful, biting his bottom lip roughly as he shoved his tongue down his throat. Kagami felt himself getting heated, his head growing light headed.

"Kuroko," he finally gasped out.

"Hmm?" Kuroko hummed, lying kisses down his neck as he trailed his hands down to pants. He started fumbling with to take the button off and unzip them.

"Wait," another gasped.

Kuroko paused and leaned up, "does it hurt?"

Kagami panted as he blinked, "no, it feels great in fact."

"Then what's the problem?"

Kagami moved back and sat up, Kuroko falling back a little and sitting on his legs.

"The problem is that we were just having a serious conversation and all of a sudden you're jumping me."

"Do you love me Kagami?"

He nodded, "yeah."

"Really love me?"

"Of course I do Kuroko, or else what would I still be doing here?"

"Then please, please, I want this." Kuroko begged, pressing their lips together.

Kagami kissed him back, rolling them over so he'd be the one hovering over Kuroko. He broke the kiss and saw the flustered face Kuroko was giving him, his eyes hazy as his chest panted up and down.

"Are you sure?"

Kuroko nodded, reaching out for him.

"Please Kagami, make love to me."

Something exploded inside of Kagami, an arrow hitting him straight in the heart. He let go of himself finally and started giving in, leaning into him as he pressed their lips together again.

* * *

Kuroko felt hot all over, it was unbearable. Something was building up inside of him, deep inside of him, and it was ready to burst. He had his arms covering his face as he moaned out soft gasps as Kagami touched him. He doesn't know how long they've been at it, he's been feeling like this for a while now though.

It needed to be done. After Aomine fucked everything up, mind fucking Kagami all up, this needed to be done to keep his trust. It wasn't much of a sacrifice, anything for his revenge Kuroko thought when he first got the idea and started it; it was only an added bonus that it felt this good.

"You alright?" Kagami asked, pausing his advances.

Kuroko nodded his head over and over again.

"Show me your face."

Kuroko made no motion to move and Kagami leaned up, reaching for his arms. He pulled them apart and saw Kuroko's flushed, feeling his lower half just spring to life.

"God you're so beautiful Kuroko."

Kuroko's face flustered even move, turning a bright red as he turned his head away. He raised his hands and placed them on his shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"Just make sure to stretch me first," he mumbled.

Kagami blinked, "hmm?"

Kuroko looked back up at him after hearing the tone, "stretch me out first."

Kuroko could read Kagami's mind so easily, his face revealing everything. Stretching? What is that? What is he talking about? Does he was to do stretches first before getting started? He sighed in sexual frustration and leaned up a little, glaring at Kagami.

"You have no experience in this at all?"

"How do you know what to do? Huh?"

"Because I read Kagami, you never learned about this in high school? Or in the backseat of a car with your girlfriend? Or, well, boyfriend?"

Kagami blushed, "all throughout high school all I had my head on wrapped around was basketball, not really dating."

"After that?" Kuroko asked.

"School, cooking, work, you were a lot of my firsts too." Kagami mumbled quietly.

Kuroko nodded his head, smiling gently to himself. He leaned back down and brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them up and getting them all moist.

"Watch carefully," Kuroko told him once he got them nice and wet.

He brought it to his lower hole and pressed a finger into of him, flinching and gasping out loud as he stuck his finger in deeper. Kagami watched, his member throbbing, pretty sure blood was falling down his nose as he watched his boyfriend prepare himself for him. Three fingers in, Kuroko felt himself ready and finally pulled his fingers out of him, them dripped in his juices. Kagami grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth, licking them clean.

"Go ahead," Kuroko panted, biting his bottom lip.

Kagami nodded his head and hovered over him, position himself just right. He stared down at Kuroko and pressed their lips together before he entered. Kuroko moaned out and flinched, reaching out to grip Kagami's shoulder as he felt his member move inside him.

"Fuck, Kuroko."

"Keep going," he moaned lightly.

Kagami nodded and started moving his bottom hips, slowly letting himself enter inch by inch. It was nothing like he's ever experienced before, so hard, so warm, so wet. It was like he was sucking him in, pulling him in deeper, making him want to shoved in deeper inside of him. Kuroko heart started racing and he lifted his head and wrapped them around Kagami's waist, digging his fingernails into his shoulders as he started matching his strides.

"Faster Kagami."

"I don't want to hurt you-"

"Faster!" Kuroko ordered.

Kagami grabbed a hold of the headboard as he started moving faster, shoving himself deeper and deeper, feeling his whole self enter Kuroko. So warm, so hot, his breath started quickening, his heart racing at light speed in his chest.

"Kagami, Kagami," Kuroko moaned out.

He heard grunts and gasps in return, Kagami's eyes turning hazy as he stared down at him. He was about to explode soon and leaned down, smashing their lips together. Kuroko moaned loudly against his mouth as he felt himself cum, it flying onto Kagami's and his stomach. A few seconds later Kagami came right after inside of him, collapsing and falling right on top. The two of them tried catching their breathes, breathing deeply as lying next to each other.

"I love you Kagami."

"I love you too Kuroko," Kagami mumbled with a yawn.

He rolled off lightly and laid down next to him, pulling out as he continued to catch his breath. Kuroko nuzzled against his chest and closed his eyes, clinging to him as slept took him seconds later.

* * *

Kagami was a deep, heavy sleeper; he could probably sleep through an earthquake if one happened. Kuroko tried shaking him, calling his name, and even slapping him. When all else failed he tried kissing him, pressing their lips together and holding him there until he ran out of breath. Kagami started moving around and quickly leaned up, Kuroko falling off of him and off of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Huh? What?" Kagami asked, looking around him.

"Ow," Kuroko mumbled, slowly leaning up.

"Kuroko? Shit, Kuroko I'm sorry," Kagami said getting over to him.

He helped him back on the bed and brushed his hair out of his face, seeing it spike up and fly everywhere.

"Good morning Kagami," Kuroko said.

Kagami chuckled lightly and smiled, "good morning Kuroko. How are- how are," his face started turning red, "how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but good. I had fun last night, very enjoyable."

Kagami's face flustered red and Kuroko smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

"Come on, we need to shower. Hamamiya isn't going to be happy that we ruined his sheets." Kuroko said.

"Ugh, I'll replace them. He isn't going to kill us, is he?"

"If he didn't yesterday for failing then I don't think he's going to just for this."

Kuroko got up off the bed and winced a little, his legs feeling like jello. He started making his way over to the dresser, pulling them open and scavenging for some clothes. Kagami got out of bed after him and pulled on his boxers, blushing gently as he admired Kuroko's body. He noticed some dark purple bruises on him and blushed even harder, wondering if he was at fault? Most likely, other than remembering pleasure, he remembered tasting and nibbling all over Kuroko's skin last night.

"Can you pass me my boxers?" Kuroko asked.

"Huh? Sure," Kagami said reaching for them off the floor.

Kagami passed them over and Kuroko quickly put them on, balling up the clothes he got for them as he headed for the door.

"Come on, showers this way."

"Wait, we aren't going to wear anything?!" Kagami exclaimed.

"No one should be awake, besides we're dirty. Hurry up before someone actually comes and sees us."

Kuroko left the room and Kagami quickly scrambled after him, shivering from the cold. Kuroko shut the bathroom door behind him and stripped again, turning on the shower and getting in. Kagami wondered for a second if he could join or not, but remembered since they've already had sex this wouldn't be anything new. He walked in after stripping and let the hot water warm him up and wash the sweat off.

He had a moment of peace, a moment of bliss that made all the bad things disappear. Now that it was all gone though he was back to being him. Kagami remembered his fight with Aomine and started flexing, anger consuming him. He should have ended that fight sooner, he should have fought harder, done something, he shouldn't have gotten away! Because of him Kuroko got that bruise on his cheek, because of him Kuroko was suffering, all because he let him get away!

He wasn't strong enough, still he wasn't powerful enough to protect what he loved. He was going to be though, he was going to get stronger. He was going to let Kuroko set up the setting all over again and trained until he bled with Kiyoshi, until he was strong enough to kill that Miracle himself. Kagami wrapped his arms around Kuroko's body and pulled him close, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Kuroko."

"Hmm?" Kuroko hummed, raising his hand to place against his hair and turned his head to the side, staring at him, "for what?"

"For failing yesterday."

"Oh, that. No worries Kagami, if anything I should be apologizing. He knows who you are now, he might go after the people you love to get to me. I pretty much ruined your life."

"I wouldn't say ruined, but don't worry Kuroko. I'm going to take care of you, I'm going to finish what I started."

"I don't have a doubt in that Kagami," Kuroko whispered holding on to him.

It felt good being with him. Kuroko felt light, felt loved, felt like he knew what the emotion love was being held in Kagami's arms. He actually felt safe in these arms. He trusted Kagami this much to feel at ease? To drop his guard like this? It was strange, different, his heart was racing. Kuroko moved his head and listened to Kagami's heart, wondering if he felt the same. It was, racing like his, maybe even faster. Kuroko reached for Kagami's hand and pressed it against his own chest, letting him feel as well.

"Our hearts are racing," Kuroko said.

Kagami nodded, "it's because I'm holding you."

Kuroko nodded, resting against him, "I think it's the same for me too."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

"Come on Kagami."

"Where to? I was going to train with Kiyoshi today."

"Not today, let's go."

"Why not? I need to get stronger Kuroko; I was barely holding my own against Aomine. If we want to win then I need to train."

"Tomorrow then or even after we get back if you're so hard headed about it, but we have a promise to fulfill with each other so come along with me," Kuroko said grabbing his hand.

Kagami was dragged along after him, stumbling as they walked down the steps and through the restaurant to the exit, Kuroko picking up the black gym back that was left out for him earlier. He started holding Kagami's hand now as they went out in public, but still dragged him as he tried stopping.

"What promise, where are we going?" Kagami asked.

"To play basketball of course."

Kagami froze, Kuroko actually not being able to budge him this time.

"We don't have time to be playing around Kuroko."

"I'm the one with experience in this life Kagami and I say we do."

"We didn't even complete the mission! Aomine got away, he stills lives!"

"The deal wasn't after he was died we'd play, but after we did it we would. We were never specific and we did do the mission, failed yes, tried yes. Come on, please, just one game. I really need something normal in my life right now."

Kagami stared at him and sighed out loudly, started to walk again. "One game," he repeated.

The walk from the basketball courts at the park was a bit far, but once they got there Kuroko opened the bag up and pulled a basketball out. He walked over to the court and started dribbling the ball around a bit, waiting for Kagami to walk over and join him.

"Kiyoshi and Hanamiya play basketball too sometimes; maybe after we finish with Aomine we can play 2 vs. 2 against them."

"When we kill him this time, then we'll play, although I don't think I'd want to play against Hanamiya. The bruise looks ridiculous on you." Kagami growled.

"If this was all it takes for him to give me another chance, it was well worth it. He should have killed me; I don't know what stopped him to. Must really want those miracles dead."

"If he touches you again I'm going to hit him right back."

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. Anyway, first one to ten? Fifteen? Twenty?" Kuroko asked bouncing the ball all over.

"Twenty, be prepared to lose Kuroko. I won't go easy on you just because we're dating."

Kuroko smirked as he started dribbling the ball towards Kagami, aiming for the basket behind him. Kagami easily stole the ball from him and ran across the court, jumping up and dunking the ball through the hoop.

"2-0," Kagami smirked.

Kuroko frowned and walked over, getting the ball. He started dribbling the ball again and tried to get out of Kagami's way, but the ball was stolen from him again and landed in the other hoop.

"4-0, are you sure you're used to playing this Kuroko? You're not off to a good start."

Kuroko frowned and got the ball again. He dribbled right in front of Kagami and decided to use his phantom powers to help him out a bit. Kagami blinked once and suddenly Kuroko wasn't in front of him. He turned and saw him behind him, leaning up and shooting the ball. He watched it fly and hit the hoop, bouncing off and over towards him. Kagami picked up the ball and started laughing as he shot a three-pointer, nothing but net.

"7-0, pitiful."

"Shut up Kagami, I'm just getting warmed up." Kuroko pouted.

The first game Kuroko was only able to score 6 points, Kagami winning in a landslide. The second was a little bit more closer, him actually getting double digits. The third was pitiful though, Kuroko tripping and just lying on the ground. Kagami grinned as he made his shot, letting the ball roll away as he walked over to Kuroko and helped him up. The assassin couldn't even stand up and just leaned into Kagami, letting him hold him up.

"I'm sorry Kuroko, but you suck."

"I'm not meant to play for so long; so exhausted." Kuroko muttered.

Kagami chuckled and picked him up, lying him down on the bench near the court. Kuroko laid his head in Kagami's lap and rested there, trying to catch his breath.

"This was fun," he said.

Kagami blinked and nodded his head, smiling a little, "yeah, it was a lot of fun. I haven't played basketball since I graduated high school. I thought I'd be a little rusty, it all came back so naturally though."

"I didn't like you dunking all over me; cheater."

Kagami laughed and placed his hand on Kuroko's forehead, holding his hair back to stare down clearly at his face. Kuroko looked back up at him and blinked softly.

"You're going to do great next time Kagami, we aren't going to lose."

"Right," Kagami nodded.

"And this time we'll have the upper hand; I have something special planned for Aomine. All I need for you to do is render him immobile. I believe in you."

"I won't let you down Kuroko; I'll protect you no matter what."

Kuroko never thought he could be normal. When he as younger growing up, he always felt different and out of place. When he followed Akashi into this world it felt like he belonged here, that phantoms belonged in the dark. After spending so many years there he forgot what it was like to be normal and would often observed others, wondering how it felt. He didn't think he could just go back after living in the shadows for so long. Kagami made that so easy though. With Kagami, he easily pulled him out of the shadows with his bright light and right here, right now... Kuroko felt normal. He felt like every other person walking down the street. He felt like the adult person he should be.

It was nice, being normal, living in the light. He wanted to get used to it after he had finished his revenge, maybe even with Kagami. If he didn't die... he wouldn't need Kagami anymore, but he didn't he'd want to leave. He liked Kagami, as a person, as a friend, his feelings of love were still a bit confusing, but he did like him. Living in the light with Kagami... it all seemed possible.

Kuroko just hoped that tampering in the darkness wouldn't make Kagami fall in there. He hoped that his light and sparkle wouldn't get tainted and submerged; Kuroko didn't think so though. Kagami's light was so bright, so powerful, even in the darkest of places he was sure it'd still shine bright.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

Back in action, Aomine cracked his neck as he rolled the silencer on his handgun. He wasn't in the mood to try hard, he wasn't in the mood to even do this either. He knew the only chances of him facing Kuroko and that Kagami fellow again though was to go out and kill people, so here he was. He loaded his gun and hid it underneath his shirt, fixing himself up nicely before he left the supply closet he was hiding in.

This mission's setting was in a fancy house party, guests wearing exotic masks and costumes all over with vibrant colors and rumba music playing loudly in every room. Aomine wasn't dressed as exotic, still the same old black suit and tie as he passed through and walked by people. He was wearing a mask though, a black panther covering his eyes from all.

It was easy enough to find his guy, him people a heavy set one with blonde hair. He wore a giant lion's mask and mane around him, king of the jungle. Aomine snorted at his ridiculous costume and watched him, lying in wait like a true predator would until he finally got enough of drinking and eating. He grabbed two lionesses and started heading towards the backrooms, most likely looking for a bedroom. Aomine followed after him and waited for the door to close. He looked down both hallways before trying to open the door; it was locked. Of course. He didn't have time to this.

He aimed his gun and pulled the trigger, kicking the door open and running in. The girls screamed and before the man had the chance to react Aomine pulled the trigger and hit him right between the eyes. He aimed his gun at one of the lionesses next and held a finger to his lip.

"Scream again and I'll kill you."

The two of them bit their bottom lip as tears streamed down their faces.

"In the bathroom, both of you. Can't have you ruining the party, now can we?"

He ushered them both in and closed the door, putting a chair on the handle so they couldn't get out. Sooner or later someone would discover the body and rescue them. What now though? He was tired, exhausted, and a little pissed off. He should go back down to the party and get wasted, sleeping with a girl or two and wake up just when the cops arrived.

He would be easy picking though. Aomine took a breath and sighed out, deciding on escaping. If nothing happened then he would go to a bar and get drunk the old fashion way, picking up a chick there before heading back to his condo. Aomine loosened his tie as he started heading out of the room, walking down the halls to his escape route. He walked back into the party and into the back, walking through the kitchens and exiting out the backyard.

It was a huge yard with gardens and water fountains and flashing lights with people drinking and socializing. Aomine walked passed all of that to where the edge of the wall was, ditching his mask before as he hopped the fence and ended up in someone else's yard. He started walking over towards the garage, his get away car already parked in there while the owner of the house was out on vacation.

Aomine stared at it and checked underneath, searching for a bomb. He saw nothing like that and opened it up, getting it started and driving it out. Nothing happened. No one came. Drink time! Aomine turned up the radio and started banging his hands on the steering wheel, getting into the tunes. He was disappointed, yet again, but Kuroko must have been more shaken up than he thought he was. He must have been caught up in the explosion or something to be healing this long.

 **BEEP!**

Aomine's eyes narrowed as he looked in his rear view mirror, "what the fuck?"

The car behind him beeped again and Aomine rolled his window down, holding up the middle finger. The car started accelerating, ramming him in the back.

"Oh no the the fuck didn't," Aomine cursed.

The black lambo behind him drove off the road and beside Aomine, a Cheshire like grin flashing at him. Aomine's eyes widened as he recognized the man.

"Shoichi?!"

"Hi Aomine!" Shoichi grinned and cheered before steering the wheel, crashing right into him and steering his car right down the street.

"What the fuck?! You really do have a death wish!" Aomine cursed out pulling out his gun.

Shoichi pushed on the breaks and slowed down, switching gears as he started ramming Aomine's car again. Aomine hit his head on the steering wheel, dropping his gun and cursing. He slammed on the breaks and Shochi drove around him again, deciding to take the lead. Aomine thought he was trying to drive away though and started following after him.

"Like hell you're going to get away; I've been searching for you ass for weeks you little bitch." Aomine growled driving after him.

It was a high speed car chase downtown, running red lights and avoiding moving traffic and pedestrians. Shoichi was grinning skillfully as he looked back in his rear view mirror, making a sharp right turn.

"We're almost there, you better for sure kill him this time guys. I don't want to move to a different country, the only language I know is Japanese." Shoichi said over his phone.

"English is pretty easy to learn, only took me a few months." Kagami told him.

"I hear right now is a wonderful time to visit the Bahamas." Kuroko said calmly.

Shoichi snorted as he made another sharp turn, pulling over and turning his lights off. He saw Aomine's car speed by and started chasing after him again, driving side to side and ramming his car.

"There's not much in America though, is there? The Bahamas, hmm. What language do they speak over there?"

Shoichi saw the location right in front of him and sighed, "we'll have to finish this conversation later, here he comes."

Aomine rammed right back into Shoichi, shouting curse words as he tried to reach for his gun under his seat. He had no idea that the street was ending, leading into this brick wall with a warehouse located behind it if he didn't turn left or right. Shoichi grinned and waited for the last second before breaking, watching Aomine's car crash right though the wall.

He reversed, turned around, and started driving down the street normally as he started obeying the traffic laws and stopped at the red light.

"He's in, good luck you two." Shoichi said before hanging up the phone, staring his car up again and driving down the street as the light turned green.

* * *

His head, fucking hurt, like fuck. Aomine took a deep, ragged breath, and opened his eyes. His head was being cushioned by the air bags and he reached in his pocket, pulling out his knife to stab it. The airbag started deflating and Aomine looked up, taking in his surroundings as he tried to figure out where exactly he just crashed into.

"Stupid fucker, I'm going to get you for this Shoichi. Where the fuck are you?" Aomine asked trying to start his car up again.

It didn't work at all. Aomine cursed and started banging on his steering wheel, yelling out and ranting as he started hitting everything. He was dead! He was worse then dead, he was fucked! Aomine was going to beat the living shit out of him and have him begging for death before he finally gave it to him. With all his rage, Aomine didn't seem to notice the figure standing ahead of him.

"AOMINE!" Kagami yelled out at the top of his lungs.

Aomine froze, his blood started to boil as he looked up. His rival was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes dead set and determined on him.

Aomine liked that look in his eyes.

He smirked and took his seat belt off, probably the only thing that kept him from flying through the window. He started moving his hand under his seat, grabbing his gun and hiding in on him as he stepped out the car. Who knows where Kuroko was hiding right now; if he suddenly appeared though Aomine wanted to be ready.

"You know your little fuck toy has my number, if you would have called I would have came willingly." Aomine teased, smirking widely as he started heading over.

"We're here to finish this, only one of us is going to be leaving tonight." Kagami said, clenching his hands into fists.

"Don't you mean two? Where is that fucking phantom anyway?"

"Not here; this is between me and you. No one's going to interrupted our fight this time," Kagami told him.

"Ah, just the way I like it. You know, my bed's been getting pretty lonely at night. Once your gone I'm sure Kuroko's going to come back to me; I'll keep alive though and locked up, trapped as my slave to fulfill all my desires. He's a good lay, isn't he?"

Aomine was a little confused, wondering why his red headed opponent wasn't getting irritated and exploding right now. He was actually acting calm and collected, like an assassin would. Aomine couldn't read his face; he's learned from before.

"I see Kuroko's taught you to shut that loud mouth of yours."

"Are you going to keep yapping or can we get this fight underway?"

Aomine's eyes twitched; he took his jacket off and his tie, rolling up his sleeves as he started to surround Kagami.

"You think this time is going to be any different?"

"No, not really. Exactly the same, except this time you're not going to get away." Kagami said getting ready.

Aomine scoffed, "I hope you can back up that big talking."

Kagami charged over and threw the first punch, Aomine dodging easily and bringing up his right arm aiming for his side. Kagami caught his arm and held it tight, Aomine lifting his foot to kick him away. Kagami acted quick on his toes and threw him up, watching his stumbled for a second to catch his footing. Kagami quickly took that opening and charge again, throwing his left hook and making contact right at the bottom of his jaw. Aomine's head swung back, blood appearing on his lip as he skidded back.

"Now that," Aomine said, licking his lips, "is what I'm talking back."

"Well there's more where that came from," Kagami smirked charging at him one more.

* * *

"That's the last of it," Kuroko mumbled to himself.

He got up off the floor and dusted himself off, nodding at his work before he started heading out the room. The last one was in place, he finished his part of the plan. Now it was time to check up on Kagami's end. He started heading over there, squeezing the device in his hands tightly and his gun in the other.

He stayed behind the corner, hidden, and ducked down, not planning on being seen by Aomine this time. He hid in the shadows and watched their fight from here, having no motions to interrupt it this time. That smile he saw on Aomine's face, that grin, it wasn't the sadistic one he's usually seen. It was the one he first saw when they first started out together.

Aomine had finally found a challenge against himself. There was someone other than him that could beat him. It must have been shaking him up or something- no, Aomine wasn't like that. Nothing scared him, he welcomed all challenges. That limp he had earlier in the fight was effecting him, especially when Kagami would strike that leg. Kagami's wounds were still fresh too though; their yells echoed through the warehouse.

"He's only using you idiot! Don't you know that?!" Aomine yelled out, striking.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything about him anymore!" Kagami yelled, striking back.

"He couldn't have changed that much, you're the one who knows nothing."

Kagami was momentarily paralyzed as Aomine landed a hit in his gut; Aomine used that momentum and clasped his hands together, raising them up over his head before slamming them down on the back of Kagami's head. He landed on the ground with a thud, his eye sight hazy, but he didn't stop as he reached for Aomine's leg and tossed him down with him.

"I know enough to want to protect him; you aren't going to harm him ever again!"

"Your love for him is making you blind!"

"My love for him is making me strong!"

Kuroko blinked silently as he watched the fight. He didn't know what to think. Aomine was fighting, Kagami was fighting, he watching... watching...

"He's using you!"

"Is that all you can say?!"

He was using him; he was. Somehow Kuroko had made him not be able to believe in that, just by saying some loving words and sleeping with him. By just doing that Kagami wasn't listening to the gossip, he wasn't listening to Aomine and was actually fighting back. Kuroko didn't know what he felt inside of him at that moment. One thing was clear though, the darkness, the shadows... Aomine was right, Kagami was wrong.

He hadn't changed one bit.

He was still tainted, stained, there was no way he could escape from this mess. With Kagami things looked brighter, but it was all a front. Kuroko hadn't turned bright, he hadn't been slowly turning good after being with him. He was still using him, still lying to his; he was still the same assassin using whatever means to stay alive and get his mission done.

After this all was over... Kuroko couldn't stay. He couldn't continue lying, he couldn't continue to ruin Kagami's life. What else was he going to do though? He didn't want to continue killing, but with nothing left afterward what-... tired. So tried. Kuroko was just so tired. He felt dead; he may have actually died when he was ditched in the middle of the street. He had become a phantom and possessed his dead body again, coming back alive to exact his revenge. He was tired though and exhausted, his phantom being wanted to move onto the next life. He couldn't with all this hate and rage though; so after when everything was done... he'd leave this body and turn into a real phantom, passing onto the next life and meet these Miracles in hell.

He was going to kill them all over again in the next life. Never ending fighting, never ending killing. That's what hell was going to be like.

"Fuck!"

Kuroko blinked, shaking his head from his thoughts. Kagami and Aomine both stood there facing each other, bleeding, panting, sweating. Aomine was holding onto his shoulder, his fingers not moving, favoring one leg more than the other. Kagami was coughing up blood non stop, one of his eyes so swollen it wouldn't open up, swaying side to side.

He hadn't expected this; this was impossible. The only one who could beat him was him and this guy wasn't fucking him! So what was happening right now?! WHAT WAS HAPPENING?!

Was he going to die?

This single thought made it into Aomine's mind and spread like a virus, making his whole body movement change.

Was he going to die? Was he actually going to lose? He wasn't winning. He wasn't fighting as well as he should. He couldn't beat him. He was going to die. He wasn't going to win. This man was stronger than him. This man was going to kill him. He was going to die. He was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

This man is going to kill him.

Something Aomine never experienced before entered his body, fear. Fear of dying, fear of not surviving, fear of living. He couldn't explain what happened next. He hated when people didn't agree to the fights they agreed too, but here he was shaking, leg sprained, shoulder dislocated, pretty sure a few ribs broken. His opponent which looked in worse condition though still stood, still faced him, still glared at him with those determined red eyes. Sharp like a tiger. Aomine was no longer the predator, he felt the pray under those gazes. The panther was submitting to the tiger and Aomine wasn't okay with that. He wanted control again, he wanted to win.

Fuck this man. Aomine pulled out his gun and aimed right at Kagami's chest, pulling the trigger.

Kuroko's eyes widened and quickly took his shot, shooting at his hand. Aomine howled in pain, clutching his bleeding hand as he glared into the shadows.

"FUCK YOU KUROKO!"

"It's over Aomine," Kuroko said showing himself.

"IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL MY HEART STOPS! FUCK YOU!" Aomine yelled.

Kuroko took aim for his kneecap and shot the left one, watching him buckle down. He shot another at his other cap, watching him lie on the ground defenseless as he could no longer right.

"You dishonored the fight, you've lost. Nice work Kagami," Kuroko said nodding at him.

Kagami spat out blood, barely being able to stay on his feet. Hearing Kuroko's voice made him lower his guard, relax a little bit as he tried to focus on his head.

"You didn't have to shoot my kneecaps, you were the never the type to play with your food Kuroko. If you're going to kill me aim for the head," Aomine coughed up, feeling his body give up.

He was going to die, he was accepting it.

"I only wanted to return the favor. You gave us two minutes and a chance to escape, I'm only giving you a minute and no chance to escape. You're a miracle though, maybe a miracle will happen?" Kuroko asked, holding the trigger up.

Aomine started laughing harshly, coughing up blood as he did so.

"Kagami, congrats on beating me. You've just beaten the most powerful miracle; I don't have a doubt in my mind you won't be able to kill the rest of us. I feel bad for you though once they're all gone. So what are you going to do Kuroko once the Miracles are all gone?"

"If I was you, I'd be more worried about how you were going to escape this," Kuroko said waving his finger around the trigger.

Kuroko went for Kagami, helping him out of the warehouse planning on pushing the trigger as soon as they left. As they escaped, Kagami looked behind him and called out.

"It was a pleasure fighting you Aomine Daiki, it really was like facing a miracle."

Aomine let out one laugh, closing his eyes. For some reason he felt so light, like a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders after losing. He hadn't felt this good in years.

"Pleasure was all mine." He whispered to himself.

The detonator was pushed and all the timers started ticking down from :60 seconds. Kuroko opened the car door and shoved Kagami in roughly, closing it and heading into the driver's seat. Shoichi pushed the peddle to the medal and zoomed out of there, the two of them staring at the explosion and fire from the rear view mirrors while Kagami just passed out in the back seat.

"Is he dead?" Shoichi asked.

"Not even a miracle could escape the setting we gave him. Three down, two more to go." Kuroko sighed softly, resting his head back.

"And it looks like I'm a free man again; although I was looking forward to the Bahamas believe it or not."

"There's always next time when you piss off some other assassin."

Shoichi laughed as he sped down the street, the burning building slowly disappearing from the mirror.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

"Why the fuck am I doing this shit again? I have a business to run, I don't have time for this shit." Hanamiya cursed as he tied his shoes.

"Come on Makato; when was the last time we went out and played?" Kiyoshi asked hovering over him, a dopey smile on his face.

"We won't go easy on you Hanamiya," Kuroko nodded staring down at him.

"Any rough housing and I'm kicking your teeth in," Kagami warned, glaring at him.

"Oh beast, you're hardly going to be a challenge for me in that position. All I need to do is trip you once and you won't be able to stand up," Hanamiya laughed to himself getting up.

He walked up to the court with Kiyoshi beside them, the two of them getting in position while Kuroko dribbled the ball.

"First one to twenty wins the game," Kuroko said before starting.

Hanamiya rushed towards him while Kiyoshi covered Kagami; Kuroko taking steps back as he tried to avoid him.

"You know I'm paying you in weapons, not my company to kill the Miracles." He said reaching for the ball.

Kuroko used his phantom powers and disappeared from his sight, tossing the ball at Kagami who was able to retrieve it and run down the court trying to make the score.

"I simply offered Kiyoshi if he wanted to play basketball with us; he's the one who asked you." Kuroko told him.

"You played dirty and you know it fucker... at least you got him this time though. Pull that close call shit again though Kuroko and we're going to have a problem. TEPPAI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Hanamiya yelled out as Kagami dunked over Kiyoshi scoring the first two points.

"You're good Kagami; did you used to play in high school?"

Kagami nodded, "all three years, even won a championship."

"No kidding, I played in high school too. Looks like this is going to be an interesting match, two uncrowned kings of the underworld vs. two miracle killers." Kiyoshi said.

Kagami started laughing, Hanamiya and Kuroko both rolling their eyes. At least he wasn't called a miracle by itself, Kuroko though.

"What did he mean by uncrowned King?" Kuroko asked.

"We're the next best things under the Miracles; if Miracles were Kings we'd be uncrowned ones just waiting for our turn. After you finish off the miracles business is going to double for those who have been living in the shadows under the miracles." Hanamiya said dribbling the ball.

"Ah, I see." Kuroko nodded.

He followed after Hamamiya and stole the ball when he went to pass, Hanamiya cursing him and Kiyoshi out when he passed and Kagami made the score. At the end of the game the Miracle Killers won, it was a pretty close game though 17-20.

"You're supposed to be fucked up, why the fuck are you still standing?" Hanamiya asked Kagami.

Kagami laughed out as his answer, "I'm not that weak to play basketball. Another game or what?" He asked spinning the ball on his fingers.

"Teppia, amuse this fucker. I'm taking a break." Hanamiya said walking over to the bench.

"I'll sit this one out too Kagami, good luck." Kuroko said following after.

The two assassin sat down on the bench and watched their lovers play, at full power and full speed as they kept getting one up on each other.

"You saving Akashi for last?" Hanamiya asked reaching for a water bottle.

"I am; I have a few things I want to discuss with him after all of his precious miracles are dead."

"All but one, the phantom miracle, the surviving miracle."

"I'm no Miracle," Kuroko spat out.

Hanamiya chuckled as he drank water, taking huge gulps down before sighing out loudly.

"So Murasakibara next, the giant Miracle. Sorry to say but I don't think a fist fight is going to cut it with him; he easily towers over your own special Miracle."

"Murasakibara is going to be easy enough with his weakness. He gets the same thing everyday from this special bakery; it'll be no problem at all poisoning the fool."

"Sounds easy enough, and what about Akashi? How are you going to handle him?"

"By myself, alone with a gun. Only way I can handle him really."

"You're that sure he isn't just going to pop a cap in your ass as soon as you enter?"

"I'm sure, we're brothers after all." Kuroko told him.

Hanamiya nodded his head and took another drink of his water, "and then what? I always have room in my business for two more miracles. Are you going to stay in the business or leave with him?"

Kuroko watched Kagami play and shrugged, "I honestly have no idea. I'll keep you posted though."

Hanamiya hummed lightly, no more words getting exchanged between them.

* * *

"Ah, ah, fuck- Kuroko," Kagami panted.

Kuroko swirled his tongue around Kagami's shaft, grazing his teeth gently against the skin. Kagami thrust his hips up, shoving himself deeper into Kuroko's mouth, his face turning a bright head.

"I'm about- about- Kurok- ah- ah- ah!" Kagami groaned gripping Kuroko's hair.

He pulled tightly on his hair making Kuroko grunt, vibrating his lips as he started sucking harder. Kagami came seconds later in Kuroko's mouth, panting out loudly as he came down from his high. Kuroko swallowed his seed, some it slipping down his lips as he pulled back.

"Sorry," Kagami mumbled lightly.

Kuroko wiped his lip off with him hand and shook his head, "it's fine. You actually tasted pretty," Kuroko licked his lips, "sweet."

Kagami covered his face in embarrassment, Kuroko smiling lightly as he leaned up in the bed. He ran his hands through Kagami's hair, leaning over him.

"Must you say such embarrassing things?" He mumbled.

"Do you have to get embarrassed over me saying honest things?"

Kagami glared at Kuroko with a red face and leaned up, ready to kiss that knowing smirk from his lips. Kuroko tilted his head though and turned away, covering his mouth.

"Don't, let me brush my teeth first." He said getting up.

Kagami reached for his hand and pulled him back on the bed, trapping him there as his hands went to his pants.

"Let me return the favor." He said, pulling them down.

"No, you don't have to." Kuroko said, squeezing his knees together.

"Nonsense, stop struggling."

"No Kagami, really, don't st-o-oh-ah!" Kuroko moaned out long and rugged as Kagami took him in his mouth.

His moans were long and loud, Kagami not hearing him this vocal the first time they had sex. He must have not been doing something right or something to not get these reactions. His mouth copied Kuroko's, swirling his tongue and biting gently on his shaft. Kuroko's vision went white as he curled his toes, his breathing quickening as he moaned loudly, panted loud, his hands clenching the sheets.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" He yelled out.

He leaned up and pushed Kagami off of him just before he came, moaning out as he exploded on the sheets. He held his head down and panted as Kagami watched him, dipping his finger in his cum and bringing it to his lips. He flinched and shivered, ticking his tongue out.

"Ugh, were you lying before? It's not sweet at all, but salty." Kagami scrunched up his face.

Kuroko panted lightly, tilting his face up when Kagami lifted it up. He leaned down and over his lips.

"Now we both have cum in our mouths, can I kiss you now Kuroko?"

Kuroko nodded his head and opened his mouth out wide, letting Kagami devour his mouth. They laid down on the bed again, getting tangled with each other as their tongues started dancing. It was really incredible, how much alive Kuroko came to life under his touches. One hand trailed down to Kuroko's member, gripping tightly and slowly pumping while his other hand went to touch and squeak at his nipple. Kuroko could no longer think, let alone kiss, as he started moaning and panting as Kagami kissed him.

"Kagami- hmm, Kagami- hmm, Kaga-" Kuroko could barely get out a word, Kagami pressing his lips roughly as he quickened up his pace.

Kuroko was so cute like this; so adorable. Panting, moaning out his name, his face so flustered, so red, were those tears shining in his eyes? So fucking adorable. Kagami pulled back a little and just stared at Kuroko, licking his lips as he watched his face scrunch up as he came. Kuroko collapsed on the bed and laid there, turning his head to the side as his hair clung to his skin in sticky sweat.

"I love you Kuroko; you're so adorable." Kagami whispered in his ear, nibbling on it lightly.

"Kagami, I need you, please, please." Kuroko begged.

Kagami gulped heavily as he rolled Kagami over, opening his legs out wide and sitting between them. He fingers were still sticky with Kuroko's cum and quickly stuck one inside of him, Kuroko lifting his hips up and moaning out loud as he started pumping them inside and out.

"Ready for another?" Kagami asked, not even waiting as he pressed another finger inside of him, and then a third.

His insides were clamping down on him and Kagami tried his best to spread them out. He started scissoring his fingers and curling them, Kuroko screaming out when he scratched a certain spot. Kagami's eyes widened, and a grin slowly appeared on his lips as he aimed for that spot again. Kuroko pulsed under him and screamed out again, wrapping his legs around Kagami and pulling him closer.

"Are you about to cum Kuroko?" Kagami asked, moving his fingers at a faster pace.

Kuroko moaned and nodded his head.

"Do you want to cum? Say it Kuroko, beg me." Kagami said slowing down.

"No! No, please! Please Kagami! Please, let me cum, make me cum!"

Kagami felt him member come to life and grinned as he started moving around again, pushing his fingers deeper inside, stretching them out wide and curling around his special spot before Kuroko splattered his cum everywhere.

"Did I stretch you enough?" Kagami asked, pulling his fingers out.

"Yeah, yeah," he panted, nodding his head over and over again.

"God you're too much for me Kuroko, fuck." Kagami said getting into position.

He barely stuck his tip in and Kuroko was moaning out, clenching his eyes shot as his arms reached out to clutch Kagami's shoulders. His nails dug into them as he started entering deeper and deeper, agonizingly slow.

"Kaga-ah-kahah! Stop! Tea-sing!" Kuroko moaned lifting his head back.

Kagami chuckled, "it's hard not to seeing you so cute," he mumbled nibbling on his neck.

He continued his slow pace and Kuroko started crying in frustration, trying to move his hips to quicken the pace.

"So anxious, aren't you? You're practically sucking me up Kuroko, begging me to fuck you recklessly." Kagami grinned.

"I do, please, fuck me, fuck me Kagami!"

Kagami gave a hard shove, entering Kuroko fully. He cried out and jumped, his eyes going starstruck as he came instantly. Kagami chuckled as he lifted Kuroko up, placing him on hip lap and leaning back against the bed post as he slowly moved his hips up.

"Come on Kuroko, help me," Kagami moaned.

Kuroko nodded and held onto Kagami tightly, bouncing up and down, riding his as fast as his legs could carry him. Kuroko came once again and passed out on him, breathing heavily against Kagami's neck.

"What's gotten into you Kuroko?" Kagami asked, lying him back down on the bed.

"You, I want you, I need you," Kuroko moaned clutching onto Kagami tightly.

"I can see that, every time I try to pull out you clench me back in. Relax, I won't leave, not until I satisfy you fully." Kagami whispered, nipping at his ears again.

He spread Kuroko's leg our wide and switched positions, his eyes widened as he felt himself getting pounded into deeper than before.

"Kagami! No! Not this way! No- no- oh- oh! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Kagami let out a deep grunt as he cummed inside, Kuroko moaning out as he did just the same. The two of them paused for a second, trying to catch their breathes.

"You're cruel."

"You liked it," Kagami responded back, licking up his neck.

Kuroko shivered and tried to move around, getting in a position that made him feel comfortable. Kagami pulled out and rubbed Kuroko's hair, smirking as he turned him around and coaxed his butt with his hand.

"I thought you would be happy? I did some research like you told me too; Kiyoshi has all types of books you know. Didn't figure him to be a pervert," Kagami said leaning his head down.

"I didn't ask you toooooo!" Kuroko moaned out loudly.

Kagami gave his ass a good lick, Kuroko shivering feeling electrocuted. He bit onto the sheets, trying to stuff his moans, as Kagami held onto his ass and pulled his cheeks apart as he shoved his tongue down his hole. It wasn't a particularly bad taste, not like the cum he tasted of his earlier, but it wasn't good either, Kagami though licking him up. Maybe next time he could use some chocolate syrup or whip cream, or maybe even a milkshake. Kuroko would love that.

"Ka-mphg- Kagam-gmph," Kuroko moaned out his name.

Kagami stuck his tongue in deep and licked him all up, making a satisfying smacking sound.

"What's wrong, Kuroko?"

"No more, please," he panted sagging a little.

"No more? How come your so hard then?" Kagami asked, touching his shaft.

Kuroko moaned out and shook his head.

"I think you do want more, huh?Do you want me?" Kagami asked.

He was answered with moans as Kagami started pumping him; he raised his ass into the air and Kagami held him just right before shoving himself inside of him in one go. Kuroko felt himself about to cum, but never found his release as Kagami squeezed his dick.

"No, no, no!" He yelled out in frustration.

"What's wrong? I thought you didn't want to cum anymore?" Kagami chuckled darkly.

"No, Kagami! Kagami please!"

"I'm only listening to what you said before," Kagami grunted, shoving himself inside now.

Kuroko started shaking his head, "I want to cum! I want to cum! I want to cum!"

"You're going to have to wait until after me then."

"No Kagami! No! No!"

Kagami ignored Kuroko's pleases as he endlessly pounded into him, feeling his member growing hard and harder inside with every grunt and moan Kuroko called out. His hand gripped tighter against his shaft, harder, feeling small precum slipping down his fingers before finally-

"Kuroko!" Kagami grunted out, cumming inside.

He collapsed and laid on top of Kuroko, panting deep in his ear while Kuroko kept moaning out.

"My turn! My turn!"

Kagami let go and felt him release, helping along the way as he rubbing his hands up and down as he came. Kuroko's eyes rolled up the back of his head and he passed out, breathing heavy as he closed his eyes and just laid there.

Kagami kissed the back of his neck as he laid down next to him, wrapping his arms securely around him and pulling him in close before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

* * *

"You're a monster."

Kagami blinked and frowned, "what?"

"A monster." Kuroko repeated, pouting as he washed out his butt.

"I couldn't help myself." Kagami started chuckling.

"Sex demon; you weren't that rough our first time."

"Like I told you, Kiyoshi let me borrow some books and gave me a few pointers. I told him about us and how... unsatisfied you were the first time and I didn't want that to happen again."

Kuroko blinked softly, "I was satisfied the first time."

"Not like this time though, I've never heard you yell and beg so loudly so much before, Hahaha," Kagami started laughing to himself.

Kuroko glared and splashed water at him, "you're never touching me like that again."

"Oh really? Aren't I?" Kagami whispered, moving over to him.

"It's too late, it seems I've already tainted you in an entirely different way."

"In a better way," Kagami hummed lightly licking down Kuroko's neck.

He laid butterflies kisses down his chest and sucked in a nipple, licking and biting down harshly on it. Kuroko stiffed a moan and tried to calm himself, Kagami raised his hand though and started playing with his other nipple as well, pinching and twisting, making him moan out loud.

"Sensitive, huh?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko glared and lifted his foot, pushing Kagami back to the other side of the tub. Kagami chuckled and grabbed his foot, lifting it up to his mouth and bit his big toe.

"Are you this happy because we killed Aomine?" Kuroko asked, wondering why his mood suddenly boosted up lately.

"Hmm, hmm, and because we only have two more miracles to go before-"

Kagami paused; Kuroko blinked.

"Before what?"

Kagami sank in the water a bit and started blowing bubbles before he leaned up abruptly, gripping Kuroko's shoulders as he stared at him right in the face.

"When this is all over Kuroko I want you to live with me! I want you to go clean and straight and try and live a normal life with me! You don't have to worry about anything, I'll take care of you from now until forever if you want! I won't ever leave you alone, so after you exact your revenge please live with me!"

Kuroko blinked calmly, "that sounded like you were proposing."

Kagami's eyes went wide as his face went red; he started shaking his head furiously side to side, "no! No! Not proposing! Not marriage! I didn't mean it- I didn't!"

Kuroko started chuckling carefree, Kagami blinking softly this being the first time he's heard such a laugh come from him.

"Kagami, you're a really good person," Kuroko smiled lightly.

Kagami blinked softly again.

"After the next miracle, would you mind if I called you by your first name?"

"Not at all! You can call me it right now if you want to!" Kagami said anxiously.

Kuroko shook his head while smiling lightly, "it'll be something for me to look forward to; thank you for helping me and taking such good care of me. When this is all over, if you still want me, I'll be yours."

"Of course I would still want you! I love you!"

"You too, you can call me by my first name too when we come back."

Kagami nodded his head, "I rather try it out now, Tetsuya."

Kuroko frowned and grimaced, "horrible."

"What?!" Kagami yelled splashing around.

"I was just kidding Kagami."

"You little brat," Kagami growled pulling at his cheeks.

"Ow Kagami, that hurts, ow, ow." Kuroko pouted.

Kagami frowned and sighed, letting go and getting up.

"I'm getting out first."

"Right, I'll be out in a second." Kuroko said grabbing the sponge.

He started washing himself off while Kagami dried himself off, quickly getting dressed before opening up the door.

"I'm going to be training with Kiyoshi; if you want to do something today just come get me."

"Alright," Kuroko said.

"I look forward calling you by your name."

Kagami locked the door after him and started heading back downstairs, looking around for Kiyoshi. Kuroko took a breath and pulled his knees to his head, curling up in a small ball. He took in deep breathes and exhaled.

What was he thinking? What was he saying? Whatever it is Kagami needed to hear to stay with him, obviously, but Kuroko didn't know what was the truth anymore and what was a lie? Did he love Kagami? For real? Did he want to be with him? For real? He didn't know anymore, he didn't...

He didn't have to though. Kuroko got up and out of the shower, wiping the steam from the mirror as he stared at his naked self. He saw scars, bruises, stitches that would never heal or fade away. As long as he had these, as long as he had this hatred inside of him, as long as he wanted revenge he didn't have to think about or focus on anything else.

He could worry about Kagami later, he had no time too with Murasakibara and Akashi on his mind.

* * *

"I think I just proposed to Kuroko."

Kiyoshi froze, his face dropping, "huh?"

He flew back when Kagami's fist contacted with his face, knocking him over and down. Kagami cursed and quickly went down to help him up.

"Sorry! I'm sorry Kiyoshi!" Kagami said.

"Huh? What? What?!" Kiyoshi yelled out.

"I know, I didn't mean too, I just meant that after all of this I asked him if he wanted to live with me and offered to take care of him forever." Kagami said, scratching the back of his head.

"And did he say yes?!"

"Yeah, he told me if I still wanted him then he'd stay."

Kiyoshi blinked, sighing lightly, "and you're pretty happy about that, aren't you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I love him."

And here Kiyoshi thought he was the stupid kind. Then again, of course Kagami would believe in him. They've been 'dating' for a while now, kissing and now having sex like crazy. There's no reason why Kagami would doubt his love, they've even been going out on cute dates together as a couple! Kuroko has been playing the perfect role of being in love, so perfect that at times Kiyoshi believed in him as well. He would have actually if it wasn't for Hanamiya's constant laughing when thinking about him, explaining how funny it is about how much Kagami believes and how much of a player Kuroko is.

"That's a good then; I feared that... people like Kuroko-" Kiyoshi closed his mouth.

"People like Kuroko what Kiyoshi?"

Hanamiya was going to kick his ass, he wasn't going to reveal everything though. Just enough, enough to let him figure it out on his own.

"People with life goals like him, after they accomplish that life goal they don't really... do anything afterward."

"Wha- what do you mean by that?"

"They sort of just lose the will to live, you know? I thought that would be the case for Kuroko, especially Kuroko because not only was he betrayed by all his best friends, but now he's killing all of them and his brother. You don't just bounce back from something like that."

"But he has me," Kagami said.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you're enough for him. I mean, you just came at the perfect time. He was going to die out there, but you saved him. You being there gave him the means to have his revenge, if it wasn't for you he'd be dead somewhere. Kuroko's also lucky too, because not only did you become his savior, but also his lover as well. He's so fortunate to have you in his life."

Kagami blinked and slowly nodded his head, "I think I get what you're saying."

"When you go straight though Kagami, that doesn't mean we have to part. Whatever you need, whatever troubles you have, I'll be here for you." Kiyoshi said patting his shoulder, "we're friends after all."

Kagami stared at his hands and exhaled a breath, "Kiyoshi? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure buddy, whatever you want."

Kagami looked up at him and opened his mouth, words spilling from his lips all at once.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

Murasakibara was pissed. He's been cooped up in the agency for the past week now, stuck, candy-deprived, killing-deprived, his only rations left four more suckers. He bit the one in his mouth and started crunching on it, pulling the stick and glaring as he tossed it in the trash.

It wasn't his fault the three idiots all died, so why was he getting punished by sitting here? Murasakibara sighed out loud and started rolling around in his chair, irritating one miracle who was doing paperwork in the same room.

"Enough." Akashi ordered.

"I'm bored though Aka-chi; I need sweets."

"You need to stay put until we find a counter measure to Kuroko; if you value your life Murasakibara then you'll listen," Akashi said turning the next page.

"But I need cake, and chips, and candy bars, or else it's like being dead."

"What you need to do is start making us money, but you can't with that rogue miracle loose. I never imagined he'd be able to whack off three of us; you're the last one left Murasakibara." Akashi said.

"Don't worry Aki-chi, I won't die, not without your permission."

Akashi looked up at him and at Murasakibara's serious expression on his face.

"Does that mean I can go get some sweets now?" He asked seconds later.

Akashi sighed out loudly, "just let me finish this and I'll get you whatever you want."

"Hooray!" Murasakibara cheered rolling around in his chair again.

He was able to amuse himself with his three suckers left, waiting for Akashi to finish his work. It was the type of quiet Akashi longed for, breezing through all of his work until his phone got a message. He picked it up and checked it, his eyes widening a little bit. Now wasn't the time to be taking missions, Akashi reminded himself, but with the amount of zero's on this hit, and not only did it pay extremely well, but it was also something personal?... Akashi tapped his pen on the table a couple of times before deciding.

"Seems like you got your wish Murasakibara," Akashi said.

"You just turned into a giant marshmallow man?" Murasakibara asked looking at him.

"No, a mission. I'm sending the information to you right now, get started on it immediately."

"Right away," Murasakibara grinned getting up.

He started heading towards the door and opened it wide up, stepping through it he closed it right behind him hearing one last order for his mission.

"Don't die."

"Yes, Akashi," Murasakibara said exiting the agency.

* * *

He was alive. That was to be expected of course, but not a single thing had gone wrong with that mission. He hadn't ran into anyone he wasn't supposed to see and wasn't in a situation that he couldn't handle.

It must have been a too late notice. He had only gotten this mission 12 hours ago, Kuroko must have not had enough time to plan something or even heard of it. His lost, Akashi was going to be pleased with him. That wasn't enough to please Murasakibara though. He didn't care about the job well done or all the money, what he cared about was the sweets that came with the job finished.

He knows Akashi would have wanted him right back, but Murasakibara couldn't resist it. He was right down the street from his favorite bakery and if he didn't stop by and just pick up a few things then he was going to explode! And just as luck would have it, the bakery was open.

"Welcome! Welcome!" The shopkeeper called out, coming to life when a customer came in.

The bakery was dead, the lone shopkeeper cleaning up for the night. He paused at flipping over the chairs on the table though and went around the counter to address his customer.

"Sorry to say that these were all the pastries that were leftover, but I'll sell them to you at half off." He told Murasakibara.

"Deal, get me all of them."

"Yosh!" The shopkeeper smiled, "would you like that in a to-go box?"

"No, I'm not supposed to even be here right now. When are you closing completely? Mind if I eat them here?"

"Of course not for our best customer, just sit down and I'll bring everything right to you."

Murasakibara didn't recognize the worker, but he obviously recognized him with that statement. He hummed as he walked over to one of the tables, flipping a chair over and sitting down at it. He only had to wait a couple of minutes, watching the nonsense show that was on the television, before the brown haired shopkeeper walked over and placed his pastries on the table. It wasn't a lot, just a few donuts, some cupcakes, brownies, and pieces of cake. It took two trips to get them all and then the shopkeeper gave him a really dopey grin before baking away.

"We're officially closed now, so I'm going to lock the door. You'll be free to leave whenever you want too though; I'm just going to head in the back real quick and get some cleaning supplies."

Murasakibara shooed him away as he started enjoying his sweetness. He didn't how much time passed, an episode of this horrible sitcom later, an episode of this cute and fluffy cartoon later, but soon Murasakibara didn't have anything left to sick in his mouth. He licked the lingering frosting off his lips and fingers and looked around.

Where was the shopkeeper? He's been gone for a while.

"Hello?!" Murasakibara called out.

Did something fall on him while he went to get his supplies and now he was stuck under them about to die? Oh well, it wasn't Murasakibara's problem. He shrugged and stood up, heading for the door. He tried jiggling it open; locked.

Murasakibara frowned as he reached for his gun, but paused. If he ended up shooting out of here that worker would probably warn the shop owner and then Murasakibara would never be able to come here again! His eyes widened a little bit as he turned around, heading towards the counter. He looked over and around, calling out again.

"Hello? Mr. Shopkeeper?!"

Murasakibara didn't see it, but he felt the bullet his his chest as he leaned up to walk around the counter. It barely fazed a big fellow like him, but his instincts took over and he leaned down and over, finding cover behind the tables he knocked over.

"What the hell?" Murasakibara asked pulling out his knife and digging the bullet out.

"It wasn't enough and I missed, this is an unlucky day." He heard a soft voice say.

"Well just look at the size of him, of course it didn't work; he's a giant."

"I placed enough in there to kill a baby elephant Kagami, maybe I should have done enough for a baby whale. Poison isn't cheap though, so there was another problem."

"Kuroko-chi?" Murasakibara eyebrow raised when he saw the phantom in the reflection of the glass.

"Hi Murasakibara, bye Murasakibara." Kuroko said lifting up his gun again.

Murasakibara threw a chair towards him then lifted up the table, charging right at him. Kuroko's brought his arm in front of him, knocking the chair over, but didn't spot Murasakibara charging at him. Kuroko was knocked back, gun flying out of his hands as he was smashed against the wall.

"This is a low blow Kuroko-chi, going after my sweets. I won't forgive you for that." Murasakibara said standing above him.

He moved the table and reached his hand out, gripping Kuroko's throat and strangling him as his other hand reached for his gun. He was suddenly falling, a brute force that felt like a truck tackling him in the side. He felt something sharp pierce him, Murasakibara looked down and spotted a man with red hair glaring fiercely at him.

Kuroko was on the floor gasping around, trying to catch his breath and breathe again. Murasakibara brought his hand up and grabbed onto the man's head, gripping it tightly and pushing him back with barely any effort at all. Murasakibara got up and dusted himself off, pulling the knife out of his side.

"What the fuck?!" Kagami called out.

Kuroko panted as he tried to get to his feet, looking around for his gun, a weapon, any weapon. Murasakibara cracked his neck as he walked over to Kuroko, grabbing his leg and dragging him over. Kuroko started to panic and reached for a chair, swinging it around right at Murasakibara's face.

It broke against his head and Murasakibara glared, feeling blood trickle down his head.

"That hurt," Murasakibara said picking him up.

He flung Kuroko like a rag doll towards the front window, it shattering to pieces as Kuroko flew through and landed on the street outside.

"KUROKO!" Kagami yelled out getting back up.

"I'm not done with you Kuroko-chi," Murasakibara mumbled holding out his knife.

Kagami reached for the gun on the floor and held it up, shooting Murasakibara in the back. The man stiffened and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"What the fuck are you?!" Kagami asked shooting again.

It hit him in his chest and Murasakibara lifted up a table again, throwing it over to the idiot shooting his gun like crazy. Kagami cursed as he blocked, coughing out when he felt a foot slam the table down on him. Murasakibara stared with dead eyes as he continued to stomp his foot on the table, kicking the gun away when he saw him try and reach for it.

"I don't know who you are, but I have no problem killing you." Murasakibara said holding up his knife.

He staggered a bit, finding his weight shifting. Kagami tried to breath and roll away and Kiyoshi, who was supposed to flee after he accomplished his mission, actually stayed and came running out, tackling Murasakibara off of Kagami.

"Kagami! Kagami come on," Kiyoshi said knocking everything off of him.

"He's a monster," Kagami coughed up blood, his body screaming in pain.

What was that? Something was bubbling inside of Murasakibara, making him feel sick. He placed a hand on his stomach and bent over a little, wondering if it was the gun shots that were making him feel like this. His head was started to hurt though, and he felt something trickling down his lip. Something was wrong with him.

"Kiyoshi! Get Kagami out of here!" Kuroko yelled out.

He stood up and walked back into the shop through the hole in the window. He pulled out another knife, his eyes scanning for the guns on the ground; one was on the other side of Murasakibara that he wasn't about to get while the other was not visible in the moment. Kuroko took a shaky breath as Murasakibara turned around to stare at him, spinning his knife.

"I guess I could deal with you first Kuroko," Murasakibara said.

Kuroko started running over, small limp in his side where shards of glass was stuck, knife in hand. He swiped it right at him, Murasakibara dodging and stabbing his right back. Kuroko swung his arm against his open arm, tackling him against the chest and stabbing him in the leg. He twisted and turn, Murasakibara cursing lightly as he raised his hands into a fist and slammed it down on Kuroko's head.

He slammed down against the ground and gasped out. Kagami shoved Kiyoshi off of him and started growling, getting up. He started running over again and smashed into Murasakibara, him barely moving. Kiyoshi ran after and slammed into Kagami, the combined force of both of them finally knocking him over.

"Kiyoshi you get Kuroko out of here," Kagami said.

"No you idiot, you leave," Kuroko whispered.

"How about we both leave?" Kiyoshi mentioned.

"None of you are escaping," Murasakibara growled.

He wasn't hurting from them, but from something else entirely different. He thinks he was about to die, maybe. Something inside of him was bubbling, and thinking about it he did recall hearing them talking about poison. So that was what's wrong with him. He was dying slowly on the inside, he was going to die.

He wouldn't be able to fulfill Akashi's last order... he could at least kill Kuroko for him. Murasakibara eyes went for him and a second later he lunged for him, breaking through Kagami and Kiyoshi and landed right on top of Kuroko. His hands wrapped around his tiny neck and squeezed as hard as he could, chocking the life out of him.

"Get the fuck off of him!" Kagami yelled trying to get him off.

Murasakibara elbowed him straight in the jaw, clenching his hand into a fist as he raised it up and shot it straight towards the brown haired shopkeeper neck. Kuroko was drooling as he tried to gasped out air, clawing at Murasakibara's hand. Nothing was working, nothing was working. Out the corner of his eyes he saw darkness forming, black bubbles, and soon they invaded his own vision. There was no difference with Murasakibara, his hands shaking as more foam escaped his mouth. His insides felt like they were on fire, burning, exploding inside of him and blood started coughing up. He stopped feeling force against him though, he didn't feel Kuroko moving from underneath him anymore and didn't feel his hands clawing anymore. Murasakibara tried to focus his eyesight and saw Kuroko lying motionless underneath him.

A small smile appeared on his face as he finally fell off him, landing on the ground beside him praying that the pain would go away soon. He was able to do it Akashi, he wasn't able to keep his promise, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about that Phantom Miracle.

"Kuroko?! Kuroko! Kuroko!" Kagami yelled out in a panic, running over to him.

His neck was bright red and bruised with finger intends. Kagami felt for his heartbeat, felt for his breathing and didn't feel a thing.

"No, no, no!" Kagami yelled tilting his head up.

He slammed his lips against Kuroko's and started breathing into him, pulling back and pumping his chest with his hands.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He yelled out blowing air into him again.

"Kuroko?! Is he alright?" Kiyoshi said hovering around them.

"Come on Kuroko, come on, come back to me!" Kagami said pumping him even harder.

He breathed into him one more time and felt breath coming back inside of him as well. Kagami pulled away and stared wide eyed, a stray tear falling down his cheek as he saw Kuroko start coughing and rolling over to his side. Kuroko clung to the air and took deep, long breathes, wondering if he was dead or not. He looked around and saw broken glass and Murasakibara's crumbled up body, Kiyoshi hovering over with his hands up, and... Kagami? Where was Kagami? He rolled back around to his chest and saw him, his eyes wide with panic.

"Kuroko!" Kagami yelled out crushing him against his chest.

Kuroko blinked and took a big breath, "hurts."

The pressure was immediately gone and Kiyoshi wrapped an arm around Kuroko, trying to help him up.

"We should get him to Shoichi quick, you too. Are you well enough to walk Kuroko?"

"I can't feel my leg, so I don't think so." Kuroko frowned.

"I'll carry him," Kagami said and before anyone could complain he picked him right up in his arms and started walking off.

"Kiyoshi, cameras."

"Don't worry, I'll double check everything and make sure there's no trace of us. Take him home Kagami, cars downs the street, keys in the the glove box."

"Right, thanks Kiyoshi for not leaving us. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't came back."

Kiyoshi grinned, "had a feeling you two would need me. Now go."

He headed over to the door and unlocked it, holding it wide open for Kagami to walk. Kuroko was clenching to his shirt, trying to feel his heartbeat and calm down as Kagami carried him.

"Did I die?" He asked softly.

"I don't know, but you're alive now so let's not think about that." Kagami said, hugging him a little tightly.

Kuroko hissed and Kagami softened his hold again, apologizing under his breath.

"That-that- that was different. Did you just shoot him dead to save me?"

"He knocked over by himself; poison must have gotten to him."

"Miracles are exposed to poison so our bodies can build immune systems, I didn't know what poison Murasakibara was immune too and thought he was immune to it since he didn't die immediately. If it still would have worked though, I wouldn't have had to improvise and go out shooting. I'm sorry, you're hurt really badly and had to use a gun. I didn't me-"

"You shouldn't be apologizing! I couldn't protect you! I allowed you to get thrown out of a window!" Kagami yelled.

"Yeah, can't say it was a fun experience." Kuroko smiled lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Kagami wasn't laughing or smiling though and Kuroko saw in his eyes that he was really, actually worried. When they got to the car Kagami opened up the door and placed Kuroko in the seat, putting on his seat belt before finding the keys in the glove compartment. Kuroko grabbed a hold of Kagami's neck and pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he ignored the pain and clung to him tightly.

"I'm sorry."

Kagami stiffened up before holding back, "I thought I lost you. You weren't breathing, you weren't moving at all. If I didn't know CPR, if I wasn't able to bring you back, I- I- I don't know what I would have done with myself."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kagami. I'm glad it was me though instead of you; if you were gone I don't know what I would have done with myself. I love you."

Kagami blinked into the dark and pulled away lightly, Kuroko leaning in to press their lips together. He kissed him lightly back before pulling away, closing the door and walking around the driver's seat.

"Let's hurry up and get you home," Kagami said starting up the car.

"Kagami," Kuroko asked reaching for his hand.

Kagami gave it too him and held it tightly as he pulled out of his spot and started speeding down the road.

"What is it?"

"I'm really craving a milkshake right now, can we stop by Maji's and get one?"


	18. Chapter 18

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

"BRING OUT THE BOOZE! BRING OUT THE GIRLS! BRING OUT THE PARTY! ONLY ONE MORE MOTHER FUCKING MIRACLE TO GO! WHOOOOOOOO!" Hanamiya screamed out the top of his lungs.

Music was played at an obnoxious level and food started being severed, booze appearing by the barrels as Hanamiya cracked them open and started drinking. Kagami rolled his eyes a bit as he waited for Shoichi to finally fix him up, tightening one more bandage before patting it.

"You're all good, nothing serious. You'll be ready for combat after a day's rest." Shoichi said packing up his supplies.

"And Kuroko?" Kagami asked.

"Ah, for him he's going to need at least three day's. His lung pipe was damage after being strangled, so I don't recommend him talking for a least a day. Those stitches he got were minor, no straining activities though or else he'll reopen them and bleed out. Keep that in mind, no hanky panky for a while."

Kagami blushed red while Shoichi started laughing.

"But he's going to be okay, right?"

"As good as new in a couple of days; aren't you grateful I stayed? Might as well I thought seeing how much trouble you two got in with Aomine. I gave him some painkillers so he should be knocked out right now, here's the bottle just in case he wakes up in the middle of the night. If anything happens just call me and I'll come right away, but now if you excuse me. I see Hanamiya with my favorite bottle," Shoichi grinned heading over towards him.

Kagami grabbed the bottle of pills and headed upstairs, ignoring the party that raged on downstairs. He flexed his muscles to feel them working, to feel the pain and numbness as he walked to their room, opening up the door as quietly as he could.

"Taiga?"

Kagami froze, his eyes widening as he heard his name, his first name, coming from his lips. He slowly started walking over, staring down at Kuroko's eyes blinking open. Their eyes met and Kagami dropped his jaw a little.

"What did you say?"

"Taiga. The mission is over, isn't it? I get to call you that now, Taiga," Kuroko smiled gently as he said it.

Kagami sat down on the bed and moved over, brushing Kuroko's hair back from his forehead so he could see his eyes clearly.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko's eyes widened, his cheeks flustering a wild red.

"No, don't call me that."

"What?! Why?!"

"Not in that tone."

"What tone, Tetsuya?" Kagami smirked.

Kuroko blushed more and averted his eyes, "stop it."

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya, Tetus-" Kagami grunted as Kuroko brought his hand to his mouth.

"Please, stop."

Kagami pulled his hand away and pressed it against his lips, "I love you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko smiled and nodded his head, grabbing a hold of Kagami's shirt as he pulled him down for a kiss. Kagami kissed him sweetly, Kuroko wanted passion though as he started sneaking his fingers up under his shirt.

"No, Tetsuya." Kagami said parting.

"Why not?"

"Shoichi specifically warned me not too, it could reopen your stitches."

"Be gentle with me then."

"No, I'm sorry, but not tonight." Kagami said pulling away.

Kuroko blinked and nodded his head slowly, "alright."

He turned to lay back down in the bed, facing the wall as he slowly closed his eyes. Kagami sighed and took his shirt off anyway, loosening his pants as he got settled in his spot. He reached to hold Kuroko, but decided not too and instead faced the wall as well, trying to drown out the loud music coming from downstairs.

Kuroko tried to drown out the pain that was coming from his chest. It didn't make sense, being rejected, feeling this way, but he felt it and just... he didn't like it.

Not one bit.

* * *

"What are you talking about? You just fought Murasakibara yesterday! You haven't had enough time to heal! We're not about to go after Akashi until you're all better!" Kagami yelled out.

"Trust me Taiga, I know what I'm doing. Akashi isn't going to fight me." Kuroko said calmly.

"Then he's just going to let you kill him?!" Kagami exclaimed.

"You wouldn't understand-"

"Make me understand then!"

"I'm agreeing with Tiger over here, I need all five of them dead, not four; you don't count." Hanamiya said polishing a gun off.

"You at least need two more days Kuroko, and that's really pushing it. I wouldn't advice getting in a fight with a Miracle, you'll kill yourself." Shiochi said.

"I'm on my own then for this one." Kuroko said standing up.

"You're not going!" Kagami told him.

Kuroko pulled a gun out at Kagami, "I know you can force me to stay, but I can also force you to move."

"You're not going to use that on me."

"Aren't I?" Kuroko asked, narrowing his eyes.

Kagami walked over and grabbed a hold of the gun, Kuroko's grip loosening as he took it away.

"No, you aren't."

Kuroko took a breath and sighed out, closing his eyes. He shook his head and hummed a little bit, opening them back up to stare at Kagami.

"Fine; I'm going for a walk then. Join me if you like." Kuroko said walking around him.

"Tetsuya," Kagami called out walking after him.

Shoichi blinked as the two of them left, "chances of him still going?"

"Definetely 100."

"Chances of Kagami figuring it out?"

"Zero!" Hanamiya laughed out loud.

"You know if he dies, then that's still one miracle out there."

"He will do anything to keep that giant monster alive though and I'm pretty sure that monster is going to want revenge; there goes my miracle problem."

Shoichi chuckled as he shook his head, "I forget sometimes that you don't have a heart."

"I forget sometimes how annoying you are, that's why I keep letting you back in."

* * *

"Can I at least have my gun back?" Kuroko asked, "you're not really skillful in hiding it."

Kagami looked around and took the magnum his pants, handing it over to Kuroko when he thought no one was looking. Kuroko put it underneath his waistband and sighed out, reaching for Kagami's hand who gladly held it.

"Where are we going?"

"To visit some old friends I'd like to introduce you to." Kuroko said.

"Old friends? Who?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Kuroko didn't feel like talking much after that, and Kagami quickly got the message. He simply held onto his hand as Kuroko seemed to lead him away from the city, quite a walk down where the fancy neighborhoods lived and all of a sudden to this blank slot, covering in wilderness, grass, flowers, and weeds all around what looked like a very nice place to put a house at. There were two stones in the middle of the slot oddly shaped, Kuroko didn't walk any further though when the dirt path ended.

"This is where me and Akashi grew up at; this is where our parents died."

Kagami's eyes widened as he stared down at Kuroko before looking back up, noticing how there was writing on the stones out there. There were tombstones.

"I wanted you to meet them, or at least see them... after the house burned down I never came back here, not even for their funeral. Akashi didn't push me to come and I just- I couldn't. No matter how much time passed I couldn't bring myself to come back and see this place. I don't know why I feel like I can come back and face them though with you here."

"Tetsuya I-... thanks, for bringing me here." Kagami said.

He released Kuroko's hand and started walking through the fields, heading towards the tombstones. He spotted the names of his parents and knelt down in front of them, offering a prayer thanking them for Kuroko and vowing he was going to protect him and get his life straight again. Kuroko couldn't make himself go over there, here was far enough. He bowed his head in respect and waited until Kagami was done.

"Tetsuya... let's go do something fun," Kagami offered.

Kuroko nodded his head, "I have to visit one more friend, my informant, and then we can go anywhere. I've never been karaoke before, is it fun?"

Kagami snorted, "neither have I, it can be a first for both of us."

"I must warn you, I'm an amazing singer," Kuroko smiled.

Kagami grinned right back and ruffled his hair up, "I'm not surprised with a soft voice like that."

"That's mean, are you implying that I have a girly voice?"

Kagami started laughing and snorting out loud while Kuroko huffed and walked away, steamed. Their walk back was light, funny, their fight from early out of both of their minds. Kuroko stayed in the rich neighborhood, going down streets Kagami had never seen before and stopping them at Teiko street. They were in front of what looked like a private detective's agency, a single star in the middle of the door with the words, "Seijuro's Agency" decorated on the wall.

"You're going to have to wait here, this man is someone I don't want you meeting or knowing. He'll do a background check on you and everything and always have you on file; not something you're going to want after going clean."

"If he's dangerous I don't want you going alone-"

"No, he's not dangerous. I've saved his life before, he owes me one. It'll be real quick, ten minutes top. I'm just going to go in, ask for information about Akashi, he'll give it to me, I'll pull my favor so he can get rid of my records, and we'll both be free after the last miracle. You trust me, don't you?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami lifted up his hand and cuffed Kuroko's cheek, caressing it softly, "I do Tetsuya."

"Be a good boy then and wait for me right here, it'll only be ten minutes."

Kagami sighed and nodded, scratching the back of his head as he watched Kuroko walk up the steps and inside. He stood around, looking both ways down the street for something to pass the time, before ultimately just sitting down on the steps and relaxing.

* * *

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Tetsuya. I'm glad you had enough sense to not try and sneak up on me."

"Of course not, Akashi-nii."

Akashi turned around, his usual game face on as he stared at his brother. Murasakibara had really done a number on him, and since he just got the news that he died yesterday, there was no way he was completely healed at all. It was the truth though, Akashi had been expecting him all last night and this morning. He was late, showing up in the afternoon.

Kuroko walked inside of his office he's been in many of times before, sometimes as a worker, as a friend, once as a brother, this being the second time. He pulled out the chair in front of Akashi's desk and sat there, pulling his gun from his back and putting it on the counter.

"I've missed you." Kuroko mumbled.

Akashi hummed lightly, "is this some sort of tactic?"

"Just thought for our final words it should be honest. Honestly I missed you brother."

Akashi's eyes narrowed a bit as he dug into his desk drawers, he pulled out his own gun and placed it on the table as well.

"Honestly, I've missed you too then Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded his head.

"And since we're on the honest point, why did you betray us? Why did you force our hands?"

"You did not need to kill me."

"I didn't kill you."

"No, you tried to kill me and left me for dead. You should have killed me, but you abandoned me. Was I not worth killing?"

Akashi looked away, "I asked you first, why did you try and leave?"

"I didn't like what the Miracles were doing anymore. You all started treating this like a game, killing for sport."

"That mission with the little boy was an accident-"

"No more lies Akashi, it may have been an accident but it would have happened sooner or later. No women or children, those were our rules. That is what I believed in, what I prided myself in as an assassin. That I was only killing those who deserved do die while you, you allowed the miracles to kill for sport. You allowed their contest to see who could kill the most to rage on and did nothing to stop it, you even joined in! I couldn't be apart of that Akashi! Not anymore!"

"I admit we lost our way, but if you wouldn't have tried to desert us we could have gone back on tr-"

"All of you ignored me, you all cared less about what I said. You let the titles Miracle Assassins get to your head. I couldn't become apart of that Akashi."

"It's funny, you lecturing me while your hands are just as stained as mine. You don't have the right to talk down to me just because you switched; you're still a killer. Where's Kise, huh? And Mirdorima? Where's Aomine?! Where's Murasakibara?"

"Where they belong, where we belong. Akashi... I know it hurt when I betrayed you. I know it did, I know, and I'm sorry it had to come to that. You had to set an example for me and you did, why didn't you do that last shot though? Why didn't you pull the trigger?"

"You know why Tetsuya, because you're my brother. I abandoned you in hopes for a Miracle that you'd survive and change your life around, only half of a miracle happened though. You're alive, but here you are gun ready to kill once more."

"Yes, once more, my last kill. It wasn't your fault, you know. You didn't drag me into this, I followed you willingly. You gave me a choice."

Akashi snorted once, "I was all you had left Tetsuya, that's hardly a choice."

"It was a choice nonetheless, and I chose to follow you... just like I'm going to follow you now."

Kuroko picked up the gun from the table and took the safety off, placing it against the temple of his head. He had finally surprised Akashi, his eyes widened as he leaned back in his seat.

"I didn't leave you then because I knew you were going to be alone; I've experienced losing parents before and I didn't want you to experience that alone Akashi. That's why I followed, that's why I stayed. I forgot that though and tried to leave you, without even telling you, but I've learned from my mistake. I'm not going to leave you again Akashi, I'm sorry. Let us both pay for our sins now."

Akashi stared at his brother and smirked lightly, reaching for his gun, "you know, you've really changed in our short time apart Kuroko."

He took the safety off as well, finger on the trigger, "but-"

* * *

Kagami checked his phone for the time; nearly ten minutes. Even if it was ten minutes though there's no way he could have done everything he listened in just ten minutes. Kagami sighed as he tried to relax and wait, looking behind him at the door in an attempt to see Kuroko. What he saw was the star again, designed special with darker shading on one side then the other and different lining that- that... that looked familiar now that he was staring at it.

Kagami felt like he had seen this star before, did the Seijuro man have more than one shop or? Seijuro, Seijuro... Kagami blinked, something rushing back.

How much of an idiot was he?

The tomb he just visited, no more than a half an hour ago, the names on the stones. Seijuro. It was written as plan as day on them. Kuroko said they were his parents, making his last name technically Seijuro, but he was adopted while they already had a son.

A son who wanted revenge for his parents.

A son who created a miracle of assassins afterward just because.

Kagami's eyes widened sharply as he suddenly recognized that symbol. On the miracles, on every miracle he's fought, he's seen that star as a tattoo somewhere. For Kise, the knife man, it was on his wrist, for Mirdorima he clearly saw it on the back of his neck was he was scooping him out and thought how strange, for Aomine it was on his chest, and for Murasakibara his shoulder. He also saw it on Kuroko too, right on his hip line.

This place, this agency! It was where the Miracles worked out of! Kuroko had tricked him! Kuroko had gone in alone and God, God no! Kagami raced up the steps, pulling the door nearly off its hinges as he ran in and started bursting open rooms.

"Tetsuya?! Tetsuya! God dammit Tetsuya answer me!" Kagami yelled, knowing full well it could get him killed, but he didn't care. He didn't.

There was the sound of one gunshot, not two, echoing through the home. Kagami finally kicked open the right door at the end of the hallway and what he saw, what he saw... couldn't be explained in words.

* * *

"But at the same time still the same, still afraid to live on your own," Akashi sighed taking his finger off the trigger.

Kuroko's eyes widened as Akashi put his gun away and reached over for Kuroko's, his eyes dedicated and serious.

"Give me your gun, Tetsuya."

"No. I'm not going to allow you to live anymore Akashi, I won't allow you to build up a new Miracles."

"I know brother, so give me your gun. You're not going to die here today Tetsuya, you're going to die some boring, normal way thirty to forty years from now. Complete your revenge, you need to live it through."

"Dammit Akashi I'm going with you! Now stop stalling!" Kuroko yelled out loudly.

"I've never once have done anything for you, do you remember? I was cold to you, I was separating and shunned you. It wasn't because I hated you Tetsuya, it's because father expected the best out of me and if I let him down then he would push you like he did me and I didn't want that for you. I was always happy though, when you tried to play with me. I thought me saving you and allowing you to get revenge with me was something I could give to you, but I realized that was still for me. Let me give this to you Tetsuya."

"Akashi-"

"You can't do it, you can't kill me, because I couldn't kill you, so let me do it for you. I don't want you to live out the rest of your life knowing that you killed your brother, thank you for letting me live mine knowing I didn't either. I'm... sorry Tetsuya, for everything. My final request for you is not to throw your life away again, don't give it up so easily. Give it to someone who will cherish it and help you grow, like I should have done. Live happily for me, for the miracles. Please Tetsuya, let me do this one last thing for you as your big brother."

He was crying. Kuroko was crying, he didn't notice it though, but he felt or imagined as if he was. He didn't realize he was handing his gun over until it left his hand. He didn't doubt Akashi, he didn't wonder if he was lying about killing himself. Akashi smiled once, a true smile before he placed the gun against his head and pulled the trigger.

Kuroko watched with dead eyes as his brother fell out of his chair. He slowly willed himself to stand up, walking over behind the desk and kneeling down to his brother. He was dead, he was dead, there was a smile on his face though as he slept. Kuroko's eyes went wide as he screamed out in anguish, reaching for the gun in his hands.

He couldn't, he couldn't do it. He couldn't live on! Not like this, not with all of these burdens inside of him! How could he live on without his brother?! Without his friends?! How could he live on alone?! Akashi was right, he was afraid to live by himself! He rather join his friends, his brothers in hell.

The door kicked open and Kuroko quickly turned, seeing a wide eyed, panicked Kagami. What he saw in return couldn't be described into words, couldn't be known of the possible feelings. Kuroko was alone, he was alone and safe, but he was crying as blood was splattered across his face. There was a gun shaking against his temple and Kagami saw red, rushing over and smacking it out of his hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING TETSUYA?!"

"He's dead, they're dead, they're all dead! My only family is gone and I killed them all!" Kuroko yelled out before the tears started pouting out on their own.

Kagami wrapped his arms around Kuroko and hugged him securely, comforting him.

"I know Tetsuya, I know."

"He wanted me to live! He wanted me to move on, but how could I possible do that?! What was he thinking?! I can't! I can't live! I don't deserve to!"

"I know Tetsuya, I know."

"You don't know! If you knew the truth you'd want me dead too! I used you Taiga! I completely took advantage of your kindness and your stupidity and used you to do my bidding! I didn't love you! I was faking everything, everything!"

"I know that Tetsuya, I knew that."

Kuroko froze, his body going ridged as he looked up though his tear stained eyes, "what?"

"After Aomine, after Murasakibara, I knew. I didn't care, I still wanted to help you. I was going to let you free when this was over, I wasn't going to force you to stay. I wanted for you to live the life you always wanted, with or without me."

"Why? Why you idiot?! You idiot! You dumbass! Akashi too! All of you! You're all so stupid! So incredibly stupid!" Kuroko started yelling out, hitting Kagami in the chest before held on tightly and started crying into it.

"Everything's going to be alright Kuroko, you'll see. Just wait and see. Everything is going to be just fine and look up to you."

"Taiga! Taiga!" Kuroko cried out.

The last Miracle was gone; Kuroko had been able to do it. The generation of Miracle assassins were no more.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Last Miracle**

* * *

It felt bittersweet. No longer just bitter, because he was still bitter for a different reason this time even though he got the revenge he wanted all along. He killed them all, he was alone now. Whoever said vengeance is sweet was telling the truth, this type of sweet wasn't the satisfaction Kuroko was looking for or expecting though. What was he expecting though after killing them all?

That first kill, when Kise fell.. he was pained. He felt pain, he was sad. He didn't believe that, but after the next, and the next, and the next, they may have been monsters, they may have been assholes, they may have tried to kill him... but they were still his friends. They grew up together, trained together, went on missions together, spit blood together... they were the only family he had.

And now they were all gone.

Gone.

Like he should have been.

Like how he wasn't.

Kuroko opened his eyes and spotted the familiar walls around him. He was at Hanamiya's place; how he got there he didn't remember. Kuroko leaned up from the bed, pretty sure his dulls and aches was because of his previous wounds. He spotted a bottle of pills and a glass of water by his bedside and quickly swallowed them down.

Feeling a bit better, Kuroko stood up and started heading towards the door. He walked downstairs where soft music was playing and spotted Hanamiya where he usually sat, smoking a cigar as he sorted through some papers.

"Hanamiya?"

"Hmm?" The grump grunted.

"What- what's going on?" Kuroko asked.

"Nothing much, nice of you to finally wake up. It's about time I kick you out."

"You don't say?" Kuroko asked again, taking the seat across from him.

"Yeah; now that your Miracle killing business is done I have no more use for you. Don't worry though, here's your payment. A lot of people wanted those Miracles dead, so don't think I did this out the kindness of my heart. It's simply your share from collecting up; there are new passports, ID's, money, everything you need to start over." Hanamiya said, pushing a small black bag across the table.

"That simple, huh?" Kuroko asked reaching for the bag.

"If I was you I'd get smart and split town, you aren't just a legend anymore Phantom Miracle. Sooner or later people are going to start coming after you."

Kuroko opened the bag and looked inside, seeing simply credit cards and ID's inside. This was his new life right here... if only it was so easy. Kuroko decided to pick up an ID and looked at it, raising an eyebrow.

"Shoichi Imayoshi?" He asked.

"Punk ass skipped town without paying his debt, after everything I've done for him to. I was hoping you might start some trouble and get his ass in trouble."

"He's at the Bahamas probably, or the United States. We were talking about it a while ago."

"Stupid bitch, anyways we're done. Take your shit and leave already."

Kuroko nodded his head and stood up, holding the bag tightly in his hands.

"Kagami Taiga; where is he?"

"Probably back to his old life. After he dropped you off here he said some goodbyes to Kiyoshi, threatened to kick my ass if I didn't get my act together whatever the fuck that meant, and left."

"That's it?" Kuroko asked.

Hanamiya hummed, "actually no, he also said, and this is a direct quote mind you, I never want to see Kuroko Tetsuya ever again so make sure to tell him to stay away from me."

If he was hoping for a reaction, he didn't get one. Kuroko nodded his head knowingly and finally started walking out, never turning back. The sun was much bright and harsher as he took those first two steps out.

What to do now?

Live would be the obvious answer. Living was harder than you think though. Would it be so wrong to ignore a dead's man final request?

His brother had wanted him to live. Live for him, live for the other miracles. Not to throw his life away again now that he had been given a second chance, to give it to someone... someone... cherish.. help grow...

He had someone like that, once, earlier. He ruined that though... didn't he? Couldn't something that started off as a lie later become the truth? Or was Kuroko just being too optimistic? What should he do now?

"A new life." He mumbled lightly to himself.

He needed a sign or something, this new life was far to broad for Kuroko to simply choose something. For the first time in how long Kuroko couldn't remember, he completely let his guard down and closed his eyes. He started walking and spun around in the middle of the sidewalk, finally opening his eyes when he was about to fall.

When he reopened them he saw the poster for a new movie that was coming out... today. There was a desperate looking man on it, frowning, holding a spatula and knife in his hands while standing in a busy kitchen. Kuroko hated movies, he didn't believe in happy endings, and the movie poster didn't exactly give him a location to go to. This movie looked too depressing not to have a happy ending.

Kuroko suddenly blinked, realizing something. A new life, what it actually meant was another chance at life, right? A new person, a new goal, a new look at life. He could literally go anywhere he wanted, be who ever he wanted, like whatever he wanted...

He could become a man who actually likes movies and their happy endings.

He could literally become anything.

Was there a smile appearing on his lips? It felt like there was as Kuroko started walking off. Was it really a walk though? Or a brisk pace? Maybe even a run? His feet was doing something and he appeared to get to his destination much sooner than he expected.

Kuroko stared at the inside of the restaurant and tilted his head, wondering how good he could see? There was a window in the kitchen where you could see the chefs, that was becoming popular in restaurants nowadays, but was it big enough? He couldn't see, he could-

Kuroko easily slipped inside and looked for the busiest table with the most people sitting on it. He smirked, seeing his target, and walked right over there, his hand tugging on the tablecloth. No one saw how the tablecloth was pulled off spilling all the plates, utensils, decorations, and drink all on the floor creating a big mess. No one saw Kuroko slip out of the restaurant either and enter the alleyway.

This is where it happened. Right here, well technically no. Kuroko walked inside of the alley to where the dumpster was, lying on the floor no matter how dirty and disgusting it was. This is where it happened, nearly identical expect for the fact that it was sunny outside.

Kuroko took a deep air of garbage and gagged a alittle bit, underestimating the smell. He closed his eyes and just laid there, waiting. This is how it all happened. This was- the door creaked open. There was the sound of something getting dragged before a shocking voice... this voice...

"What the?! Excuse me, sir?! Sir! Are you alright?"

Kuroko opened his eyes and turned his head, seeing this young man with bright brown hair and brown eyes. He- he hadn't expected that.

"Sir? Do you need help?" This stranger asked dropping the trash as he walked over to Kuroko.

The trash knocked over and spilled on the ground, the stranger cursing as he turned back around.

"Oye! Kenshin! What's going on? How hard is it to take out the trash?!"

"Yes Chef! Sorry Chef!" Kenshin stiffened up.

Kuroko blinked, seeing a large shaped, burly man walk outside to help this Kenshin fellow. He didn't seem to notice him yet as he immediately bent down and started to help pick up the trash.

"Geeze Kenshin, how in the world did you spill all of this? You weren't dragging the bag again, were you?"

"I was, but I was caught on surprise! I was trying to help that man! I'm still trying to help him actually, sir just wait right there. I'll call an ambulance to help you." Kenshin said standing up.

"Man?" The chef repeated and turned around, his eyes stopping as he spotted a body lying in the middle of the alleyway.

Kuroko met his eyes and raised his hand up, "yo."

"Kenshin, don't worry about the garbage, or this man. Just go back inside."

"Are you sure Chef?" 

"Yeah, I'll handle this."

"Whatever you say Kagami, you're the boss." Kenshin said getting up.

He walked back into the restaurant and closed the door behind him, leaving Kagami, Kuroko, and a bag of trash behind him in the alleyway.

"What are you doing here Tetsuya?" Kagami asked picking up the trash bag, "I thought Hanamiya got my message to you."

"He did." Kuroko told him.

"Then why are you lying here? Garbage day isn't until Friday, so if you're planning on getting thrown away you're a few days early." Kagami told him walking over to the dumpster.

He lifted up the lid and threw the trash bag in, the whole scene looking upside down to Kuroko.

"I came to tell you something."

"What could you possibly have to tell me Tetsuya?" Kagami asked.

"That day, when we went to the movies. I told you I enjoyed it, but actually I didn't."

Kagami blinked, "huh?"

"When we went to the movies, I didn't enjoy the movie, that didn't mean I didn't enjoy your company, but yeah. I disliked it."

"Did Hanamiya beat you while I was gone? Did you hit your head on something on your way here? Why did you come all the way here to tell me that?"

"Well because I've been given a new chance at life it seems. Before, in my old life, I didn't enjoy watching movies because of the happy endings at the end. I never once got my happy ending so I thought it was super fake and unfair that these actors on the screen could get them when it wasn't even real."

Kagami froze and blinked, smiling. Oh wait, Kuroko was staring at him upside down right now, he was really frowning.

"I figured that in my new life I want to become one of those guys who enjoy happy endings."

Kagami nodded his head, "okay."

"So would you like to go to the movies with me after work? I saw a poster of this chef looking movie that really looks like a happy ending. Wanna go?"

"I-ar- are you- did you really just ask me out on a date?"

"It appears so." Kuroko answered.

"Why?"

Kuroko hummed lightly as he shifted his gaze, staring up at the sky.

"Everyone's telling me to live, I don't have anything to live for though. That sort of makes the point of living difficult, so I thought I'd find someone who I'd want to live for. Someone who would... who will cherish it and help it grow. I couldn't think or imagine anyone else for the job other than you. Does that make sense?"

"Get up off the floor Tetsuya."

Kuroko listened and leaned up, standing up on his own two feet and brushing the gunk from his hair. He turned around and saw Kagmai closer than he was before, just staring down at him.

"You don't owe me anything, you don't have to pretend anymore."

"I know that, it was pretty clear when you left. This is of my own decision."

Kagami just stared at him, trying to read his expression. It was blank and emotionless though, exactly like the first time they talked.

"Would it help to know that I was the one who created that mess in your restaurant? In hopes you'd take out the trash."

Kagami snorted, but shook his head as he hide his smile, "I can't- I can't do this right now Tetsuya."

He was sad; it was clear. There was a sinking feeling in his heart and Kagami's eyes widened slightly as he saw those icy blue eyes drop along with his emotionless face, a frown appearing.

"We're about to have a lunch rush and I'm already walking on egg shells after missing so many days of work; I need to get back. I get off at eight though so check the movie times for us."

His eyes brightened right up and Kagami couldn't hold it in anymore. He wrapped hold of Kuroko and slammed their lips together, holding him tightly like he was afraid that if he let go he was going to die, kissing him like it might actually be the last time he ever did as their lips mashed together and their tongues danced.

"No more lying in alleyways, okay? Go to my apartment and take a shower, God knows you need it, and I still have a pair of your old clothes there. Eight o'clock, remember that." Kagami said pulling away.

He was happy. Kagami froze for a second before entering the restaurant, raising his finger out to brush the tears that was falling down his cheeks.

"Thank you Taiga, than-thank you," Kuroko started crying hugging himself.

"Hey, hey, no thanks necessary. I love you Tetsuya, I love you."

Kuroko sniffed and nodded, snot now coming out of his nose as Kagami tilted his head up stare at him.

"I've fallen in love with you too Taiga, thank you for saving me."

Kagami gave him a tiger like grin, "and thank you for coming into my life."


	20. Chapter 20

_This is my favorite fanfiction I've ever written for Kuroko no Basuke. The last chapter is the official chapter, but I thought I would make this one for everyone who didn't like how- I won't spoil anything. Thanks for reading._

* * *

"You know, I never really thought of myself as a Miracle, honestly. Gifted, yes, special, yeah, devilishly handsome and talented, sure, but Miracle? Not so much; that is though until I woke up. Now, I don't know what else I could call myself other than a miracle."

"How about stupid?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Could both of you shut the fuck up? God, why in the world am I sharing a room with you all?"

"My button is broken, someone push there's. No many how many times I'm pressing it no one comes. I need something sweet before my blood sugar runs low."

"What the hell are you talking about? What blood sugar?"

"It's the only way they'll allow me to eat sweets."

"Fucking idiot."

"Hahahaha!"

"Where is that nurse, I need a new room stat."

"Will all of you just shut up for a minute?!"

The four miracles all quieted down and laid in their beds silently, staring at each other for quick seconds before staring at the wall. The leader of the bunch took a deep breath and sighed out, still not used to the feeling of being alive.

"I'm just going to say this, but Kuroko failed to kill us all. That man has no talent as an assassin. iIt couldn't have only been because he was your brother Akashi that you allowed him into our organization." Aomine said.

"It's harder than it looks to kill a miracle it seems," Akashi answered him, not even angry with his words.

"That's not entirely fair Aominecchi, we're just extremely lucky people, Miracles. I mean we all should have died, but we didn't." Kise said bouncing in his bed.

"Any good assassin would double check that their target was actually dead." Aomine said.

"Akashi-chi, where's my candy? I came back alive to you, didn't I? I'm hungry." Murasakibara complained.

"Can we all just go back to being quiet like Akashi ordered us? All of you talking is giving me a headache." Midorima groaned clutching his head.

The door opened right then and there, footsteps walking in. Everyone brightened up thinking it was the nurse, everyone about to order and voice their complaints. Their voices were caught in their throats though as they saw who it was.

"Hello everyone," Kuroko said closing the door after him.

Akashi watched with amused eyes as his miracles all scrambled for some sort of weapon, groaning and cursing out in pain as they did so. He, on the other hand, remained calmed as he laid in his bed.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you all." Kuroko said looking at each of them.

"Fat chance about that!" Aomine growled, pulling the IV needle out of his arm and pointing it at Kuroko.

Kuroko shook his head lightly and walked over to Kise's bed, the blonde glaring furiously at him. He made the movements slow, leaning down and picking up the clipboard that was hanging on the end of his bed.

"Bullet wounds missed vital organs, was able to rush him to the hospital fast enough for the blood transfer. If I would have shot one inch in any direction I would have hit your lungs and you would have suffocated in your own blood. A miracle." Kuroko said putting his clipboard back.

He went for Aomine's next and read through it, Aomine ready for any sudden movements.

"You hid inside of your car that crashed through the wall, burned severely, but not dead. If it wasn't for the metal plating on such an old brand car you would have been burned to death. A miracle."

Kuroko moved along to Midorima after, "you fell off five stories and landed on the cement, but your head, astonishingly, landed on an old couch pillow that had fallen off of the sofa against the wall. You broke nearly every bone in your body, but didn't bleed out and was able to hang on until the hospital where you underwent 18 hours of extreme surgery. A miracle."

"Murasakibara," Kuroko said looking over his papers, "even more impressive than Midorima, your blood cells were actually able to fight off the poison. It spread at a quick pace, explaining your fake death, but when your metabolisms started working to get rid of all those sweets you ate it also attacked the poison cells. A miracle."

Akashi was last, Kuroko picking up his papers as he flipped through them, "shot right in the head, survived. Nothing else listed, a shot that should have killed anyone, but some lucky people survive. A miracle."

"What are you doing here Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko put the papers back where he found them and pulled over a chair, sitting down right in the middle of the room. "Make things right I guess; I may have overreacted just like how all of you did when I tried to leave."

Several voices complained, Akashi's voice over powered them all though.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled before taking a breath, "Tetsuya. Did you listen to a word I told you?"

"I did Akashi-nii, I'm living with my boyfriend working part time at a bookstore. We just adopted a puppy together." Kuroko told him.

Akashi smiled gently and chuckled under his breath.

"Is it that Kagami fucker? Because I have a bone to pick with him, both you and him!" Aomine yelled.

"Kagami? Was that the bitch that attempted to kill me with my own weapon?" Midorima growled.

"Wait in line everybody! I was the first to get fucked over by him, if anything I get to go first." Kise voiced.

Murasakibara didn't say anything as he kept pushing the nurse button, wanting a candy bar or sucker or anything.

"Enough." Akashi voiced, "you've come to make amends, haven't you Tetsuya?"

"Believe or not killing you five was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my entire life. I considered you all my friends." Kuroko confessed.

"Oh yeah? Because you had no problem pulling the fucking trigger!" Kise barked out.

"Or kicking me out of a window!" Midorima voiced.

"Or shooting my fucking kneecaps! I'll be lucky if I ever walk again!" Aomine said.

"Sugar," Murasakibara moaned.

"Tetsuya, this bookstore you're working at... are they hiring?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they went to Akashi, thier once great and fearless leader.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm done with the assassination business," Akashi breathed out closing his eyes, "I've had too many miracles in my life, I think I'm all out. Time to start a new life; a hard one, huh?"

"Not as hard as you think if you have someone there." Kuroko smiled lightly.

Akashi smiled back and nodded his head, turning to the side to see Murasakibara pouted.

"What do you say Murasakibara? Wanna help each other start a new life?"

"I only started killing because of you anyway Akashi-chi, wouldn't really be the same without you. As long as you feed me sweets I'm fine with doing anything."

"That's settled then, The Miracles are disbanded now. My last order as your leader though is backing off Kuroko Tetsuya, completely hands off. Any of you disobey that order and you'll find yourself full of lead and six feet underground; this time I'll make sure myself you're not breathing." Akashi said.

"What the fuck?! That is so unfair! I may be handicapped and you're fucking letting him go? And what the fuck? All I know how to do is kill?! You can't fucking do this Akashi!"

Kise sighed out loudly, "well at least I still have my beautiful face. I think with my new life I'll call back at one of those agencies I keep getting cards from and actually become a model."

"After all you've done for me Akashi, I will obey your final request. We're even Kuroko, I hope to never see you again in this lifetime." Midorima sighed out.

"And we're all just giving in like this?! What the fuck?!" Aomine started yelling.

"If anyone is still set on being an assassin, I'll set you up with a new agency no problem." Akashi said.

"Nah, I'm good. I forgive you Kuroko, sorry for trying to kill you as well. Looks like we really are even," Kise started laughing hard.

"I have no idea where my lucky gun is, no point in pursuing this career without it. That's the only weapon I'll ever use." Midorima said.

"You already know Akashi, whatever you want." Murasakibara said.

Aomine started growling and screamed out in frustration, "well fuck then! There's no point of being an assassin if I have no competition or rivals!"

"Don't worry Aominecchi, you can leach off of me until you figure out what to do." Kise giggled.

"Fuck right."

Kuroko smiled lightly as he stood up from his seat, "I was hoping you all would change your minds. Being normal... it's actually better than being an assassin. Don't really have to live your life looking over your shoulder."

The five miracles stared at him and that's when Kuroko knew it was time to leave.

"Well then, I guess I've said what I needed to said. Good luck on your lives everyone, Akashi-nii... I'll see you around soon." Kuroko nodded before heading towards the door.

It was quiet after he left for a minute before Aomine sighed out.

"You know what? Thank God Kuroko came when he did actually; thinking back I was starting to go crazy. The only one who is better than me is me, what type of bullshit was that?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah, our kills became more and more desperate. I'm pretty sure near the end all my kills didn't really deserve a death punishment. It's a good thing he stopped us." Kise said.

"He could have gone at it in a better way, we all nearly died. He nearly killed us all." Mirdorima mumbled.

"Perhaps Kuroko-chi thought that we would survive, knowing we were miracles and all. I don't know, I have low blood sugar." Murasakibara mumbled.

"I don't think he planned for us to live, I know he's happy that we all did though. I may be speaking for myself, but at the end Tetsuya did end up saving me." Akashi said.

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

"Hmpth."

"Sugar."

When Murasakibara hit that button the final time, the door opened up. His eyes widened with hope as he expected to see a nurse, but what he got instead was something worse.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW ARE ALL OF YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

Akashi blinked at the new comer, noticing his vibrant red hair even darker and more brighter than his own. He didn't notice how the other four miracles all got an evil glint in their eye as they all yelled out.

"KAGAMI!"

"FUCK! KUROKO YOU DIDN'T KILL THEM! WANT ME TO FINISH THE JOB?!"

"No, we're all on good points. I may have forgotten to tell Akashi to ask them not to kill you though; Akashi?"

"Is this the boyfriend you were talking about living with? I do not approve, he looks too simple minded to take care of you Tetsuya. Do what you will Miracles."

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU BAKAGAMI!"

"HA! YOU CAN'T EVEN GET OUT OF YOUR BED! HOW YOU GOING TO DO THAT AOMINE?!"

Kuroko sighed, shaking his head as the once quiet hospital room turned into something else.


End file.
